Learning to Live--with Snape
by ArabellaFaith
Summary: Sparks fly when Hermione and her ex potions professor are forced together. A Marriage Law fic, mature readers please! **Now with Audio book available on youtube!
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm baaaaaack! Its been a long and crazy hiatus, but you get something good from it-this story! Special thanks to Rickmanluvr44 for suggesting that I do a Marriage Law fic, which inspired me to find out just what the heck a Marriage Law fic was, and hence this story was born! For those of you that are reading The Cure, I promise I haven't given up on finishing Hermione's POV, I've just gotten a little distracted : ) **_

_**Annnnywho, I hope you like this story! It has evolved into much more than I expected it would, and I'm actually quite proud of it for once! I am planning on weekly updates, so expect to see a new chapter every Saturday (of course, I can always be bribed into a preview by reviews!). Enjoy!**_

_**UPDATED A/N: After much consideration, I have decided to update some chapters twice a week depending on length and content. These second updates will come on Wednesdays...starting this Wednesday! So look for a new chapter in a few days...and don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**_

**Chapter One**

I am staring at the man that I hate most in the world. The man that caused the death of my best friend. The man I have thwarted at every turn for twenty years even though he thinks me his most trusted adviser. And I am forced to call him My Lord. The words are heavy on my tongue. They stick in my throat and leave a bitter taste in my mouth. And yet I say them with respect and humility- things that I loathe. Now I am asking them slowly, pretending that I do not know what he means. "My Lord?" I know what is coming, I have counted on it for years now. I have planned out this moment down to the most minute detail. I know the children -not children any more, I must remember that they are adults, after all they will go on to save our world- are just outside and can hear my every word. I will be nearly gone by the time they come to me. But I must hold on long enough to do what needs done.

"Nagini," he whispers in that vile rasp. I do not try to defend myself from the snake as she uncoils and strikes.

It is quick, almost painless at first. The fangs sink deeply into my neck, severing the artery. An instant later Nagini is slithering away from me and to her master's side as he leaves me here. I know I am in shock. I am grateful for it, because it holds the pain at bay. I feel numb, my breath coming in weak, wet rasps. I must hold on only a few moments longer and then I can go. Finally I can be free.

The children- the adults!- the trio comes out from where they have been hiding and kneel in front of me. My eyes skip over Weasley. He is of little consequence. They pause ever so briefly on Granger. She really has grown into a lovely woman. The brightest witch of her age, everyone said. Everyone but me. Would it have killed me to tell her just once how brilliant I find her? Yes, probably. There could be no sign before. No hint, no whisper that I was anything other than what I appeared to be. But others will tell her. Maybe she will hear from Potter why I have done everything I have done, and she will realize that I have always admired her in my own twisted way. Potter. My eyes go to him now and stay there. He is staring at me. I am gathering what little strength I have left for the last bit of magic I will ever do. I must pass the information on to him. He has to know, _at the proper moment_. He has to know so that he can die.

I feel tears prick my eyes and I haven't the strength to hate myself for them. Displays of emotion show weakness, of character and will. But I _am_ weak now. I am dying. I can feel my blood flowing away from me and pooling on the floor in a small black pond. A black, endless pond... glassy and... fathomless...

I try to focus. Potter. I must make sure he gets the memories. Potter. How will he react to them? I do not want to reveal to him my greatest weakness, and yet I have no other choice. I owe that much to her. So much that I can never repay, that can never be repaired, but this I must do at least. There is so much of her in this boy, this man. And so much of his father. The man I hate and yet do not hate. The boy I love and yet do not love. His son. The child that should have been mine. The child that I once tried to offer up to Voldermort to save Lily's life. Can he ever know how much I loathe myself for that moment of selfish weakness? Will he know that I see in him a living reminder of my greatest failure? That though I loathed his father with every fiber of my being, I did not, could not, hate him? His father made the woman I love happy, and I have to be grateful to him for that. I resent the gratitude. I resent that I am merely this boy's teacher and not his father. _He should have been mine... _I am jealous of him, jealous of this student because he shares a bond with Lily. Jealous of a son who never knew his mother. I knew her, I could have given him my memories of her as he grew, shared her with him. But he is Potter's son and I must lie to the world and hide everything that I am. He will find out soon, though, the truth of it all. I have spent so many years guarding my secret so carefully that I am reluctant to let it go now. I have become so accustomed to being this hateful, snide man that I don't want the world to know the truth that I have been harboring. I do not want to be seen as weak. I am strong. I am very strong. I am strong enough for her, to give her this.

Lily. Lily, my debt to you will soon be repaid. I lift my heavy lids and focus on Potter's face. There are so many similarities to his father that it incites jealousy within me but I push it down. I won't waste my last thoughts on James bloody Potter and what he took from me, what he gave her that I couldn't. I want to think of her, only of her. Lily.

I release the the memories and let them float into the air. We watch as silvery strands escape me. He stares at them, awed and shocked.

"Take...it...take it!" I manage to gurgle the words, reminded yet again that this is James Potter's son. Lily would have known what to do instantly. She would not have wasted precious seconds gaping at me like a gasping trout. Granger pushes a flask into Harry's hands and I feel a flash of pride and gratitude for the woman. At least someone in the group has some sense. The memories flow into the flask, filling it up to the brim. There are no more left. I have nothing left to give. Now, my debt is repaid. _For you, Lily._ Now, I can let you go. Now I am free. I want to see her again, to look into her eyes and feel no guilt or pain. Just the same happiness and affection that I used to feel. But I know that whatever happens to souls...mine will not be going to the same place hers has gone. I am too dark, too defiled to share a resting place with such innocence and courage. I will never see her again. But a part of her resides within Harry. Her son. The son that should have been mine.

"Look...at...me..." I whisper. His eyes flick from the flask and up to me. I look into his eyes and I don't see James, I see Lily. I see her staring at me through her son. And for once, there is no guilt. There is no hatred or anger or disgust. I see forgiveness there. It is done. I have what I worked so hard to gain. My lips try to twitch up into a small smile but the gesture is so foreign to me, so long in disuse that I cannot quite manage it. I don't have the strength left to move the right muscles. But I feel it inside. It blossoms in me like a flower and then floats away on the wind. I float away on the wind...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o

Severus pulled himself away from the Adfectus with a shudder. Pulled away from the moment of his death. It had been so close, beckoning so sweetly. If only the Weasley boy hadn't spoken whatever stupid words he'd said to Granger that drove her out of the castle again. If only she'd have forgotten about him as everyone else in the castle seemed to have. But no. It wasn't to be. She _had _come out of the castle. She had seen the Womping Willow and thought of Snape, her dead potions professor, and thought that, though she did not know of his innocence yet, someone should at least bring his body in.

And somehow, when she'd found him lying in that fathomless pool of his own blood, she'd used magic close to the magic that Lily had once done for her son. Severus thought he knew how. It hadn't been meant for him, of course. She must have been thinking of all the ones that had died that night. All of the innocent lives lost. She'd always put others before herself, always possessed such a soft heart -for house elves and foreign students and animals- it was no great surprise that she was able to conjure up the kind of love that saved life. And her selfless love had been directed at him because he was the one in the room with her. If Weasley wasn't such a git, that swell of emotion might have brought Fred back, or Lupin, or his wife. But she'd been kneeling by Snape's body when it washed over her. As Severus fingered the jagged scar on his neck, he wondered if she had known what was going to happen, would she have chosen to save someone else, even knowing that Severus had been working for Dumbledore all along?

_Of course she would have_, he sneered at himself. Why would she choose to save her hateful potions professor when she could save one of her friends?

But it had been him she saved. And now, two years later, Severus was staring down at the newest piece of legislation from the crumbling Ministry of Magic, a piece of legislation that would take her freedom away. He read the headline again.

**Birthrates Plummet, Minister Passes Bill to Save Our World – Muggleborns Outraged!**

The Ministry of Magic has finally acknowledged that the wizarding world is in danger as the continued intermarrying of the Pureblood line causes more and more stillbirths, squibs and barren children. In an attempt to save the old families The Marriage Law has been put into place. Under this law any Pureblood wizard or male head of a Pureblood family can petition the ministry for a betrothal contract giving them legal power over a Muggleborn witch. This step has been deemed necessary as they discovered Muggle families feel that betrothal contracts are too 'old fashioned' and would rather let their daughters 'fall in love'. Though many Muggleborns are expected to attempt to repeal the law, several petitions have already been submitted to the ministry. The big question on everyone's lips now is: who will win the contract on the famous Muggleborn of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger?

How could this have happened? Had he been so disconnected from the world long enough for it to have fallen into madness? In the chaos after the final battle he had been able to hide away and rebuild his life. It wasn't much, but he didn't want it to change. He didn't want to go back to the cameras and the reporters and the whispered speculation. Back to the world where everyone knew of his affection for Lily and knew he'd spent more than half his life trying to save her son. He didn't want to return to that. So why did he feel compelled to go and try to fix this mess? Was it lingering gratitude for the Granger girl?

Severus tried to tell himself that it had more to do with not wanting the world he worked so hard to save to descend into chaos and anarchy. Which, of course, was where it was headed with laws like this going into effect. Giving "legal power" of Muggleborns over to Purebloods? It was insanity! They were talking about slavery! They could dress it up and call it what they wanted, but giving the rights of a human being over to someone else without their consent was tantamount to slavery. Would they be making Muggles into pets next? Putting a dictator into power? What the bloody hell had they fought the war for if the ideals of Voldermort were to take over the world anyways?!

If it had come this far already, then times really were desperate. For such a law to even make it through the ministry was utter barmey. Severus knew that he'd been a recluse far too long if this was the state of things. He had no delusions of grandeur. He knew that he wouldn't walk into the ministry to gales of applause and cheers. He was no one but the ex potions professor who'd once been deemed a traitor. But surely there was someone left in the ministry with at least a sliver of sanity left. And he'd always been good at being...persuasive. There must be someone left he could talk to and get this nonsense straightened out.

And then he could go back to his seclusion. He could return to the quiet, reclusive life he'd built for himself. Away from all the reminders of his past and and the pain they brought with them. And then, maybe, he could repay yet another debt he owed to a beautiful woman.

**_Review and let me know what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**As promised, here it is-your mid week chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! **_

Hermione laughed when Harry showed up at her doorstep waving the paper like a madman. She herded him into her house and tossed the wretched paper into the fire and then laughed some more.

"It'll never stick, Harry. You ought to know that. Its ridiculous and they know it."

"The law is already passed, Hermione!"

"It says right there that they will get it repealed. The idea of handing over people to be married off like chattel died out centuries ago and its not going to be revived just by a few years of low birthrates."

"It already has," Harry roared. He was shaking in anger and obvious concern for Hermione. She went over to where he was sitting and put her hand on his shoulder. It was good to have him here. When she spoke again, her voice was soft.

"This isn't like when we were back in school, Harry. There aren't any bad guys to fight. Its just a ridiculous law that will get overturned faster than you can say _Sneaky Slytherin_. I'm not giving it a second thought, and neither should you. No one is going to get "legal power" over me so long as my name is Hermione Granger."

"You're name _won't _be Hermione Granger if this goes through. It'll be Hermione Nott or Hermione Malfoy," Harry murmured sarcastically.

"Don't even joke like that! I'd tear down the ministry brick by brick before I married a Malfoy!" She lightly smacked the back of his arm and gave him a weak smile.

"Draco's not as bad as he used to be, you know," Harry mused out loud.

"Well that's certainly good. If he was as bad as he used to be I imagine you would have hexed him into oblivion already. How is the Auror training going, by the way?" Hermione took the opportunity to steer the conversation away from the marriage law.

Harry had started Auror training almost as soon as the war had ended, with only a six month hiatus to clear his head and recuperate from his injuries. They'd all gone away together, just the three of them. It was an unspoken yet undeniable truth that it would be the last time they all got to be like that- the Golden Trio, as they'd been dubbed. Harry would be headed into Auror training and Hermione had no doubt that he and Ginny would be married in a few years. After she and Ron's relationship ended he had started seeing a very sweet cousin of Fleur and despite what he claimed, there were red head ankle biters on the horizon for them. They would move on to new jobs, new families, and real life would take over. It had been a wonderful few months, but then they had to get back to reality. Harry had passed his entrance exam with flying colors and even taught the flummoxed instructor a few new spells. Ron had originally planned to be an Auror with Harry but decided two weeks into training that it wasn't for him. After a few months of soul searching he'd reemerged with the idea for a business that became an overnight success. It started out selling one product, a potion called arach-no-more. When sprinkled on the edges of a property, it turned every spider inside the boundary, literally, into a fluffy bunny. And of course it went on to sell dozens of other products such as Rabbit-repellent for spraying on gardens, Anti-fertility grass seed which would keep your fluffy bunny population from multiplying to monstrous proportions, and of course, the ever popular book _Making Peace with your Inner Bunny: the Battle Against Arachnophobia_. Hermione had laughed so hard that tea came through her nose when she'd heard the title of the book, but it sold over a million copies just in its first year alone. Secretly Hermione wondered if she could write a book that would sell a million copies. She had gone into the ministry and worked in the department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Somehow she doubted that a book called _Ending the Oppression of House Elves_ or _Werewolves are People Too_ would sell nearly so well as _Inner Bunny_ had.

Unfortunately for Harry, last year Draco had passed his entrance exam and was now doing his year of apprenticing. Each apprentice was placed with the Auror that best represented the opposite of their own attributes. And three guesses who the polar opposite of Draco Malfoy was... Harry had taken the news stoically, though Malfoy had apparently spoken to their supervisor about it. According to Harry, he wasn't the loud mouth bully he used to be. The war had changed him. He still looked at everything with that same sneer of disdain, but he apparently didn't say much these days. They'd been working together for nearly a month already and neither one of them had killed the other, so Hermione guessed it had to be going decently at least. Personally she didn't think she'd have the stomach to work with the Incredible Bouncing Ferret for more than two hours before either bloodying his nose or repeating Moody's transfiguration punishment.

"Its been...okay," Harry said carefully. "He's pretty quiet. I have to admit, all that time he spent working with the Death Eaters really gave him a good knowledge of the Dark Arts. Its kind of fascinating." He trailed off at the shocked look on Hermione's face. "What, I'm not saying I like the guy or anything." He held his hands up defensively. Hermione chuckled softly.

"I wouldn't suddenly think you'd gone nutters if you did become friends with him, Harry." Now it was Harry's turn to look at her as if she'd lost the plot. "Don't forget, Ronald and I weren't exactly mates before the three of us became the trio the world knows today. I know lots of people that have had their worst enemies turn into friends after a big blowout."

"Yeah, but this is _Malfoy_ we're talking about!"

"Hey, you're the one who said he wasn't half bad these days. I still think he's a rotter. But I'm just saying, now that you work with him I wouldn't be shocked if someday you two become friends. Stranger things have happened, Harry. Don't invite him over for tea any time soon, but just don't forget...your mum thought your dad was a, how did she put it?- a_ toerag_, before they got together."

"I am certainly not going to marry Malfoy!" He sounded so indignant that Hermione couldn't help but laugh at him. After a moment he started laughing too.

"I wasn't suggesting it," she said when they'd caught their breath. "Just saying that letting past prejudice get in the way of new friendships is Malfoy's way, not yours. If he's really changed then there's no reason to bring his old idiocy back."

"I guess you're right, Mione." He pushed to his feet. "He still can be a total plonker...but he can be pretty decent now, too. Though I don't recommend him for that marriage law, still."

"Don't even think about it, Harry. This whole thing will blow over in a few weeks. I imagine that there are even a few halfbloods that will protest as well-" She stopped when Harry looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Well...have you really read the law yet?"

"No, I just read the article. I try to stay away from the legislative part of the ministry."

"Halfbloods can petition for marriage contracts too," he admitted. Hermione's jaw dropped. "If they had one parent who was pureblood then they are afforded the same privileges as Purebloods under the new law."

"Thats just rubbish! They can't complain about Muggleborns being the cause of the problems and then say that half blood is the same as pureblood! This whole thing is crazy. There's no way this will stand, Harry."

"You know that if it comes to the end of the six month deadline, Ron and I both would be willing to..."

"Absolutely not Harry! Don't even suggest it. You're both in committed relationships, and no offense, but I don't want to marry either of you, even just to protect my rights. This won't stand for 6 months. Mark my words, Harry, this whole thing'll blow over in two weeks."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o

Five months Later:

Apparently Severus had been wrong. Very very wrong. _He knew that he wouldn't walk into the ministry to gales of applause and cheers. _They hadn't been gales. They had been bigger than gales. Tidal waves, more like. He still glowered at the memory. He'd added it to the Adfectus, not because he ever wanted to relive the emotions it caused, but because he wanted to get the whole thing out of his system.

I walk into the building swiftly. I know that it probably won't be long until I am recognized and I hope to be at least close to my destination by the time I gather a crowd of gawkers. I go right to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, hoping to see a few familiar faces. I am shocked to see a few, but not the ones I'd expected. This isn't the bleeding heart riffraff that usually runs things in here. Its filled with Pureblood sympathizers! What the hell?

I go back out and into the main hall, just to make sure I've got the right set of offices. Maybe they have moved things around and I'm in the wrong place. But no, the sign over the door confirms it. Just when I am about to go back in, I hear the first clapping. I've been hearing the whispers with every step I take, but this catches me off guard. The whispers rise into shouts. It suddenly occurs to me that maybe they mean to arrest me. Didn't that twit Potter get this all straightened out for me? But then why are they clapping? When I turn, the crowd roars and pushes even closer. How the hell had so many gathered without me realizing it? The hall and great room are filled with people and even more are pouring out of various office doors, flooing in through the fireplaces lining the hall. When I turn around, the wizards and witches in the Magical Law Enforcement office have noticed me and all stand. The clapping catches on and soon the cavernous ceiling is echoing the roaring noise back at me a thousand times louder than before. It is deafening. They are cheering and calling my name and a few of the women in front look as if they are on the verge of fainting. One perfectly respectable looking woman throws her knickers at my head. I wonder briefly if she has lost her mind as I dodge the flying underpants. A few others have noticed what she's done and are adding their own knickers to the fray. Several pairs of tiny ladies underthings and a few pairs of men's boxers fly at my head in quick succession.

My first instinct is to panic and run away. Of course I smother that down and quickly figure out what the most rational course of action is. Several things run through my mind at once. One- that the water supply at the ministry has been infected with some very strange love potion making them wildly attracted to black haired, sneering ex potions professors. Unlikely though. Two- that they have mistaken me for whichever Quidditch player has made headlines this year. Also unlikely as several of the knickers that I have just dodged have come from witches well out of the normal age of infatuation with sports stars. Also, I have never seen a Quidditch player with my particular build. Third- that in the insanity that has obviously taken over the world since I've been away, Potter revealed the specifics of my past to the public and now they have all decided that I am some tragic romantic hero. Still unlikely- who could possibly consider me a hero?- but it does seem the more likely choice. Or maybe Quidditch has changed drastically in the last two years making tall slim players utterly invaluable to the team. Either way, my reaction is the same. I scowl at the adoring crowd, giving them a look befitting their foolish behavior. When this look is greeted by another volley of underthings, I take refuge inside the Magical Law Enforcement office and pray silently that its occupants will show more restraint.

When the crowd's screams are mostly shut out, I turn to face the office. Most of the men and women inside are standing and applauding. I scowl at them and it doesn't seem to daunt them. I turn up the heat, going from my usual scowl to a full blown glower. Several quell under the glare and I am mollified that my powers haven't completely failed me. The day a full glare from me fails to elicit even a slight change in demeanor with the masses will be the day I throw in the towel on being a Snape.

"Abbot," I snap, addressing one of the wizards I recognize. "Take me into your office immediately." My voice brooks no argument. The awed wizard gapes at me for a moment and then jolts into action when I bark at him, "Now!" He rushes off to a door to my right and opens it for me. I sweep inside, knowing that I look dominating and intimidating. It is an effect I have perfected over the years and it has served me well. Abbot perches on his chair and blinks at me as if I am an apparition. I snap my fingers impatiently in front of his face. "Abbot. Are your mental facilities deficient? Need I find someone else to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Abbot seems to recover himself and starts to speak. I can barely comprehend what he is saying as he recounts the events of the last two years to me. I blink at him and focus most of my energy on maintaining my composure as he tells me that I am a national hero. That when Potter told my story in open court as the ministry tried to sort out who the guilty were from the innocent, witches and wizards alike wept to hear the story of my life. My name had become synonymous with heroism and everything the wizarding world stood for. When Miss Granger had admitted I was still alive, a search of mammoth proportion had been launched to find me and bestow upon me my Order of Merlin award as well as all the adoration my status as a hero demanded. Fortunately for me, I had covered my tracks too well to be found and thus was spared the adoring masses throwing their knickers at me every morning over breakfast. One knicker throwing event is enough for me, thank you very much. It shall not be repeated if I have any say in the matter. Such a strange and crass tradition. What could I possibly want with dozens of used pairs of underthings from strange fans? Do they think I will stay up late at night in my lair sniffing and stroking each pair? People truly are revolting. Why did I even bother rejoining the world?!

But I remember that Miss Granger- and many thousands of others!- will fall victim to this bloody law if someone doesn't step in. I cannot just fade back into obscurity and allow Miss Granger to face her fate. She saved my life. I owe her this much. I square my shoulders and adopt my most haughty countenance. Then I demand that Abbot take me to see his boss. He nods dumbly and doesn't seem to notice that I brace myself to face the masses.

Severus shuddered and withdrew from the scene. It was bad enough to have experienced it once. He'd put it in the Adfectus as soon as he'd returned to the small flat he'd rented in Diagon Alley, glad to be rid of the emotional mess the memory invoked. That had been almost five months ago. Abbot had taken him to see his boss, who had taken him to see his boss, who had taken him to see the new Minister. After grudgingly accepting his awards and letting the Minister ramble on for nearly half an hour about how much the magical community owed to him for his valor and courage, Snape interrupted by tossing the news article at the other man.

When he'd demanded an explanation for the recent events, the Minister had spouted statistics and patriotic babble meant to incite the masses but that meant nothing to the intelligent ear. The minister seemed surprised that Severus didn't whole heatedly support the ministry's decision to adopt more Pureblood centered laws and traditions. Severus was forced to wonder if the man was stupid or just plain daft. Hadn't he heard the same story as the rest of the world? How Severus had been in love with the _Muggleborn_ Lily? How he'd dedicated his life to protecting her_ Halfblood_ son Harry? How he'd despised the word _Mudblood_ and done everything in his power to insure that Voldermort, an avid believer in Pureblood supremacy, had been defeated? What possible reason could Severus have to be pleased about the new law and the new political climate? Just because he'd been in Slytherin didn't mean that he was a prejudice arsehole. He'd walked that road and experienced its heartbreaking and deadly consequences. He had no desire to go there again or lead anyone else down that dark path. Prejudice and supremacy were dangerous things. It was only a few more steps down this road before their world descended back into the dark ages. And Severus would be damned if he would allow it.

But as he'd learned in the course of the last few months, the seeds of discrimination and injustice weren't easily eradicated. They were like weeds, spreading their insidious roots so that when you pulled up one, three more sprouted. People were afraid, and that fear was a very dangerous thing. It made them do things and allow things that normally their morals and sense of justice would never excuse.

Severus had been working behind the scenes, using his influence and his...persuasion (which was mostly intimidation to be honest) to try and get the stupid law repealed. He'd been able to keep two more bills of a similar nature from being voted into law, but still couldn't get the powers that be to take back the marriage law. It was infuriating. The problem was that they had decided that the Muggleborns were the problem and ignored all other possibilities. Unless another reason for the low birthrates could be found and proved, the law would never be repealed. Convinced they were dying out, none of the Purebloods or even Halfbloods would take the chance of the magical world going extinct. The Muggleborns were obviously against the law, but there weren't many of them working in the ministry. And the few that were seemed to be in shock. They had grown up in a rational, just society and simply couldn't imagine that their carefully crafted laws could turn against them. Many had waited months expecting the law to be repealed, but as the deadline grew close, they had given in and picked whichever of the petitions were the least repugnant to them. There were still some holding out, but fear caused more to buckle each day. If they hadn't picked a petition by the end of the six months, they would have no rights in the magical world. They weren't recognized as citizens. As such they couldn't hold jobs or own homes...

Severus hadn't been able to keep himself from checking on Hermione's status. He felt a small prickle of pride that they were down to the last week and she still hadn't given in. There were petitions for her all right, dozens and dozens of them. From people she'd never met, strangers who knew her from the news articles about the war and wanted the famous Hermione Granger to be their wife. Severus wanted to find and throttle each and every one of them. And there were petitions from people she knew, as well. Boys she had gone to school with, men she'd met in the two years since. They were the most insulting to Severus' opinion. Each petitioner sent a letter along with their formal petition and unbeknownst to Hermione, Severus had read each and every one. Even the men who'd sent apologetic letters, saying that they wouldn't expect anything from her and just wanted her to know what she had options, disgusted Snape. If they were so concerned for her, why weren't they working to get the offending bill repealed?! Why hadn't he seen any of these "good Samaritans" at the ministry, lobbying for Muggleborn rights? No, they were just as bad as the ones who told her she would make a good little wife and needed a man's protection.

A woman like Hermione Granger didn't need the protection of a man. She was brilliant and stronger than most Severus had met of the male sex- in character and will if not in body. A woman like that didn't belong barefoot and pregnant in some imbecile's kitchen. She belonged...wherever she damn well pleased! Even if the blasted woman wanted to spend all her time liberating Cornish pixies or whatever else she'd taken a fancy to championing. And the thought of Hermione pregnant by a man she hadn't chosen...it sent Severus into a black rage the likes of which he'd never experienced. He tried to tell himself that it was the injustice of it to all Muggleborns that got him so angry. That it was a holdover from his days as a teacher that made him feel so protective of Hermione in particular. But he was lying to himself. Over the last few months, she had become something else to him. A pet project, he told himself. But that wasn't true either.

With all the hours he spent at the Ministry, he had time to watch her. He knew her habits and preferences. He knew her moral resolve and her indomitable will. He knew that she took her tea with milk and entirely too much sugar. He knew that there was no one special in her life romantically and that there hadn't been since she and that prat Weasley had broken up. She was twenty one now, an age at which other witches were at the pub every night snogging and shagging everything that moved. But she had always been more mature than her peers. She had a job she loved, had never been seen getting pissed in public, and acted more responsibly than some witches twice her age. The respect that Severus had always had for her, the responsibility he felt for her and need to repay his debt had evolved into something else over the last five months. It was an affability, a fondness for her. She had become familiar to him. He...enjoyed her. It was strange and foreign to him and most of the time he ignored it. But sometimes when he caught sight of her eating her lunch in the common area, her carefully cut cheese sandwich and apple or granola with strawberries, he would feel that odd twitching in his lips. The rusty and forgotten reflexes of a smile. There would be a curiously warm feeling in his chest and suddenly he would want to go sit with her, make her laugh. Of course he instantly smothered the stupid reactions and twisted his face back into its familiar scowl. He berated himself for his idiocy. But then he would go back again the next day and return to his usual spot, up on the second story balcony that overlooked the common area below, standing in the corner by the railing with his arms crossed tightly, long black robes giving him too little anonymity for his liking.

Now, with only a week until the deadline, Severus was forced to face the reality of their situation. He wouldn't be able to get the law repealed before she would be forced to either pick a petition or loose her job, her home, and her rights. Until he could come up with proof that the Muggleborns weren't the cause of the low birthrates, the law wasn't going away. And he had no doubt that he _would_ find the cause. But there just wasn't enough blasted time! Severus stood in his usual spot on the balcony watching from a shadow as she ate her lunch alone -salad and grapes today- and ran a hand tiredly through his hair. He abandoned his more imposing posture and leaned against the railing, knuckles white with the strength of his grip on it. What was he going to do?

**_Weeeeellll? What did you think? Review and let me know! Also, I have a question for you all... how would you feel about an audio book of this story? And if you want one, does anyone know of a site that would allow me to post chapters free of charge for everyone involved? Feel free to review and/or PM me with thoughts, suggestions or comments. : )_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three, all! Note that the rating has gone up...things are getting heated ; ) Big things happen in this chapter, so I'll let you get right to it!**_

_**PS...thank you for all the reviews last chapter! I love each and every one 3**_

3

Hermione ignored the note from Harry and the note from Ron and the piles of owls from Ginny. She added them to the pile of owls she'd been getting from worried friends all week. Even Mrs. Weasley had sent her a dozen letters expressing her concern and outrage. Telling her that Arthur had been working to try and get her 'problem' fixed. But Hermione knew that from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department there wasn't much he'd be able to do. Of course, the letters that came in with last minute petitions went right into the fire. She wouldn't even dignify them with a spot on her counter. She squared her shoulders as she stared at her reflection in the kitchen window. _You can do this, Hermione. It'll be fine. _But she wished she believed that. Deep inside her, in a place she wouldn't admit to having, she was panicked. She didn't want to get married to some stranger and she certainly didn't want to get married to some imbecile she'd known at school. She'd strictly forbidden either Harry or Ron from submitting a petition, under threat of deadly hex. Both Ginny and Adéle, Ron's fiance, had told her that they were willing to go along with the plan if she needed to marry either of the boys. But Hermione flatly refused. She'd rather end up married to a Malfoy than come between her best friends and their love lives. And despite what they all said, there was no way that a marriage wouldn't cause tension and trouble for them- even a platonic one.

They couldn't force her to marry, she reminded herself. She could always refuse. But then she wouldn't have a job, or a home...she wouldn't be a person in the eyes of the ministry and society. She could get by on her wits and magic for a while, but she'd gotten more than one threatening letter reminding her that if she wasn't married by the deadline, she wasn't protected by the law. She could be kidnapped, raped, killed, and none of it would be illegal. She shuddered. She would gladly hex the bollocks off of anyone who came near her with malicious intent, but she had to sleep sometime. And she didn't want to spend the rest of her life on the run. She could go into hiding just until the law got repealed...but she'd been waiting for that to happen for six months and it hadn't happened. What if...what if it never got repealed? What if the Pureblood supremacists took power forever? It couldn't happen...could it?

No.

It would get repealed. This madness would end someday, and she wanted to be around to see it. She was sure of it. Trying to keep that thought in mind, she put on a stoic face and flooed into the ministry. She'd only taken two steps when an aid came up to her and informed her that her petition hearing would take place at eleven that morning. She thanked the aid politely and swallowed hard. She could do this.

The minutes until eleven passed like seconds. They were like grains of sand slipping through her fingers. She couldn't focus on her work and she thought a few times that she would be sick. Forcing herself to take deep breaths she tried to calm her nerves. She'd faced Voldermort with less anxiety than this! But with Voldermort she'd known she was facing evil. She recalled what she'd told Harry all those months ago. _This isn't like when we were back in school. There aren't any bad guys to fight. _It was her own government that had turned against her. These were the 'good guys.' Doing what they were sure was right. It made them all the more dangerous.

It felt like only ten minutes had passed but suddenly a charmed paper bird bumped into the side of her head, reminding her that she had an appointment in fifteen minutes. She gathered up her papers and headed down to the court room. As she got closer, she couldn't help but think back on the last time she'd been down here. The ministry had been trying to sort out the loyal from the traitors. Harry had testified on behalf of Snape, telling the court what he'd seen in the Pensieve. And then she'd admitted that Snape was still alive. That somehow, he'd woken up as she knelt beside him in the shrieking shack, shedding tears for all the lives that had been lost in the war. He hadn't spoken a single word to her when his eyes opened. They had stared at each other for an endless moment, each shocked speechless. Then he'd apparated away. She hadn't seen him again.

She knew that he'd returned to the ministry not long after the marriage law had passed. She'd have to be blind and deaf to miss that. He'd caused such a ruckus that the staff had nearly started a riot. Of course she'd been curious about his return, even debated on going to see him a few times. But no one knew his exact whereabouts, which was probably a good thing considering the way the general population had reacted to his first appearance. She wondered for a while if he might come and see her, but as the weeks passed she realized that he wouldn't. And why would he? She wasn't anything special to him. She probably reminded him of a very painful time for him. She wondered briefly, as the steps between her and the court drew smaller and smaller, if he'd petitioned someone for marriage. But of course not. It would have been all over the papers if he had. And Snape would never take part in this monstrous arrangement. She knew he wasn't the type of man to take a wife like an object. Hell, he probably wouldn't even want a wife at all.

The door to the courtroom put a stop to her musings. She was here. She couldn't put it off or pretend it wasn't really happening. After a deep breath for courage, she walked over the threshold.

A huge crowd was gathered. Reporters and other ministry workers and all of the petitioners. She blinked against the bright flashes of the cameras and tried to pretend they weren't there. It was just her and the judge. Hermoine looked up to see which judge had been chosen to preside over her case- and gasped. It was the minister himself. Did this really merit that much attention? The older man looked down at her wearing a severe frown.

"We are here to oversee the choice of Miss Hermione Jean Granger of a Pureblood husband from those that have submitted a petition. I believe there have been...er...several petitions in this case. Have you made your choice, Miss Granger?"

"Actually Minister, no." She ignored the gasp that went through the crowd. "I am requesting that I be allowed to forgo a Pureblood husband, on the grounds that this law is unjust and based on unfair prejudice. I have-"

"Miss Granger," the minister interrupted her with a bored tone. "The matter of your opinions on the law itself are not what these proceedings are for. If you have a problem with the law, they need to be taken up with the department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"I have taken it up with them!" Hermione said, exasperated. "I have submitted petition after petition. Nothing I have done has-"

"Be that as it may," the Minister interrupted again with a dismissive wave, "request denied. With the law as it stands, it would be illegal to grant it. Now, if you haven't made a decision as to which petitioner you will accept, I believe we have one who would like to submit his candidacy above the others on the basis of his superior ancestry. Is that still the case?" He looked out over the crowd. Hermione stared at him blankly. Superior ancestry? A horrible, horrible thought occurred to her. If Draco bloody Malfoy was trying to force a petition on her, she wouldn't care what Harry said about how much he'd changed. She'd hex him on the spot. But it wasn't Draco who stepped out of the crowd. It was impossibly worse than Draco.

"It is," Lucius Malfoy said in his sneering voice. He came down to the floor and stood a few feet away from Hermione, his walking stick clutched tightly in his hand. Hermione stared at him blankly. She simply couldn't accept what was right in front of her. She'd heard that Lucius had been let out of Azkaban, but the thought that he would submit a petition for her never even crossed her mind. He hated her! Why would he want to marry her? A terrible idea occurred to her. After his wife had left him, he'd been even more vocal of his hatred of her and all Muggleborns. He wouldn't- he wouldn't marry her just to _punish _her, would he? Flashes of her time at Malfoy manor came back to her with horrible clarity. She couldn't help but cringe away from him. Had she said she'd rather be married to a Malfoy than cause strife with her friends? Why had she been such an idiot?

A little of her strength came back to her and she squared her shoulders.

"I will not have him, Minister. You cannot force me to accept him."

"Miss Granger, as you have refused to choose a petitioner, one will be chosen for you. If you refuse, your wand will be snapped and you will be stripped of all rights." His voice was steely. In a flash, Hermione saw all the threats she'd received about what would happen if she lost her rights. Her shoulders slumped. She had to keep her wand. It was her only way to defend herself. She'd fought Lucius before. Could she survive being married to him? Being his property? It was her only choice. "Well then," the minister started again. "If there are no other petitioners who feel they can challenge Mister Malfoy's claim, then-" He was cut short by a collective gasp running through the crowd. Hermione turned to see what had caused the commotion.

Severus couldn't watch any more. He had to do something, anything. He'd felt that same prickle of pride when Hermione had stormed into the court, demanding an exception be made for her. But she couldn't have been prepared to handle Lucius putting forward a claim. Even Severus had been shocked. But it made a hideous kind of sense to him. He knew what Lucius had in mind for Hermione if he won her. He couldn't let it happen. He wanted to applaud at her Gryffindor courage when she'd flatly refused Malfoy, but as the Minister threatened to snap her wand and strip her of all rights, Severus had realized something. Hermione _did _need someone to protect her. In this matter, she did. And Severus was the one who would do it. It was as natural as breathing. He'd been protecting her for more than half of her life.

He started forward before he'd even realized he was moving. His wand was clutched tightly in his hand as he strode up to where Lucius and Hermione stood. The Minister looked at him curiously.

"Severus?" he asked. Hermione whirled around and saw him. Her face flashed with shock, concern, hope, and then back to desperation. It was the hope that Severus held onto. She saw him and felt hope. He could do this. After a deep breath, he stopped on Hermione's other side and spoke.

"I believe that I can challenge Lucius' claim, Minister." He kept his voice bland, as if he were speaking of the weather instead of the future of the witch next to him. The Minister spluttered for a moment and then collected himself.

"I don't believe we have a formal petition on your behalf, Professo- Mister Snape."

"Here it is," Severus said calmly, conjuring a petition with his wand and sending it forward. The Minister took it and looked it over.

"This is ludicrous, Minister. Snape is only Halfblood! He cannot challenge me!"

"Ah, but there are other things to consider, Mister Malfoy. His history, and he does have an Order of Merlin..."

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Snape," Lucius hissed at Severus. "You don't even want the chit. Is this just another way to get back at me? Haven't you taken enough from me?!" Severus barely turned his head in Lucius' direction, as if he wasn't worthy of Severus' notice.

"And what possible reason could you have to want the girl, Lucius?" His tone was still bored, bland, but he was seething inside.

"I've been saying for years that this is the true place in society for her kind. I'll have a little repayment for all the trouble the little Mudblood's caused me-" His sneer was cut off as Severus' wand came up and pointed directly into his face.

"Say that word again in my presence, Lucius, and you will live to regret it," Severus hissed in a low, deadly whisper. Lucius quelled and blanched back. Then he seemed to recall himself and glared at Severus.

"What, Snape, can you not get a woman of your own with those good looks?" he sneered. "Or maybe you can't get a man of your own? Too bad, you can't have mine." His hand reached out to pull Hermione to him. But Severus' fingers were already curled tightly around Hermione's upper arm and he took a step towards her, bringing his chest up to her back. He loomed over her, tall and menacing.

"She is not yours, Lucius. She never will be." His voice was velvety steel, flinty with anger. Lucius' hand dropped away and he glared at Snape again. "Minister, I request a duel to settle this matter."

"A duel, Mister Snape? Really, gentlemen, this is all rather unorthodox-"

"I accept, Minister," Lucius cut in. He smiled evilly at Hermione.

"You'll be mine yet," he whispered. Hermione unconsciously pressed closer to Severus. A strange thrill went through him, but he reminded himself that a venomous snake would be preferable to Malfoy.

"Very well then, gentlemen. Shall I set up a room for you?" The minister sounded tired and ready to have done with the whole mess, as if his lunch was more important than the results of this case. Hermione glared at him.

"That won't be necessary, Minister," Severus said smoothly. "This will only take a moment." He focused his Legilimency on Hermione. _Get behind me, little one_, he whispered in her mind. Her eyes flew to him, shocked, but she did as instructed. Lucius faced him and Severus could already see him forming spells in his mind. They would duel the Dark way, not the way respectable wizards dueled. After all, they were both Dark wizards. Lucius lifted his wand and started to speak. With a wordless spell, Severus disarmed him. While Lucius was staring at his hand where his wand had been only moments before, Severus sent a spell at him. "_Stupefy_," he said in his measured tone. As if he were telling a waiter what he wanted for lunch. Lucius crashed back against the wall and collapsed. Severus didn't even flash a self satisfied smile at his handiwork. He turned back to the minister and asked nonchalantly, "Will that be satisfactory?"

"I- uh- well, yes," he finally said. "I believe we can proceed." He turned to Hermione. "Unless you would rather forgo your rights and renounce your status as a witch?" Hermione looked between the minister and Snape, utterly lost. Only moments ago she'd been facing marriage to Lucius and now he was unconscious in the corner and Snape was here and offering to marry her and she had to choose, him or the threats and hiding, and she didn't know what life with Snape would be like- what would he expect of her?- and could she go through with it... her mind whirled in chaos and then suddenly, she felt a calm touch her mind, like a soothing hand reaching out to her. _Accept the petition, Hermione. I am no threat to you, physical or otherwise._ She turned to Severus and drew in a few sharp breaths. She believed him.

"I'll accept his petition, Minister," she said, her eyes still locked on Severus'. A murmur went through the crowd but neither Severus or Hermione heard it. They continued to stare at each other. The Minister forged ahead with the required words, binding them together in the eyes of the law. It only took a moment, and then Hermione realized with a shock so profound that it stole her breath: she was no longer Hermione Granger. She was Hermione Snape.

_**Eeeeeek! Are you all as excited as I am? They got married! yayayayay! What did you think? Review and let me know!**_

_**Also, I still want your feedback about an audio book. Would you like one? If so, does anyone know of a good site to put one up so it can be listened to for free? I've looked at a few and haven't found one that will work as of yet, but I'm still on the look out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello all! Here's the next chapter for you-hope you enjoy it : ) Also, I am very excited ot announce that the first TWO chapters of the Learning to Live Audiobook are up! They can be found on Youtube on the channel I created just for this project. The channel name is Arabella Faith and the video name is Learning to Live-with Snape, chapters 1 & 2. I will probably post chapter three on Wednesday and catch up to my weekly updates here by next week. Hope you like it! Also, just FYI...I have absolutely no skill with accents, and as I know without a doubt that I will never sound even close to Emma Watson or my gorgeous Alan Rickman, I do not use a British accent for their voices. Sorry all! Go check it out, drop me a line, let me know what you think!**_

4

Severus swept from the court room quickly and quietly. He didn't say a single word to his new wife. Wife. The word disgusted him. This wasn't a marriage. It was a puppet show engineered by the ministry. Hermione Granger was no more his wife than he was a parakeet. This wasn't a real union. It was a sham. A woman like Hermione would never marry him if there were any way to avoid it. And a man like him would never marry anyone if he had any choice. _But you did have a choice,_his mind whispered to him. He could have stayed quiet and let her choose to marry Malfoy or loose her wand. But what kind of man would he be if he'd allowed that to happen? Had he really done her any favors by putting himself forward as a candidate? He couldn't be sure. All he knew was that he wanted away from the court, the ministry, the world- as soon as possible.

"Professor Snape!" He heard the voice calling behind him but pretended he didn't. Just when he was sure the crowd had allowed him to escape, a very small, delicate hand closed on his arm, drawing him to a stop. Severus looked back at her. The hallway was almost totally empty now. She was staring up at him with a myriad of emotion on her face. Couldn't she control her emotions better than that? Did she always have to wear her heart on her sleeve? "Professor Snape," she started again, slightly breathless.

"I am no longer a professor, Miss Granger." He stared down his nose at her and she blinked slowly.

"And I'm no longer Miss Granger," she said back. She had quick wit, he had to give her that. Her mind had always been sharp. That would be one plus to this awful situation.

"True, for now," he drawled.

"For now?" There was confusion in her tone and a hint of something else. Hope? Who wouldn't be hopeful at the prospect of not being married to him forever? He scowled.

"That _is _what I said."

"But...what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Now if you'll excuse me," he started to turn away from her and that small hand caught him again.

"Professor- Severus- may I call you by your first name, sir?"

"Under the circumstances, I believe it would be...appropriate." He drawled out the word in what had become a sort of signature for his speech patterns.

"Severus, then. We need to- to talk about this. About what just happened. There are things we need to work out."

"What things need worked out?"

"I don't even know where you're staying," she whispered and dropped her lashes in an utterly feminine gesture of uncertainty.

"Yes, I suppose we must deal with the matter of the residency clause of the blasted law." He quickly conjured a small slip of paper with the address of the flat he'd rented on it. Reluctantly, he handed it to her. "This is where I am staying. You may bring along anything you feel is necessary. Now, Miss Gr- Hermione, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way." He took a step back so that her hand fell away from his arm. Then he apparated back to his flat.

He paced back and forth across the wooden floor. What the hell was he going to do with a woman? Miss Granger- damn it! Hermione, she wasn't Miss Granger any longer- was a bright witch. Certainly she would have things to do to occupy her time...she wouldn't be underfoot all the time, right? He felt his brow crease with worry and scowled to erase the expression. Married twenty minutes and his emotional control was already slipping. If he wasn't careful, this woman would be the death of him...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione stared at the blank spot on the hall that had just been vacated by her ex potions professor. When someone walked past and looked at her curiously, she mechanically started making her way back to her office. What the hell had just happened? How in the world had she ended up married to _Professor Snape_?! And now what? He'd walked out as if nothing unusual had happened. Like he married old students of his every day. What had he meant "bring anything along anything you feel is necessary?" What was necessary in this situation?

She knew she would be required to move into Severus' house. And her house- his house now, since he had "legal power" over her. What would become of it? And what in Helga Hufflepuff's name had he meant when he'd said "for now?" Did that mean he thought the law would be repealed? Could they work together to get things changed?

Sudden hope flared within her. Severus was a brilliant man, and he wielded considerable influence now that the war was over. Excited to talk to him about what his plan was, Hermione picked up her pace and quickly picked up her things at her desk. Her boss stared at her as if she'd grown antennae when she handed him the note the Minister had given her allowing her to leave early for the day. Then she walked briskly down to the nearest fireplace and flooed back to her house.

But what to bring?

She snatched the small bag she'd enchanted three years ago when she Harry and Ron had been on the run. It had been extremely useful at times. She looked around her home and felt a pang of loss. Even if it wouldn't be forever, she hated to leave. It was such a cozy place. A bright, sunny sitting room, a big kitchen where she could cook meals the old fashioned way, a big staircase that led up to her bedroom and guest room, and best of all, a private bathroom with a large clawfoot bathtub. But she just couldn't see Severus coming to stay here. She tried to imagine his long, black clad limbs against the light colored couch or see him brushing his teeth in her lilac colored bathroom. No, she couldn't see him here.

As she started going through the house and picking things she wanted to take with her, she realized most of what she was bringing were things that would remind her of home, not things she actually needed. She was about to put the photograph book in her hand back down when she changed her mind again. Unless she ran out of room in the bag, she would keep her little momentos with her. She would need the comfort, she was sure. She slowly made her way upstairs and stopped in shock when she opened her bedroom door.

"Crooks!" She exclaimed the cat's name guiltily. How had she forgotten about Crookshanks? He glared at her from his spot on the bed. His reproachful look seemed to demand explanation. She dropped her bag down on the bed next to him and scratched behind his ears coaxingly. "You forgive me, don't you, Crooks? I'm so sorry. We have to go away for a while." Suddenly she hoped that Severus wouldn't throw a fit when she showed up at his house with a cat in her arms. She thought back to Crookshank's first introduction to Ron and shuddered. Surely it couldn't be as bad as that? "Well he'll just have to get used to it if he doesn't like it," she murmured. After adding a bag of Crookshank's food to her mental list of things to pack, she started to the closet and began to pull clothes out of it.

Half an hour later she had packed everything she thought she might need and still had a little room to spare in the bag. She happily filled the remaining place with extra books. When everything was done she looped the bag's small strap over her wrist, grabbed Crookshanks under her arm, and apparated to Diagon Alley. She landed with a small pop on the street Severus had written down. She recognized it from the many times she'd gone shopping here. It brought back fond memories of buying school supplies. There was a bakery she liked just down the street and a bookshop she favored right around the corner from here. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad staying here for a while.

She started scanning the addresses of the shops, looking for one close to the number on the paper Severus had given her. Walking down the street slowly she kept eying the main levels to the shops, looking for a door that might lead to a basement flat. Finally she spotted the one she'd been looking for. It was a small shop that looked like it sold nothing except herbs. Her forehead wrinkled as she tried to find a door. Finally she spotted a narrow flight of stairs. She was mildly shocked. Snape, upstairs? It seemed so...out of character. But to be honest, she was relieved. She needed sunshine to thrive. Being locked in a dreary basement flat hadn't been something she was looking forward to.

At the top of the stairs she tucked Crookshanks tighter under her arm and knocked lightly. Nothing happened. She knocked again, a little louder this time.

Severus stared at the door as if it might jump out and bite him. He knew who was behind the door. Hermione Snape. He grimaced and tried to push that out of his mind. She was just Hermione. The bushy haired girl from Hogwarts. But she was so much more than that. He couldn't deny it. She was the woman who'd played an invaluable part to defeating Voldermort. She had saved his life. And now...she was his wife. Severus squared his shoulders, adopted his most imposing look, and opened the door.

Hermione had turned and was looking back down to the street when the door opened, giving Severus a perfect profile view of her. She truly was a beautiful woman. Small and petite, but strong and full of vigor. She was everything he was not. Her height couldn't be more than five foot five, while he stood over six feet tall. She wore her emotions proudly while he kept his close to the vest. She was light where he was darkness. Then she turned and caught sight of him. Her face looked surprised, then a look of worry crossed her features before that slight shyness took over. Part of him, some long forgotten instinct he'd buried so deeply he'd never thought it would resurface, wanted to tip her face up to his with a gentle touch, and tell her everything would be alright. Of course he didn't.

Instead he moved aside to allow her to come through the door. She only hesitated a moment and then took the single step that brought her into his home. As she started to look around, Severus noticed the large orange ball of fluff clutched protectively under her arm. Hermione noticed him looking and held up one hand to him.

"Look, Severus, I'm sorry I forgot to mention him, but I couldn't just leave him. He goes where I go. I'll try to keep him out of your way as much as I can." She stared up at him with big, guileless eyes.

"He could be...problematic," Severus said slowly.

"If its that you don't like cats-"

"Its not that," he cut in. As if she could tell the commotion had something to do with her, Demons Brew trotted into the front room, tail held high in the air, regal as a queen. She spotted the group of them and froze. Hermione took in a sharp breath and looked from Severus, to the feline, and then back to Severus.

"You have a cat?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course not," he said loftily. "I have a kneazle." Crookshanks stirred under Hermione's arm until she was forced to put him down.

"Kneazle's are orange, not black," Hermione said absently as she watched Crookshanks approach the other animal.

"Brew is a very special sort of kneazle."

"Brew?" Hermione looked up from her cat and raised a brow at Severus.

"Her name is Demons Brew."

"Quite a mouthful," Hermione commented.

"Hence the shorter name," Severus said through clenched teeth. He watched Crookshanks approach Brew out of the corner of his eye. "She may be territorial. She's never had cat around so I'm not sure how well they will get along."

"Crooks is half kneazle," she said slowly. "Maybe they will get along?" Her tone was so hopeful it was almost laughable. Crookshanks and Demons Brew stayed a foot apart from each other, sniffing the air with their little flat noses. Crooks took a step closer and Brew hissed at him. Crooks froze. Brew's tail twitched, then she trotted away as if the cat who'd just infiltrated her domain was of little consequence. Hermione let out a relieved breath and Severus had to stop himself from doing the same. When Crookshanks started into the sitting room and made himself comfortable in a ray of sunshine painting the floor warm amber, Hermoine took another step in and looked around again.

The flat was much bigger inside than out, as was the case with the homes of most wizards. The roof was very tall, vaulted and showed huge wooden beams. The floor was all hardwood and the entry room led into a big sitting room. A tall counter separated off a corner of the large room where the kitchen was. There was a hallway visible to the right that she was sure led to the bathroom and bedroom. It was open, airy, and filled with sunshine. Never in a thousand years would Hermione have expected Severus Snape to live in a place like this. When she turned back to him, clearly surprised, he smirked in a condescending way.

"Were you expecting a dreary dungeon, Hermione?" He said it sarcastically.

"Honestly? Yes. This is beautiful, Severus."

"I'm glad you approve," he said, his dismissive tone making it obvious that he didn't give a damn if she liked the place or not. She continued to stare at the flat and Severus closed the door. Then he stood there, uncomfortable for a moment. "Where are your things?" he finally snapped. He hadn't meant to sound quite so angry, but didn't apologize. She lifted the bag on her wrist for him to see.

"In here," she said. His brows drew together.

"That is all your brought with you?"

"It can hold more than it looks like it can," she said dismissively. "I wasn't really sure what to bring, though. I didn't know..." She looked back at the flat and shrugged. "I have no idea what to do in this situation, Severus."

"Why don't we have a seat," Severus said with a sigh. They walked to the sitting area in silence. Hermione perched on the sofa and Severus sat in a wingback chair that had a small table stacked high with books next to it. He stretched out his long legs and crossed his ankles. Then he tented his fingers under his chin and looked at Hermione. "You may ask me any questions you wish, and I will answer any I deem worthy of response to the best of my ability." Hermione's brows raised when he said 'any that I deem worthy,' but she didn't comment. She looked down at the floor for several long moments, gathering her thoughts. When she looked up again, her face was set.

"Why did you save me?"

_I can see she's starting with the easy ones_, Severus thought to himself. He recrossed his ankles and lifted one brow lazily.

"Because you needed saving."

"Is that really to the best of your ability, Severus?" She continued to look at him with those intelligent brown eyes. He fought the urge to shift in his seat.

"Very well, Miss Gr- Hermione. If you must know, I was...aware of your situation. It had come to my attention that your petition hearing was today and I decided to see how the proceedings progressed. I will admit I was surprised when Lucius put forth his claim. Am I right in my assumption that you weren't aware of his petition?"

"I started burning them without reading the letters after the first few dozen arrived." She blushed slightly but Severus nodded approvingly.

"Smart," he commented before continuing. "When I saw Lucius step forward and deduced his intent with you, I decided that you could not be forced to choose between _him_ and expulsion from the wizarding world and the protection of the law."

"You...you hadn't put in a petition before just then, had you?"

"Certainly not," he snapped. Hermione nodded and gave him a slight smile.

"I'm sure this isn't...ideal for you. But I want you to know that I appreciate what you did for me," she reached across the space between them and laid her hand on his knee. "Very much." Severus' surprised eyes flicked from where her hand was resting on him and then back up to her face. His shock only showed for a moment, though, before he gave her a tight nod. When she withdrew her hand, he stared at the spot where it had touched him. When was the last time a woman had touched him? And now, today, Hermione had put her hand on him three times. Had a woman's hands always been so soft and warm?

"I'm sure you have other questions for me," he prompted. Hermione didn't hesitate this time.

"What did you mean when you said 'for now' earlier? Do you think the law will be repealed?"

"I cannot say for certain what the ministry will do, however," he drew out the word and paused. "I have been working for several months to get this ridiculous law repealed. I have figured out how to do it, but it will take some time." Hermione gaped at him. He'd been working to get the law repealed for months? Was that why he'd come back? And he knew how to do it?

"You mean you- Thats what you- how?" she finally asked.

"Don't get too excited Hermione. It won't be easy. The ministry is convinced the low birthrates and the high number of squib children are the direct result of diluting the magical bloodlines with muggle ones. Which, of course, is utter rubbish. But until it is proven otherwise, the law will stand."

"Then...we just need to find out what is actually causing the problem...and you think that will get the law repealed?"

"That is what the Minister has assured me, yes."

"Have you given any thought to how to go about investigating the trouble?"

"Some," he said simply.

"I don't suppose...Do you think...Is there anything I can do to help?"

"As this matter concerns you quite personally, I will keep you abreast of my results and will inform you if there is anything you can do to facilitate the process."

A long pause stretched between them.

"In the meantime...?" Hermione finally ventured.

"In the meantime, we are stuck in this...situation."

"What are your-" she paused, considered her next word, blushed and then stared resolutely at the floor. "Expectations?"

"I expect," he said with a kind of soft intensity, "for you to stay out of my way as much as possible. We will try to continue on as genially as possible considering the circumstances. If there are things you need that you cannot procure for yourself, let me know and I will try to provide to the best of my abilities. I am sure it will take us some time to adjust to each other's schedules and until then we will have to simply be patient. I will warn you now that I am not a patient man, as I'm sure you are well aware. However, I will attempt to...restrain myself from making this any more difficult than it already is."

"And as-" she cleared her throat and continued to stare at the floor. "As your wife?"

"I thought I just explained what I expected," he said sharply.

"I mean that I'm not- I won't-" she stopped and then looked up at him defiantly. "If you're planning-"

"It is not my intention to force you to my bed," he hissed at her. He shot to his feet and stalked away from her, his long black robes swishing behind him ominously. Severus forced himself to take several long, deep breaths to keep from turning and lashing out at her. How dare she accuse him of such a thing? What kind of man did she think he was? He fumed silently as he paced the floor, refusing to look over at her. He tried to tell himself that she was a scared, confused woman just trying to protect herself. But the fact that she considered, even for a moment, that he was one of those things she would need to protect herself from, especially _sexually_, made him so choked with anger that he couldn't speak.

Even if she had no faith in him as a man, did she really think that Dumbledore would hire wizard to teach girls and young women if he thought, even for a moment, that they could abuse their position or take advantage? And damn it, Dumbledore aside, he was offended that the idea of him actually _forcing _her would cross her mind. Hadn't he told her that he wasn't a threat to her? She'd accepted him. He thought that meant she had at least a modicum of trust and respect for him.

"Severus?" Hermione had come up behind him. Her voice was soft and hesitant. She didn't touch him this time, but he stopped as if she had. Slowly he turned to her and glared down at her. The little witch was twisting the bag nervously in her hands. "I...apologize. I had no right to assume that you... I know you better than that, sir. I just let my fear get the better of me." Finally she looked up at him. "I'm sorry." Severus searched her face for traces of her earlier accusation. She seemed honestly apologetic for her outburst. Finally, Severus gave a sharp nod.

"See that it doesn't happen again," he said shortly, then walked back to his chair and sat once more. Hermione resumed her position on the couch looking considerably more comfortable. "Do you have any further questions?"

"Well don't take this the wrong way after what I said earlier...but where will I sleep?" There was a small smile playing on her lips and Severus felt the responding smile try to rise up to his own face. He smothered it but was grateful for the break in the tension. He rose from the chair he'd just resumed.

"Follow me," he beckoned. They went down the hall, him in front and her trailing behind him. "That is the bathroom, that is my study, and this door leads to your room." He stopped outside the last door in the hall. Stepping aside, he let her open the door and look inside. It was simply decorated, a full sized bed with a white comforter, a small table with a lamp, a desk and a dark mahogany chest of drawers. She walked to the door on the right and opened it. Inside was the closet. It wasn't huge, but it would accommodate her entire wardrobe if she wanted it to. She glanced over her shoulder at the other door in the room.

"What does that one lead to?" she asked, shutting the closet door and crossing the room.

"That door leads to my bedroom," His voice stopped her before she turned the doorknob. "You are not to use that door or enter my room unless it is a matter of the utmost importance." His tone was sharp and commanding. It was a tone she recognized. She'd heard it many times in her years at Hogwarts. He'd used it when telling students to stay out of his stores of potions, or when telling Neville never to attempt to make a sleeping drought again. Stern and brooking no argument. She smiled a little and looked back at him. "I will afford you the same courtesy. While you are here, this room is yours to do with as you like. Feel free to..." he searched for the words. "Make yourself at home," he finished. "If there are changes you feel necessary to make to anywhere else in the house, let me know and we can discuss them. I ask also that you do not interrupt me in my study when I am working. It is in both of our best interest if I am allowed to work unhindered by constant interruptions."

"Of course," Hermione murmured, letting her fingers touch the soft fabric of the comforter. "Are there any of the books on the shelves in the sitting room that you'd like me to refrain from reading or are they ok to look at?"

"You're an adult, Hermione. Any book in my home is available to you. I trust you know not to do anything stupid with them."

"And what do we do about finances?" There were so many things to figure out- marriage was so complicated! "I'm sure that my account at Gringotts has been converted to your account because of my...situation." She was referring to her status as his legal property and they both knew it. But neither said the awful words out loud.

"I have no interest in whatever wealth you may have accumulated, Hermione. We can find out tomorrow how the vaults have been handled, if you wish. We can keep an accounting of all money spent while we are in this...situation...if you'd like, and make sure we get our finances straightened out when this is over."

"That's not necessary," she interjected. "I just wanted to know how you felt about the whole thing." She shifted uncomfortably.

"Hermione, stop," Severus said softly. It wasn't quite a gentle tone, but coming from him, it was downright soothing. "No matter what this law says, I do not consider you a lesser citizen and certainly not my property. You are the exact same witch that you were this morning. As long as you refrain from accusing me of any further brutality and be the rational, mature witch I know you can be, I hope- I assume that our lives can and will go on much the way they were before this...contract." He stopped and she walked closer to him.

"Thank you," she whispered. Her smile made the muscles in his stomach clench. "I cannot tell you what it means to me that you are being so- so decent about all this."

"If anyone tries to treat you otherwise, Hermione, if anyone attempts to malign you in any way," he stopped and then continued in a much darker tone. "I can legally protect you as if you were mine." Hermoine shivered at his words, but not in fear. It was something altogether different. The way he'd said those last few words, the implication of being_ his_, the unspoken threat to anyone daring to injure her, well...it was sexy. Which was so strange considering the circumstances, but she couldn't deny it. As she looked up at her always sneering, domineering, intimidating ex potions professor, Hermione suddenly realized he was more than that. She'd gotten a glimpse of him as a man when Harry had told his story to the court. But this was the real flesh and blood man before her. Suddenly he seemed so real, so vital and full of life. He'd always been this lofty figure in her life- distant and surreal. Now he was standing before her and looking down at her with eyes that were very human, very intense. This man was her husband. The word itself was so strange, but even stranger when attached to Severus Snape. Before she could give it any more thought, he turned and abruptly left.

Severus stalked down the hallway and slammed the door to his study behind him. What the hell had he been thinking? He could hardly believe what he'd said to her, the way he'd said it. _As if she were his_? It was a wonder she wasn't running for the hills! He was utterly disgusted with himself. For saying something so stupid and for feeling the need to say it to begin with. She'd just looked so lost, as if she were really starting to believe the bollocks that the Ministry was saying about her blood. The idea of someone treating her like less of a person had him so angry that he wanted to hit something. Was this just his lingering protectiveness from her school days at work? He didn't think so. He was afraid that he was developing a foolish emotional attachment to Hermione. It was dangerous. He needed to guard himself against it. She was a beautiful young woman, brilliant and courageous. It would be easy to do something so stupid as to fall in love with her. He reminded himself that she was half his age but when he tried to picture that bushy haired little know it all that she'd been, he could only see her squaring her shoulders off to the minister, declaring that she wouldn't accept Malfoy. He forced himself to remember that under normal circumstances a woman like her would never even consider being with a man like him. They weren't in a relationship, they were in a contractual arrangement. Nothing more.

To distract himself from any further thoughts of Hermione, he threw himself into his work. A few minutes later he was engrossed in a text about the muggle gestation and birth process. Three hours later he emerged from his study with far too vast a knowledge of a woman's innards for his own liking. He had no desire to know the clinical names of all of a lady's bits. Nor did he want to know what exactly happened to...deposits...left in those places. His general knowledge had served him quite well through his entire life. He could have happily gone the next fifty years without knowing what the term cervical mucus meant. He'd been living a content life without the knowledge that things like lochia existed. As he walked to the living room he tried very very hard to push all thoughts of reproduction from his head. Muggle childbirth was just so _messy_. They lacked the medical advancements that the wizarding world had because of magic and it made their birthing process extremely...gooey. He shuddered slightly. Humans were nasty things when one really got down to it.

He was greeted at the end of the hallway with a heavenly smell filling the living room. Inhaling deeply, he looked around and saw Hermione curled up asleep on the couch with a book dangling from her hands. There were two pots on the stove which were stirring themselves occasionally. Severus went over and took the book from her lax hands. He glanced at the cover. _Advanced Transfiguration and Transmutational Techniques_. He should have known she would gravitate to one of the most complex books in the house. When he set the book down on the side table, her eyes fluttered open.

"You do have a room in which to sleep if you are tired, Hermione." He sounded harsh and angry although he'd meant it as a simple statement. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Oh, Severus, you're done." She yawned again and stood up. "I wasn't sure when you'd be finished in your study so I made dinner and left it on the stove. I must have fallen asleep waiting for you to come out." She walked over to the stove and Severus followed behind her, feeling like a heel. Not only had he snapped at her when he hadn't meant to, he'd snapped at her after she'd _made him dinner_.

"It smells good," he ventured gruffly. She turned back to him and looked shocked.

"Is that a compliment, Severus?" She laughed. He raised a brow at her.

"Take it how you will, Hermione." He kept his voice neutral and she laughed again.

"Well wait till you try it before you decide to compliment me or not." She looked into the pans and took over stirring them by hand. One had what appeared to be some kind of shredded pork and the other a strange mixture of cooked greens. Severus pulled down two plates from the cupboard and handed one to her. She took it and started rummaging through his cabinets.

"Hermione, it might speed up the process if you ask the man who lives here instead of just rifling through my entire kitchen. What are you looking for?"

"Bread."

"To your left. The silver box." He pointed and she opened the container holding bread. Taking two slices, she put them next to each other on his plate and did the same to hers. Then she served the spicy smelling pork onto the bread open-faced. He put a smallish amount of the greens on his plate and they walked to the table together. Hermione asked him what he'd been looking at in his study but Severus couldn't go into details without loosing his appetite so he only gave basic descriptions. She laughed at his obvious discomfort and he growled at her in response. Four years ago that sound would have given her nightmares. That night it just made her laugh harder. Without him knowing it, a very slight smile twisted his lips. Hermione noticed it though.

The rest of dinner was uneventful until Severus asked where she'd gotten the meat from. He'd only meant the question conversationally but when she shifted and color rose to her cheeks he was instantly suspicious. What could she possibly be hiding?

"It's..uh...not meat."

"Excuse me?"

"Its not meat. It just looks like pork."

"What the hell is it then?" He looked at the mostly gone food on his plate with new found suspicion. Hermione coughed and mumbled something. Severus only stared at her.

"Jackfruit," she finally repeated.

"Fruit," Severus said slowly, as if he might have heard wrong again. "This," he moved the food around with his fork, "is fruit?!" She swallowed and nodded, still looking just to the side of his face instead of in his eyes. He speared a small chunk on his fork and brought it to his mouth. It hovered there momentarily, and then he put it hesitantly in his mouth. He chewed slowly, perceiving for the first time the subtle differences between this and the texture he expected from real meat. There were only slight variations. Ones he'd never have picked up on if she hadn't told him. Finally he swallowed. "It's good," he said nonchalantly, as if he'd known all along.

Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding and couldn't help the smile that stole over her face. That could have gone much, much worse. She tried to imagine what it would be like if she'd made a revelation like that to Ron or even Harry. It wouldn't have gone nearly so smoothly. There was more to the man before her than she had initially thought.

Severus tried to remember her ever eating meat in all the times he'd watched her have her lunch in the common area. He couldn't recall a single instance. When he'd cleared his plate he took his and hers over to the sink and put a cleaning charm on them. As they rinsed themselves, he turned back to her with what he hoped was a casual stance.

"You're a vegetarian," he said. It wasn't exactly a question, but it wasn't a statement either. Hermione finished her drink and stood. She nodded and then walked over to add the cup to the pile of dishes. She glanced at him as if expecting him to say something more on the subject. Was this a sore spot? He wasn't surprised, now that he thought about it. She was always trying to save the flubberworms or some such rabble. It wasn't that hard to believe she wouldn't be willing to eat an animal. "I'll make sure there is always appropriate food in the house. If there is anything specific you need, let me know." Then he walked out of the kitchen and into his room.

Hermione stood at the sink, speechless. That had gone...rather well, over all. It could have gone much worse, certainly. Severus was a strange, abrupt man, but maybe...maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she'd feared. She jumped when Severus' bedroom door banged open and he stepped a foot out into the hall.

"Thank you for dinner," he said formally. Hermione blinked at him.

"You're welcome," she said reflexively. He gave her one of his curt nods and then went back into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Yes, strange and abrupt.

_**Super long chapter, but I hope you liked it. BTW, the whole jackfruit cooked like pork thing is real, and one of my favorite recipes! Drop me a line if you want the recipe! Go check out the Audio book, and don't forget to review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Last time:

"Thank you for dinner," he said formally. Hermione blinked at him.

"You're welcome," she said reflexively. He gave her one of his curt nods and then went back into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Yes, strange and abrupt.

And now...

5

Hermione went back into her bedroom and started to shut the door. Then she remembered that Crookshanks was still out in the sitting room.

"Crooks," she called softly. There was an almost imperceptible padding down the hall and then Crookshanks walked casually into the bedroom. Hermione bent down to scratch him behind the ears and then went over to the desk. With a jolt she realized that her friends had probably heard about what happened through the papers. They must be going crazy with worry! She sat down abruptly, dug in her bag for quill and parchment, and wrote out two identical letters.

Everything is fine, don't worry. I will explain later. Don't do anything stupid, I mean it.

Mione

She tapped them lightly with her wand. They folded themselves up and flew out of her window.

Harry had been distraught after Hedwig's death. After the dust had settled, Ron had tried to suggest that he buy another owl but Harry just couldn't do it yet. Hermione had researched the way the Ministry had enchanted their memos to fly to their proper destination and with a little work had managed to store a charm in Ron's, Harry's and her own wand that would allow them to send letters to each other in much the same way. He still had to use a post owl for his other correspondence, but at least he could send messages to them easily. Now that time had passed, she'd heard Harry mention once or twice that he'd given thought to getting another owl. Hermione hoped he would, if just for the companionship, but assumed that even if he did, they would still use their charm for passing notes back and forth between themselves.

There was still a long stretch left on the piece of parchment she'd pulled out. She looked at it, considering making a list to sort things out in her brain. She'd always done better at thinking when she could write things out. Before she realized it, she'd written on the paper.

Learning how to live with Snape

Day One

-Leaving my things in my bag until I need them. Why unpack everything if there's a chance of getting the law repealed tomorrow? Wishful thinking? Probably.

-Took the jackfruit/vegetarian revelation well. Unexpected. Handled it better than Ronald would have.

-Has a cat!

-Apparently dislikes people sleeping on his couch. Must remember always to come back to bedroom when I get tired.

-Objects strongly to being accused of intentions of molestation. Thats a good sign, right?

-Called me 'little one' right before we were married. Hasn't since. Meaning?

Notes: Reassured me in a rather...sweet way that this situation does not change me or how he will treat me. Feeling grateful and -? What? Will explore this further as the situation allows. And who would have thought Severus Snape would own a cat? Even if she is a kneazle. There appears to be even more depth to him than I thought before. Will ask tomorrow if there is anything I can be doing from inside the ministry to help with his research into the birth problems.

She sat back and studied her list. It had helped her clear her head considerably. There really was no reason to take everything out of her bag now. She would take things out as she needed them, and that way she wouldn't be living out of her bag, per se, but she wouldn't have to pack everything up if they found the answer right away. Her eyes skimmed further down until she came to the last point. She hadn't realized it had been on her mind until she'd written it. But he _had_ called her 'little one.' Slip of the tongue? She couldn't picture Severus as a man for pet names. It had been sweet though. Would he call her that again? She doubted it- he still seemed to be having trouble calling her by her given name. But she couldn't help but hope, just a little, that he would.

She stopped again when she reached the notes and tried to explore what, exactly, it was that she was feeling for him. Gratitude was a given. He'd saved her from a terrible situation. He could have made it a thousand times worse for her but seemed to be honestly trying to make it as painless as possible. But aside from the gratitude, there was something else there, too. It had started when they'd been standing just inside her bedroom, and he'd told her that she was still the same witch she'd been that morning. There had been gratitude there as well, of course, but something else. What the hell was it? She'd felt warm inside, like her innards had gone liquid and hot. She shook her head, unable to give it adequate thought that night. It had been a long, exhausting day.

After pulling pajamas out of her bag, she quickly changed and crawled into the bed. It was surprisingly soft and warm. She wondered idly if there was a charm on it that kept it so warm. Crookshanks hopped up onto the bed and claimed the other pillow as his own. He looked very regal, curled up on the pristine white pillow. Hermione smiled at him and stroked his back. He purred at her and closed his eyes contentedly. Just before she felt sleep taking her, Hermione pulled the photo album out of her bag and flipped through it. There were magical pictures she'd snapped of her parents before she'd sent them to Australia, pictures of her with the boys, of her and Ginny with puffs of cream on each other's noses as they ate eclairs. It was soothing to see them. Her life moving and flashing before her eyes, like leaves dancing in the wind. She fell asleep watching the ballet of her life on the pages.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o

Severus woke up slowly, still groggy and wooly from sleep. He glared at Brew, who had stolen his pillow in the night and was now perched upon it like the Queen of Persia. A lesser man might have made a joke about "Purrsia" but Severus didn't even _think_ the silly pun. He pulled on a black t shirt and stumbled into his trousers, not bothering to button them. When his hair hung forward into his face, he drug his fingers through it quickly as he tied it back loosely. When he opened the door, Brew was already there, twining herself around his legs in anticipation of breakfast. The bright sunshine in the living room hit him like a ball peen hammer and he swayed slightly on his bare feet. Bloody sunshine. Squinting he made his way over to the stove and with a flick of his wand the kettle was boiling. He added the small metal ball filled with loose tea leaves and let it sit until the aroma was strong. Eager in anticipation he summoned his mug and a saucer for Brew. She hopped up on the counter and sat, waiting patiently. She wouldn't lower herself to eat cat food he could provide for her. She preferred to procure her own food, but like him, she needed a strong cup of black tea in the morning to get the day started.

Severus poured them both a generous amount and brought the steaming mug to his lips. His eyes half closed in pleasure as the aromatic steam curled up from the mug. He leaned back against the counter and sipped the black liquid, finally starting to feel human. His brain had just started functioning on a semi normal level when a little brunette witch in a very professional back dress and sensible matching pumps came down the hall and into his living room. Severus stared at her for a moment, the events of the day before crashing into him with the force of a freight train. He just barely kept himself from spewing perfectly good tea all over her lovely dress when he realized he was wearing nothing more than a t shirt and _unbuttoned_ trousers. Her eyes seemed to zero in on the v of pale skin covered in fine black hairs that was exposed. Her eyes widened. Severus gulped down his mouthful of scalding tea and apparated himself back into his bedroom.

Hermione continued to stare at the spot he'd just been, much the way she had yesterday. She couldn't get the image of him out of her head. He'd looked so..._tousled_. Somehow she expected that he would look older when he was tired and half asleep. Instead, impossibly, he had seemed younger. With his hair pulled away from his face, it showed the strong line of his jaw and allowed more light to reach his eyes. She'd just been able to see the faintest hint of green in the black depths of them when the sunshine was on them. In his long black robes it was impossible to make out anything of his body structure other than that he was tall and long limbed. The billowing material always made him seem too slender, but in just a t shirt he'd looked more proportioned. His shoulders were broad and his chest clearly defined under the soft fabric. Any witch with a lick of sense knew that black was the most slimming color. Without his long black robes, however, Severus filled out very nicely. And she swallowed as she recalled the part of him that her eyes had been unaccountable drawn to. It was terribly impolite to stare, but she hadn't been able to help himself. Who would could have ever imagined that Hermione Granger would one day be standing in Severus Snape's kitchen, getting an eyeful of his happy trail? She'd been able to get a good look at the well toned muscles just above his groin. Her cheeks heated and she fanned herself a little.

A giggle bubbled up and she quickly smothered it. But the smile wouldn't be suppressed. Despite her best intentions, she couldn't help but hope that this would be a daily occurrence.

Severus quickly buttoned his trousers and was disgusted to feel heat rising in his cheeks. He didn't _blush._ It just didn't happen. Taking deep breaths, he forced his color to return to normal by sheer force of will. Then he slipped his black dress shirt on and buttoned it up. His vest followed, and when that was buttoned as well, he added his long black robes over top of it all. After stopping to pull on his black boots, he reemerged into the living room. Hermione turned at the sound of his boots on the hardwood floor. She offered him a smile and handed his mug back to him. He took it without comment and resumed sipping the now cooler liquid.

"Would you mind if I had a cup as well?" she asked. He waved his hand at the kettle and it was instantly hot again.

"By all means," he murmured. She poured herself a cup, shot a curious look at Brew, who was still lapping contentedly at her saucer, and then perched on the edge of the stool on the other side of the counter. Severus remained standing, the look on his face as black as his tea. After a moment of silence, Hermoine cleared her throat.

"Your hair looks nice pulled back like that," she offered in a soft voice. Severus scowled and moved to pull out the hair tie he'd forgotten. Hermione reached out and stopped him with a gentle touch of her hand on his bicep. He froze and looked at her. "I mean it, I really do like it." He scowled at her again but left his hair pulled back. She smiled at him again and resumed sipping her tea. "So...Brew likes tea?" She raised one delicate brow.

"I believe I mentioned that she was a very special sort of kneazel."

"You did."

They remained silent for a few moments until Severus finished his tea and set the mug into the sink. He turned to head into his study.

"Is there anything I can be doing to help?" Hermione stopped him with her question and he turned back to her. "I mean since I work in the ministry..."

"As of now, there isn't much to be done from inside the ministry. When the time comes, I will let you know if you can be of any aid. Thank you for your offer," he said formally. She nodded, frustrated there wasn't more she could do. But Severus wasn't stupid. He surely wanted out of this just as much as she did. If there was anything she could do to help speed the process up, he would tell her.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Instead of apparating into the ministry, Hermione left the flat on foot. She stopped at the bakery on the corner to grab a pastry for breakfast and a cheese sandwich for lunch. As she walked she tried to clear her head. How was she supposed to be expected to focus on her work just like it were any other day? She was going into the Ministry as Hermione Snape. No longer Hermione Granger, a free and independent woman. She reminded herself that she was extremely lucky. She doubted that any of the other Muggleborns who had been forced into marriage because of this bloody law were half as fortunate as her in terms of spouse. After all, she was married to the most famous war hero, next to Harry Potter. He was well respected, had been awarded the Order of Merlin, and was the object of adoration of witches the world over. On top of all that, she wasn't expected to address him as her owner, didn't have to change her daily life, and wouldn't be forced to his bed.

All in all, the entire situation was as ideal as it could be, considering the circumstances.

When she walked into her office, comforted with the reminder of how fortunate she was, she didn't notice the crowd at her desk at first. When she finally did see it, she had to push her way through to see what all the commotion was about. Harry was standing awkwardly by her chair, waiting for her. Draco Malfoy was sitting on the edge of her desk, casually telling people who came too close to them to "Piss off." Harry let out a very relieved exclamation when he saw her.

"Mione," he said, stepping towards her. He enveloped her in a hug and whispered in her ear, "save me!" Hermione laughed at him and looked sternly at her workmates.

"Don't you all have better things to be doing right now?" Her voice was chiding but firm and slowly they all headed back to their own desks.

"That's right, you lot. Shove off!" Draco stood from her desk. "Finally. I've been trying to accomplish that for nearly quarter of an hour." His eyes flicked to Hermione and then away dismissively.

"Not that its not lovely to see you, Harry, but what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' All we heard from you yesterday was "don't do anything stupid," What were we supposed to figure that meant?"

"Just what it said. Don't do anything stupid. I'm fine."

"But you're married to _Snape_!"

"Yeah, well, it could have been worse." She shot a furtive glance at Draco and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't look at me that way, Mudblood, my father-" he was cut off when Harry whirled around, shoved him up against the wall, and had his forearm pressed tightly against the blonde's neck faster than Hermione had ever seen him move. Draco drew in a shaky breath and stared at Harry. Harry looked like he wanted to hex his partner into oblivion.

"Don't you ever use that word in front of me again, Draco." He seethed, his chest rising sharply with emotion. "Unless you want me to show you every single hex I know, I suggest you apologize to Hermione." Draco tried to push Harry away but couldn't.

"Bloody hell, Potter, I didn't mean anything by it." When Harry still didn't move, he glanced over to Hermione. "Fine. Sorry, Granger," he sneered. "But I guess its Snape now, isn't it?" Harry finally backed off and Draco rubbed his throat. "Do that to me again, Potter, and I'll knee you so hard your bits turn into lady parts."

"Take a walk, Draco," Harry said without emotion. Draco cast one last scathing look at Hermione and then did what Harry said. Hermione whistled low.

"A few years ago and he'd have tried to curse you behind your back."

"A few years ago he was a scared kid trying to please his daddy."

"Has that changed?"

"He's less scared and more pissed these days. I think that mess with his father yesterday shook him up. Even still, he has no right to speak to you that way."

"Its not the first time he's called me that, Harry."

"It'll bloody well be the last," Harry said bitterly. "I understand that he's upset about what his father tried to do, but that doesn't give him the right. This isn't school where he can say whatever the hell he pleases and get away with it."

"Thanks for sticking up for me," she said with a smile. He smiled back and sat down on the edge of her desk where Draco had been perched.

"So...you and Snape?" When she only shrugged, he pressed her further. "Care to share how that happened?"

"Probably just the way the papers described it."

"Have you _seen_ the papers? They are saying that there was a duel and that you tried get the minister to repeal the law right then and there, and that Snape 'swept in like a hero from a tawdry romance novel,'" Harry quoted. Hermione thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, yes...and yes." She grinned.

"Tawdry romance novel? Really?"

"Well that's a matter of perspective," she commented lightly. She bit her cheeks to keep a grin from spreading over her face. She would have to remember that quote. Severus would hate it. A small giggle escaped her at the thought.

"And from your perspective?" Harry's tone was serious. He was ignoring her smile.

"Harry, I meant what I said in my note. I'm fine, really. Considering the circumstances, things could have ended up much, much worse. He just wanted to help me. And he's not treating me like a piece of furniture like I'm sure all the rest of the petitioners would have. He's certainly not treating me the way Lucius would have."

"So he hasn't...he's not..." Harry cleared his throat and tugged at the collar of his shirt. Hermione laughed at how similar his discomfort was to her own when she'd been raising the same question.

"He's not robbed me of my virtue, no." She laughed again. "I owe him a lot, Harry. He's been a perfect gentleman about the whole situation, which was more than I could have hoped for." Harry let out a relieved breath and then glanced at her guiltily.

"Uh...well then maybe you had better head back to his place." He shifted and bit his lip.

"Harry...what did you do?" Her voice was sharp. What the hell had he done? She'd _told_ him not to do anything stupid! Harry held up his hands defensively.

"I didn't do anything. I just came here. But..."

"What?"She demanded.

"Well, Ron thought that more...forward steps were called for."

"_What?!_" Hermione practically screeched. "Tell me he's not-!" Harry nodded and winced.

"He's probably already pounding on Snape's door by now. Took him a while to figure out how to follow your trail and find the place, but he was pretty insistent."

"Blast it all, Harry!" She snatched her bag where she'd set it down and stormed up to her bosses office. "I need to take a personal day," she blurted. Her boss, a Halfblood in her early fifties, looked up at her with her brows raised.

"Honey, with the husband you just got, I wouldn't be surprised if you needed to take a personal _week._"

Hermione gave her a tight smile and turned back to Harry. She pointed her finger at him and narrowed her eyes.

"And you! I'm holding you personally responsible if any of this gets out of hand."

"Why me?" he cried.

"Because you're one of the only people who can talk him out of these stupid ideas he gets into his fool head!" Without another word, she apparated into the flat.

It only took her a moment to size up the situation.

Ronald had his wand pointed at Severus' face. Severus was staring at him with a bored look, and Hermione knew why. She'd seen him wordlessly disarm Lucius. Ron wouldn't be a challenge for him either. Ron was yelling at the older man, his face bright red and his chest heaving.

"- know you must have tricked her into this! There won't be any funny business-"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Hermione's voice rang clearly over his yelling. "Just what in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?!"

_**Hehehe...poor Ron, he's in for it! What did you all think? Leave me some review love and I will promise to post the next chapter mid week so that you all have a little Wednesday surprise! Also, chapters 3 and 4 of the audio book are officially live! Search for Learning to Live chapter 3 and Learning to Live chapter 4 under the channel Arabella Faith. Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**OOOOOk all, here is the promised Wednesday chapter! Have I mentioned that you are all awesome and wonderful and deserve all kinds of goodies? Thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews! Keep em coming! I love each and every one! But enough of my rambling...lets see what Hermione does to her impetuous red headed friend...**_

6

Ron's eyes widened at the sound of Hermione's voice and his eyes left Severus and flew to her. He saw the furious expression on her face and paled.

"Mione," he said quickly. "I was just-"

"Just _what_, Ronald?" she fumed. "I specifically told you _not_ to do anything stupid, and here you are, with your wand pointed into the face of the man who saved me not twenty four hours ago!" She marched over to him and smacked his wand out of Severus' face. "I ought to slap your ruddy face for daring to point your wand at him. After all he's done for us! After all he's done for me!"

"I was just worried, Mione...I thought..."

"I know you were Ron." She took a deep breath and let it out. "Which is why I'm threatening to slap you instead of cursing you to kingdom come." He looked so dejected, so unhappy that Hermione relented a little. "Look, I understand why you were worried. And while you _should _have listened to my letter, I will tell you to your face now that you're here: I'm fine. You can see for yourself that no harm has come to me. So let it go, ok? Go home to Adéle, and tell your mother not to worry, either."

"I'm sorry," Ron sighed and shook his head. "I know things between us...But you know I still..." He trailed off and lifted his hand to touch Hermione's cheek and gave her a crooked half grin. It was the same smile that had won her heart all those years ago. There would always be a special connection between them. Even when he was being a twit. Which was often. She covered his hand with hers and then lowered their hands.

"I know, Ron." She smiled back at him and released his hand. "Go home." He searched her face and then nodded.

"Ok, Mione." He glanced over at Severus, who hadn't moved or spoken during their exchange. But his narrowed eyes had never left Ron's hand as it touched Hermione. "I'm- I'm sorry, Professor." Severus glowered at the boy but gave him an almost imperceptible nod of acknowledgment. Ron colored slightly. "Well then, I'm off. Bye, Mione." He turned and left the flat quickly.

Hermione let out a breath and leaned back against the closed door. Severus watched her. He'd been surprised at the intensity of the emotion that had gripped him when Ron touched her. He knew that things had ended between them, but they obviously cared for each other. Was Severus really jealous of that ginger imbecile? Impossible. But he'd wanted to snatch Weasley's hand away from her and beat the boy over the head with it.

"Well that was...interesting," Hermione commented.

"That would be putting it mildly," Severus drawled.

"Why did you even let him in here? I'm sure your wards could have kept him out. And why were you letting him hold his wand in your face? After what you did yesterday to Lucius, I imagine you could have disarmed him with no trouble at all." She stood away from the door and started into the kitchen to make tea. Severus smiled coldly.

"I prefer to play with my prey. Lucius was...different. He needs to be put down. He's lucky I didn't kill him yesterday." His voice was so dark that Hermione shivered.

"So you let Ron in here just..."

"Its more fun when they think they have a chance to win," he said casually. "I might even have let him get off a few sloppy hexes before I dispatched him."

"I hope by dispatch you mean Stupefy or bodybind." She peered at him carefully. "You wouldn't actually kill my friend for, albeit stupidly, trying to protect me- would you?"

"If he were really interested in protecting you, he would have been in court yesterday," Severus said coldly. Hermione stiffened and put down the kettle to turn to him. Her voice was frosty.

"I forbade either him or Harry from coming yesterday. They are both in loving, committed relationships that I refused to interfere with. They both offered to help me and I told them not to. I hoped to get asylum from the law, and at worst end up with some sniveling idiot I went to school with. There was no way for me, or Harry or Ron to foresee that Lucius would put that claim forward. I probably owe you my life more times than I can count, but don't you dare blame Harry or Ron for yesterday."

Severus looked at her wordlessly. He admired the way she rose to the defense of her friends, even though he didn't think they deserved it. Surely one of them should have gone just in case. But they probably thought of her the same way Severus had until he'd seen her quelling under threat of her wand being snapped: as a woman who didn't need protection. If he hadn't been there to see it himself, he never would have thought it. And yet here they were now. And it hadn't escaped his notice that she'd defended _him_ to her friend just as much as she defended them to him. She was so fiercely loyal. He didn't deserve her loyalty, even after what he'd done the day before.

He thought about what she'd asked, if he would really have killed the Weasley boy. Was he really that calloused that he would kill a stupid young man for having the audacity to challenge him? Dumbledore hadn't been the first blood on his hands, but it had been the only truly innocent blood. Had he been corrupted by killing his mentor? They'd once spoken of souls. Dumbledore had assured him that his soul would know the difference between letting an old man die with dignity, and outright murder. But had it? Had his soul been torn apart?

He realized Hermione was watching him carefully. He kept his face blank.

"We will merely have to agree to disagree about your friends, Hermione, but I will refrain from insulting them in your presence out of respect to you."

"Thank you," she said sincerely, smiling up at him. She finished the tea, poured herself a cup and then offered one to him. He accepted. After they had been sipping the strong liquid for a while, he broke the silence.

"Shall I assume you were told that Mister Weasley would be making an appearance here, or were you stopping by for another reason?"

"Harry came by and let me know what was going on. I apparated as soon as I found out." She took another sip of her tea and looked at him over the rim of her cup. "I am sorry about that, you know. He didn't have any right to come in here like that. I didn't hear all of what he said, but I'm sure it was less than complimentary."

"It seems that everyone is convinced that I am a lecherous old man who has plotted to ensnare you in this marriage so as to take advantage of you." He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Not everyone," Hermione commented lightly.

"Oh?"

"The papers today referred to you as...how did Harry put it?" She paused and tapped her lips with her forefinger, even though she knew exactly what it had said. She was relishing the moment. "Ah yes, they called you a 'hero from a tawdry romance novel.'" Hermione couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Severus blinked at her in shock.

"The hell you say!" He sputtered angrily and Hermione giggled.

"Its true." She continued to laugh as Severus growled obscenities.

"This is hardly funny, Hermione"

"Au contraire, Severus. I find it quite humorous. You should take it as a compliment."

"I think I will refrain from being flattered." He drawled the words, enjoying her giggles but unwilling to let it show. "First the incident with the knickers and now this..."

"Incident with the knickers?" Hermione inquired, her giggles subsiding.

"Ah yes, a rather unfortunate incident when I first arrived at the ministry. I was assailed by multiple pairs of flying underthings. Barely escaped with my life. They were coming right at my head." He spoke the words quite seriously and was rewarded by a peal of laughter from Hermione.

"No! They didn't!"

"Oh yes, they did. And more than one pair of boxers were in the volley, I might add. They brought out the heavy artillery for my assassination. Death by underpants. Quite an embarrassing way to meet ones end, don't you agree?" Hermione was now gasping through her laughter, trying to catch her breath. Every time she looked up at his deadpan face she broke into laughter again. Finally she managed to get her wind back and wiped her eyes.

"I do believe I would have paid a ridiculous amount of money to see that," she said, chuckling. Severus arched a brow at her.

"I'm afraid no amount of money will be sufficient to obtain a repeat performance. All the gold in the world wouldn't be enough to entice me to be caught in the knickers crossfire ever again. Once was more than enough for me."

"Quite a pity," Hermione quipped. "I would have sacrificed my best pair to enter into the fray."

Severus swallowed at the thought of _her _knickers flying at his head. Somehow, it wasn't an unpleasant thought.

They shared lunch together after Hermione went down to the bakery and bought him a sandwich as well as one to replace the one she'd left at the office. It was Friday, and the sandwich would be bad by the time she returned to work on Monday, but she had no desire to go back to retrieve it. After lunch Severus went back into his study to work. Hermione noted with pleasure that he'd left his hair tied back. It really did look good pulled back from his face. When they were eating he'd removed his long black robes and Hermione had taken the time to appreciate the way he looked in the black dress shirt and black vest. It wasn't a look every man could pull off, but somehow, Severus made all those buttons and black look good. Maybe she really was starting to look at him like some romantic hero from a racy novel. She didn't see him taking her for a tumble in the hay loft any time soon, but she would keep her eye open for bursts of poetry.

While he was working she pulled another book off his shelves and started reading. A few hours later she put down the book, having finished it cover to cover. Before picking out a new book she decided to make dinner. Though she'd summoned the jackfruit for last night's dinner, she didn't want to summon ingredients every night. Instead, she went through his kitchen and simultaneously familiarized herself with where everything was while searching for ingredients. In the end she decided on pasta. While the noodles cooked and the sauce simmered, she worried her bottom lip and tried to decide if she should go tell Severus that dinner was ready. He'd asked her not to interrupt him while he was in his study. But he'd sounded upset that she'd fallen asleep waiting for him to come out last night. Surely he'd meant casual interruptions...right? After ten minutes of careful consideration, she decided to risk it. If he got upset, she would know for next time.

He'd told her that he didn't see her any differently. He'd told her that she needn't fear him. So she knocked on his study door and fought down trepidation.

"Enter," he called gruffly. He looked up from his desk and the book he was reading when she opened the door. She stood uncertainty for a moment, shifting her weight and worrying her lip again. "Yes?" he said finally. He didn't sound angry, but he was watching her intently.

"Dinner is ready," she said softly. "I didn't want to interrupt you, but I forgot to ask last night what time you usually like to eat at." Severus put down the book still in his hand and rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"Hermione," he started, looking down at his desk and then up to her face. "I thought we discussed this. You aren't my property. You aren't even really my...wife." They both cringed at the word. "You do not need to prepare my meals. You aren't a servant in my home. I am perfectly capable of feeding myself, I assure you." Bolstered with the knowledge that he wasn't angered by the interruption, and that he seemed more upset about her cooking for him than hindering his work, Hermione stepped boldly into the room and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, Severus. But it is an enjoyable way for me to show my gratitude. I like cooking. Unless you object, I would like to continue. I am a guest in your home- its the least I can do." She squeezed his shoulder lightly. Severus wanted to close his eyes and groan at the contact but instead merely allowed his eyes to drift slowly from where her hand was touching him, up to her face. She offered him a smile and he felt that blasted tugging inside of him that tried to answer it with one of his own. He settled on a look that was at least not a scowl and rose from his seat. Her hand fell away and he immediately felt its loss.

"I usually eat any time from six to eight in the evening," he told her as they walked to the kitchen. "Though I would be open to other times if you have preferences."

"I think seven would be fine with me. If you're not done in the study by that time, do you have any objection to me knocking and letting you know dinner is ready?"

"Not at all. I occasionally get engrossed in my work and forget the time."

"I know what that's like," Hermione said with a smile. She had the plates set out and Severus looked at the pasta on the table. "I hope you don't mind Italian," she murmured. "I usually prepare vegetarian meals because they are what I am used to, but I don't mind cooking-"

"Whatever you make will be fine, Hermione. I don't have a problem with meatless meals."

Hermione flashed him another smile and sat down to eat. Before he took his own chair, Severus asked Hermione if she'd like wine with dinner. He produced a red wine from his pantry and poured them each a glass. Hermione seemed pleasantly surprised when she tasted it. By the time dinner was done, they'd finished the bottle. Severus told her what books he was reading as he continued to search for answers. Hermione told him what her boss had said about him. All in all, it was a very pleasant evening.

It was late when they finally cleared the table. Hermione realized the wine had gone to her head and excused herself to her room. Before she left, she went up on tip toe to place a chaste kiss on Severus' cheek. He stayed stock still, as if the slightest movement would ruin the moment. He'd never had anyone kiss his cheek like that. It was...pleasant. Or maybe it was just her that made it pleasant. When she swayed slightly on her way down the hall, Severus wondered if it was the drink that had inspired her to kiss him, or if it had just given her the boldness to do it. When her door was securely closed, his hand came up to touch the place she had pressed her lips to. They had been warm and soft. Her scent had filled his head and made him tighten and tense all over. He let out a breath and chastised himself for his weakness. He ought to be able to control his physical reaction to her. But he seemed to constantly loose his tight grip on emotion and control whenever she was around.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione hummed to herself as she stripped off her clothes. She tossed them casually onto the bed. On her desk she spotted a piece of parchment. Clapping her hands, she recalled the list she'd made last night and decided to add to it.

Learning to live with Snape

Day two

-Kill any and all redhead friends as soon as you make them; this will save time in the future

-If redhead friends are left alive, prepare to spare endless patience on them for their idiocy

-Knocking to alert to dinner is OK

-Meatless dinners are OK

-Is possibly homicidal. Should this worry me?

-Kissing your husband/savior/exProfessor on the cheek always seems like a good idea at the time. So does having half a bottle of wime. Actually good ideas? Only time will tell

Notes: **DID I REALLY JUST KISS SEVERUS SNAPE?**

With a groan she put down the quill and threw herself onto the bed_. _She would probably be furious with herself in the morning, but she couldn't bring herself to rouse any anger right then. She wasn't upset about kissing him. It had been a little peck on the cheek. She'd kissed Harry and Ron that way a thousand times before. But would he see it that way? 

_**Bwahahaha yes, yes she really did just kiss Severus Snape! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please review and let me know! And don't forget to go check out the audio book on youtube! We are almost caught up to where the chapters there will come out the same time as the ones here.**_

_**Oh, and before I forget, I've had a few people mention this so, here is my view on heights/body shapes of our main characters. Hermione is 5'5, and slim with a small bone structure. Sev is (as deminstrated by the delectable Alan Rickman) 6'1 and while he looks slim in all his black, once you strip him down he has broad shoulders and a decent build. This is just my interpretation of them, of course. Only JKR knows the exact looks of them, and unfortunately, I am by no means her ; )**_

_**Happy Reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello all! Its that time again, time for another chapter in our -dare I say- epic romance! There are some major questions answered in this chapter, and before I let you all get on with it, I'd like to make mention of a few folks. First, to Rickmanluvr44 to suggesting I do a marriage law fic in the first place! Next to BranowynIvy-sister, editor, inspiration. I actually owe her the credit for the title of this story, as well as a major plot point. Yes, she was the one who came up with the idea of Hermione writing a diary of her daily experiences with Snape. And its not just nepotism talking when I say she is a fabulous author, so you should totally go check out her stuff. To Onecelestialbeing for her story Unintentional Inveiglement that made me desperately want more SSHG! Thank you also -and most importantly- to all the readers and especially my wonderful reviewers. You are the reason I keep posting! So thank you thank you thank you. Happy Reading!_**

**_A/N update: I realized I've had a few people mention it, and I have yet to clarify publically- The parts that switch to first person, are Snape's memories. He stores them in an Adfectus, something similar to a Pensieve, except that instead of just watching the memory, you actually relive the memory and all of the emotion it invoked. Severus uses it to help field his emotions after particularly emotional events. This all gets explained in more detail later, but hopefully this will clear up a few questions. I had them in a different font, but unfortuantely transferring the chapters here removed my font, as it did with Hermoine's journal and the font I chose for it. Sorry for the confusion! Enjoy!_**

**_A/N Update again: Chapter 6 of the audio book is now live! By next week we will be caught up and the chapters will come out at the same time from then on ; )_**

_7_

They didn't talk about the kiss the next day. It was Saturday, and when Hermione woke up, she realized that not only did she have the day off, but that she would now have to soberly decide if she was mad at herself for the night before. She decided while still in bed that it didn't matter. She hadn't done anything untoward, and he hadn't protested. It had been friendly and a little alcohol inspired, but she didn't regret it.

Severus had given it as much thought as Hermione, if not more. His analytical brain had gone over every moment of the quick kiss and he had decided that she hadn't meant anything by it. It had been as sexless as a pat on the head. She was a very sweet woman and was just expressing her gratitude. Now that he thought of it, he'd seen her give both Potter and Weasley the exact same peck. He didn't like being lumped in with those two dunderheads, but maybe that meant that he and Hermione were...friends?

When he emerged from his room in the morning, he made sure he was fully dressed from his black boots to his outer robes. And though he'd snidely ridiculed himself for it, he'd pulled his hair back as well. He excused it by reasoning that he didn't have to look at his face- she did. And it was more convenient to have it out of his way. He wouldn't claim to understand why she seemed to want to see _more _of his face instead of less, but he wouldn't complain.

He'd just given Brew her saucer of tea when Hermione and Crookshanks emerged from her bedroom. She was dressed in jeans and a caramel colored blouse that made her brown eyes appear lighter. The jeans, he admitted to himself as she walked in, provided a spectacular outline of her ass and legs. Severus handed her a cup of tea and gave a formal 'goodmorning.' Hermione smiled and returned his greeting. Crookshanks hopped up on the counter and sniffed at Brew's saucer. The black kneazel hissed at him lightly but didn't try to defend the saucer. After a moment, Crooks took a furtive lap at the dark liquid. He raised his head, licking his chops several times, and meowed at Hermione as if to chastise her for never introducing him to the joys of black tea before. When he went back to lap at more of the tea, Brew lowered her head as well. They finished the saucer and Hermione gave them a little more, scratching Crooks behind the ears as she did so. She moved to do the same to Brew but she ducked her head away from Hermoine's hand. Before she could be too upset, Brew allowed her to stroke her tail and started purring in appreciation.

Smiling, Hermione suggested they go to the bakery for breakfast and enjoy their pastries at one of the tables in the patio seating. Severus hesitated. He didn't enjoy eating outside of his home. And after the reaction inside the ministry, he'd been especially careful not to show his face in public too much. But Hermione looked so hopeful that he hesitantly agreed. As they were about to go through the door, Hermione turned back to him.

"It might be a bit warm out for full robes," she commented lightly.

"I never get overheated," Severus snapped. She shrugged and then started down the stairs. Severus stared down at the long robes. They had been part of his daily wardrobe for so long that they were practically part of him. He felt slightly disgusted with himself that he was considering forgoing them in public simply because the little witch living with him had suggested he leave them behind. Then again, it might actually help aid his anonymity if he was without the billowing black robes. He hesitated a second longer and then removed the robes, hanging them on the rack by the door.

Hermione waited patiently at the foot of the stairs for Severus. She assumed he was working on the wards protecting the flat. When he started down the stairs she was pleasantly surprised to see he'd taken off his long robes. Now he only wore the dress shirt and vest, black trousers and boots. He was still a myriad of dark fabric and buttons, but he looked rather...dashing. The vest accentuated his broad shoulders compared to his slim hips. The trousers were snug without being uncomfortably tight and with the robes out of the way, Hermione managed a quick glance at his posterior as they walked. It was actually quite lovely. Her _husband_ had a rather fine ass. She giggled. Severus gave her a sideways glance and she stifled the laughter.

When they reached the bakery, Hermione ordered a cranberry muffin for herself and looked back at Severus to see what he wanted. He looked at the kindly old witch behind the counter, looked at Hermione, then looked at the glass case in front of him containing a large selection of what the bakery offered. Hermione was about to suggest some of her favorites when Severus pointed one long finger at a turnover.

"That one," he said loftily. The baker's wife smiled and put the turnover onto a little paper plate, then pushed it and the muffin across the counter to them. Before Hermoine could get out any money, Severus pulled several coins out of the small front pocket of his vest and handed them to the baker's wife, not bothering to wait for his change. Hermoine smiled and thanked him. They went back outside and sat together at a table on the patio seating area.

Hermione started in on her muffin right away. It was her favorite kind, the cranberries exploding in her mouth with tart bursts of flavor each time she bit into one. Severus was having more difficulty with his turnover. He'd managed to get powdered sugar on the cuff of his shirt and was staring at it disdainfully. Hermione laughed and wiped the crumbs on her fingers off onto a napkin. Then she reached over, brushed the sugar off, and rolled his sleeves up over his forearms while Severus watched on in horror. She was mauling his poor defenseless shirt! When she was done, her fingers lingered on the muscles of his forearm, scattering his thoughts.

When she'd returned to her muffin wearing a small smile, Severus regarded his arms. It really was grossly crass as far as attire went, but it did make the eating of the pastry easier. And he'd liked the way Hermione's fingers had lingered appreciatively on his uncovered skin. Did she like him to look this way? He told himself that he didn't give a damn what she liked, but he was ready to admit that he was lying to himself when he said it. He wasn't quite ready to face the whole truth, but he could own up to that much.

After he'd gone half way through the turnover he realized that there were people going down the street mere feet away from them, and a storm of knickers had yet to erupt. He looked down at his exposed forearms, and thought of his missing robes and his hair pulled back from his face. He realized that without them, he was almost unrecognizable. He was incon-fucking-spicuous! Was this all it took to allow him privacy among the masses?

Hermione noticed him watching people go by and caught his eye. Despite his strong resolve against it, he felt a small smile tugging his lips up ever so slightly. He was sure he looked like a lunatic, but she answered his little smile with a grin of her own.

They ate in peaceful silence and then made their way back to the flat at a leisurely pace. They had both just taken books off of the shelf and sat down to read when there was a knock at the door. Severus looked up sharply, instantly suspicious. Who else had this address? Was it the blasted Weasley boy back to hurl more insults about his character at him? Hermione started to rise but Severus gestured for her to stop.

"Stay seated and back from the door until I know who it is, if you would," he drawled. He saw confusion mar her lovely brow. What all would cross her mind? Did she realize he was still trying to protect her? If it was one of his enemies...or one of hers...or even an unscrupulous reporter, he didn't want her anywhere near the door. To his surprise, she nodded after a moment, though she drew her wand. In two quick steps he was at the door. Making sure his wards were still in place, Severus opened the door. An official looking little man stood on his doorstep. He looked haughtily up at Severus.

"Mister Severus Snape?" He asked in a voice that was much too high for his stature and sex.

"Yes," Severus said tightly. The little man craned his head to see inside and Severus shifted so that Hermione was blocked from view. "And you are?"

"Augustus Flitch. _Mister_ Flitch. Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I am here for your first post marriage inspection. If you don't mind-" he waved, indicating he wanted Severus to step aside. Severus just blinked at the wretched little man. He knew that the ministry had been assigning random home checks for those couples that had entered marriage contracts, but he was slightly outraged that they felt the need to check up on _him_.

"I assume you have credentials, Augustus Flitch," he said lazily, drawing out the name with all the disdain he felt for the man. After the way he'd stressed the Mister before his name, Severus could tell he felt it was a sign of respect. Severus vowed never to call him Mister anything. Flitch flushed and glared at Snape. But he withdrew a small official parchment with the Ministry's seal on it. The paper announced his job title and showed a little black and white picture of a much younger Flitch grinning and bouncing around in the picture as if he'd just been given a shot of adrenaline. Severus smirked and handed the parchment back to Flitch. Flitch cleared his throat and flushed again. "Do come in, Agustus Flitch," he said slowly, drawing out the name again.

Flitch took a step forward and bounced off the wards. Severus blinked slowly, not bothering to hide the fact that he wasn't surprised the short wizard had shot back.

"Oh yes, the wards." He took his time drawing out his wand and pointing it at the now sweating Flitch. With a quick flick of his wrist, he opened them enough to allow Flitch through. Flitch looked at Severus' face, to his wand still in his hand, and back to the empty looking space where he'd smacked his head only a moment before. Severus didn't assure the other man, simply waited with raised brows. Flitch took a deep breath and walked forward. This time he came through and stopped in the entry way. Then he cleared his throat in a very official type manner and glared at Severus.

"The purpose of this visit is to assure the ministry that all clauses of the marriage law are being fulfilled in this union. I am here to inspect the living quarters and assess your situation and determine whether you and your Muggleborn are following the letter of the law." He sniffed indignantly. Severus' hands tightened to fists at the way he'd referred to Hermione as 'your Muggleborn' as if she was a piece of furniture. Hermione came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. At her touch, he relaxed slightly. But he kept his wand in his hand, fully prepared to hex the little ingrate's bollocks off if he insulted Hermione. Flitches eyes flicked to Hermione and lingered slightly too long on her breasts. He didn't seem interested in looking her in the eye. "You must be the Mugglebo-"

"Hermione," she cut him off and held her hand out to him. "Hermione Gr- Snape." She caught herself and gave Flitch a perfectly polite, if a bit cold, smile. Flitch looked at her hand as if he didn't want to shake it. But when his eyes flicked to Severus and saw him gripping his wand so tightly his knuckles were white, he wisely shook Hermione's hand with a meaty, sweaty hand of his own. Hermione refrained from grimacing but carefully wiped her hand off on the seat of her jeans. "What can we do to help you in your inspection?" She asked lightly, slipping her arm around Severus' waist.

Severus' breath stopped at the soft, simple contact. It was so foreign to him that it felt wildly intimate. Her arm was around the small of his back, her hand resting lightly on his hip. He took a slow breath in and let it out quietly, then slipped his arm over her shoulders so that his fingers were hovering just above her collar bone. If he flexed his fingers he would feel the soft skin there beneath his calloused fingertips. Once he took another breath and forced himself to focus on Flitch instead of their contact, he realized why she'd done it. Like this, they presented a united front against the vertically challenged wizard. Severus felt the now familiar prickle of pride at her quick thinking even while he felt a stab of disappointment that she hadn't done it just because she wanted the contact. But _why would she_, he reminded himself.

Flitch flashed her a patronizing little smile that made Severus want to deck the man.

"I'll be inspecting your bedroom first," he said nastily. Severus felt Hermoine stiffen next to him, felt her tension in the set of her shoulders. He gave her a very slight squeeze to reassure her and sent a wordless spell down the hall that would lock both her bedroom door and the door into her room from his. Then he gestured towards the hallway with his free hand.

"After you," he drawled at Flitch. Flitch glanced down at Severus' wand again, licked his lips nervously and then turned and started towards the hallway. Severus and Hermione followed, still with their arms around each other. "It is the second on the left," Severus said as Flitch stopped in front of the doors. Without waiting for permission, Flitch opened the proper door and walked into Severus' bedroom. Hermione looked around quickly as they followed him. She'd never been in here before. The walls were covered in paintings and sketches, all slightly dark and mysterious. His bed was a large fourposter made of the same dark mahogany of her bureau. The blackish green comforter was drawn neatly over the bed, the pillows placed carefully atop it. The room was very tidy, uncluttered and masculine. On the sides of the bed were two nightstands. The right side had a sturdy looking black lamp and a book on it. The left had an antique candelabra style lamp and, much to Hermione's astonishment, a picture of her. She was standing beside the large tree that grew in the courtyard of the Ministry, looking out across the wide expanse of grass. In the picture she shifted her weight, bit her lip in concentration, and then turned and waved at someone out of the picture with a small smile. It didn't look as if it had been taken that long ago, but Hermione had no recollection of anyone taking a picture of her. Nor did she know how Severus would have gotten it.

"And this is where the two of you sleep?" Flitch's voice was colored with lecherousness.

"Obviously," Severus drawled menacingly. Flitch went over to the door leading to Hermione's room and tried to turn the knob. It didn't budge.

"What is through here?" He asked snidely. Severus had one wild moment where he wanted to tell the man that through there was his sex dungeon and Flitch wasn't welcome there, fuck you very much. He restrained himself.

"My private study. It is not open for inspection." His tone brooked no argument. Flitch's eyes flicked down to Severus' wand again before he let the subject drop. He looked around the bedroom once more, took a few notes, and then went back into the sitting room. Again not waiting for permission he dropped into Severus' wingback chair. Just when Severus was about to make a very nasty comment, Hermione squeezed him lightly and stayed his tongue. Instead he glared at the sweaty, balding man now occupying his favorite chair. He and Hermione sat on the couch. He kept his arm around her shoulders and she had moved her hand so that it now rested lightly on his knee. For one indulgent moment he marveled at how well she fit beneath his arm. The little witch matched him like pieces of a puzzle. Did all women feel like this tucked against a man, or was it just Hermione that felt this perfect?

"I assume that you have taken control of your Muggleborn's assets since her independent status is now dissolved," Flitch started.

"Calling Hermione 'my Muggleborn' is rude and insulting. If you cannot keep a civil tongue in your head, I will remove it." He said the words so smoothly, so lightly, that his deadly intent was made all the more frightening. "What we do with her property is certainly none of your business," Severus continued while Flitch was flashing various shades of white. Flitch swallowed hard and his hands shook as he tried to write on his paper. Hermione almost felt sorry for him. Almost. She squeezed Severus' knee and smiled up at him gratefully.

"Er, have you made your- er Mrs. Snape aware of her status and the requirements of that position?"

"_Mrs. Snape_ is an intelligent woman, Augustus Flitch, and is fully aware of her situation. If you have questions about her mental facilities I am certain she can assure you _herself _that she is of sound mind."

"I know exactly what my status is under this law," Hermoine said stiffly. She refrained from saying 'this ridiculous, stupid, degrading and prejudice law.' "I do no need to be reminded of it."

"Er...of course." Flitch made a few more notes with shaking hands. He looked down at what was certainly a long list of further questions, glanced once more at Severus' wand held tightly in his hand, and then cleared his throat. "I believe that will be all for now," he said.

"Quite," Severus hissed softly. Flitch rose from the chair and stood waiting. Severus debated on taking one more opportunity to tower over the nasty little man, but decided he wasn't worth it. He stayed right where he was with his arm around Hermione. "You can show yourself out of our home, I trust, Augustus Flitch." He looked away from Flitch dismissively, effectively deeming the wizard as inconsequential. Flitch huffed indignantly and then turned and stormed out of the house. Severus resisted the urge to let him bounce off the wards again as he went.

When he was gone and the door firmly closed behind him, Hermione let out a deep breath and melted against Severus. She let her head fall against his chest. Just when Severus was about to ask if she was unwell, she raised her head and gave a sad little laugh.

"Well, that was an adventure." She tried to sound nonchalant but there was a slight tremble in her voice.

"I should not have allowed him to refer to you that way more than once. I apologize. I should have taken his tongue after the first insult. I believe he would be a much better member of society if he were tongue-less." He put his curled finger beneath her chin the way he'd imagined himself doing a hundred times before and raised her face to his, meeting her eyes. "Though it would admittedly make his job as a Ministry snoop considerably more difficult. Pity." Hermoine cracked a smile. Suddenly she threw herself at him, locking her arms around his neck and letting out relieved laughter mixed in with stifled tears. Severus sat, frozen for a moment as she hugged him. He'd never been...hugged. It was strange to him. He slowly patted her back, letting a writhing tide of emotion wash over him. A purely masculine part of him knew what to do on some instinctive level and his hand slowly stroked her hair as he held her. She stayed like that for several minutes, getting it all out of her system. For once, Severus wasn't looking at her display of emotion and thinking her weak for it. He wanted to find Flitch on the street and snap his pudgy neck, but he felt no anger or disappointment at Hermione for her outburst. He only wanted to offer her what comfort he could. To make her smile again. He decided he must be getting soft in his old age.

Finally Hermione sat back and took a deep, calming breath. Severus couldn't stop himself from brushing a stray tear off of her cheek. She smiled at him and took his hand. Their fingers interlaced as if they had been made to fit that way, her small hand enveloped in his larger one.

"Thank you," she said softly. "I shouldn't have... I'm usually more collected than that. I just-"

"You do not need to explain anything to me, Hermione."

"Well thank you anyways. And thank you for what you did while he was here. You keep standing up for me, defending me. Its not your job, but you do it anyways."

"Right now, it _is_ my job. But I would stand up for you even if it were not. You deserve to have someone to defend you, even though you are more than capable of defending yourself." Severus cringed at the words as soon as they had left his mouth. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he turning into a lovesick lad spouting sonnets? Hermione's reaction, though, stopped his self deprecation. She leaned forward and gave him another kiss on the cheek. This one was different from the one she'd given him the night before in her drink addled state. It was one of gratitude, of happiness, of...affection? Severus forced himself not to think on it too much.

"Did you know they would send someone to check on us?" Hermione asked, distracting them both.

"I knew they were doing inspections, yes, but I didn't quite believe they would do one on us. I did have things ready just in case, though."

"I almost had a heart attack when he tried to open the door to my room."

"I'd locked both that door and the door to your room from the hallway before he even got near them. Our sleeping arrangements are none of his business, and none of the Ministry's business either."

"We're not...breaking the law by not sleeping together, are we?" She had one brow raised.

"Technically, no. The law does not specifically state that sexual congress is required, but it is heavily implied. After all, the point of the law is to breed Muggleborns back into pure bloodlines," he said in disgust. Hermione's brow furrowed as if she were in pain and she trembled slightly. Severus searched her eyes. "What is it?" he asked slowly.

"I am so lucky," she whispered. "But how many of the other Muggleborns aren't? How many are being used as broodmares for Purebloods right this very minute?" She shivered again. "Its awful. And they don't even have the right to say no. That's no better than legalized assault."

"You're right. Its not," Severus said darkly. "And when this law gets repealed, I hope they let those who have been forced turn their wands loose on their former spouses." They sat together in silence for a while, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. Both considering the terrible consequences that unchecked fear had caused. How quickly that fear could crumble the justice in society. "Would you like to continue with our original plan to read, or would you rather do something else now?" Severus finally asked. Hermione thought about it for a moment and then leaned forward and grabbed her book off of the coffee table. Much to Severus' surprise, she settled back against him, tucked under his arm, and opened her book. He looked down at her as she wordlessly started to read. This time, when the smile tried to rise up, he let it. He allowed himself to enjoy the feel of her little body pressed against him, the smell of her shampoo igniting heat in his belly. He summoned his book to him with a wordless spell and opened it with one hand, not willing to remove his arm from around Hermione.

They sat and read like that for several hours. Severus turned the pages of his book with his thumb, casting occasional glances at the small brunette witch in his arms. She was totally engrossed in her book and occasionally her fingers would trace absently along the skin of his forearm. She turned the page of her book and Severus missed the light touch, but she lifted her hand to his again, this time lacing their fingers together once more. Severus smiled unchecked for the second time and went back to his book.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Halllloooooo everyone! Ready for the new chapter? Yes? Well then its a good thing its right here! There is a little hint of the lemon to come here, so don't worry, I promise its on its way! Patience, grasshopper ; ) Also, the next chapters are up on youtube as well for the audio book, so go take a listen! Don't forget to review, as those wonderful words from you all make my day! Happy Reading!**_

8

That evening that they spent cuddled together on the couch changed something in their relationship. They had broken the touch barrier. After that, there was still the silent thrill for both of them when they touched, but now it felt natural. Easy. There was no tension when their knees brushed together at dinner. Severus would touch her shoulder or stroke the back of her head lightly to get her attention rather than say her name. And Hermione had taken to giving him those innocent kisses on the cheek before she went to bed at night and when she came out to get her tea in the morning. They developed a routine that was simple and effortless. Severus rose and made tea for the four of them. Crooks and Brew shared a saucer. Hermione would come out of her bedroom dressed and ready for the day. She would peck Severus on the cheek and take the mug he had ready for her. They usually shared their tea in companionable silence, each engrossed in thoughts of the coming day. Occasionally Hermione would sit on the counter top and they would discuss any plans for the day or what they were having for dinner.

Hermoine recalled with fond memory the first time Severus had seen her sit on the counter. She would never forget the look on his face when she had hopped up and seated herself on the smooth, polished surface.

"There _are_ stools available, if you wish to sit," he'd commented with no small amount of sarcasm.

"Ah yes, but then this lovely stretch of counter would go to waste, and we can't have that. I hate waste," she said with a mischievous smile. Severus rolled his eyes at her. Yes, Severus Snape rolled his eyes at her. She giggled.

"I fail to see the appeal of being seated upon the counter."

"Well, Sev, that's because you've never sat on a counter," she quipped.

"How do you know?" he demanded.

"Oh I am certain those cheeks have never graced a counter top. I can tell." She grinned when Severus nearly choked on the mouthful of tea he'd just taken. She was also certain that he'd never heard anyone refer to his behind as his 'cheeks' before. But she kept that to herself. "Give it a try," she said coaxingly, patting the spot on the counter beside her. Severus recovered himself and gave her a very incredulous one brow raised look.

"Certainly not." His tone had a ring of finality. But ten minutes later, after much wheedling and cajoling from Hermione, Severus set his mug carefully down on the counter and attempted to gracefully seat himself next to her. His long legs brought him higher than her so he didn't have to hop the way she did to reach the surface, but he found there was no tasteful way to get a solid seat on the counter. He ended up bracing his arms on the counter behind him, going up on the ball of one foot and lifting himself. His other leg swung up as he did so. When he finally seated himself he reflected that he must have looked like a grasshopper trying to do a jig. Determined to regain his composure, he grabbed his mug and took a very dainty sip of tea, looking loftily over the rim of the mug at Hermione.

She laughed so hard she fell off the counter.

As the days passed, they gravitated from a distant acquaintanceship to a full and close friendship. Severus had started to forgo his long black robes and wore his hair back almost every day. He didn't even complain when Hermione would roll up his sleeves over his forearms. They could go out for breakfast on mornings over the weekend and eat at the little bakery around the corner. Severus never admitted to her that he'd not known the name of the pastry he'd ordered the first time they had gone, but he quickly memorized the names of each item offered by the bakery and developed a strong love of turnovers and cranberry muffins but an equally strong hatred of bagels. Hermione laughed every time he called them 'waxy bread rings.'

Severus spent his days looking for the answer to the low birthrates and Hermione continued her work at the ministry. In the evenings they would curl up together on the couch and read. Crookshanks and Brew had adopted the wingback chair and were frequently found sleeping there in a pile of black and orange fluff. Sometime in the days that passed, as Hermione and Severus grew closer, so had the kneazels. Brew was always slightly distant with Crooks, and still occasionally hissed at him, but they were always found together during their many naps in the sunshine. And once, Hermione had seen Brew open one eye, make sure Crooks was sleeping, and lick the top of his head sweetly.

Late in the evening, Hermione would start to fall asleep nestled against Severus. Her head would drop against his shoulder and her eyes would flutter closed. Severus always loved listening to her breathing even out as she fell asleep. In her sleep she would press closer to him and smile a slight, sleepy smile. Severus would finish whatever book he was reading and then gently lift her into his arms. He carried her to her door, but never went inside. The room was hers and hers alone. He wouldn't go in even to tuck her into bed. He relished the way her arms would go around him and her face pressed against his neck. At her door he would rub his chin softly against the top of her head and murmur her name until her lashes fluttered and she opened her eyes. He would slowly set her on her feet. She would blink up at him with sleep softened eyes, go up on tip toe to kiss his cheek, and then go in to bed.

It was a simple, easy routine that felt _right._ Like they had always lived together like that. Like they had always made perfect companions. And neither of them had ever been more content. Having Hermione in his home made it just that- a home. She brought light and happiness into his life. She was intelligent enough to hold her own on any topic of conversation he chose to raise. She contrasted him in complimentary ways. And Hermione found herself looking forward to their evenings together. She'd never been with anyone that she could just sit and read with. He didn't mock her soft heart or her somewhat strange feminine quirks as she'd been first afraid he would. He'd even converted to an almost entirely vegetarian diet without so much as batting a lash. How could the man with whom she'd settled into such a peaceful life be the same man who'd called her a know-it-all so many times in school?

She had a hard time reconciling the two men, so she simply stopped trying. She knew the war and his years as a spy had taken their toll on him. She knew that most of the things he'd said and done, while seeming abrasive and sinister on the outside, had been to protect his cover and to protect her and her friends. He was still a short tempered, sarcastic, snide man, but he was never cruel or intentionally hurtful. He was chivalrous without being chauvinistic. He defended those weaker than himself and hated intolerance. He could still be intimidating and a bit of a bully, but Hermione learned to uncover the feelings behind those fronts. He was a deep well of untapped emotion, still water that churned beneath the surface.

Severus knew he was revealing far too much of himself to her, but couldn't stop it. He was drawn to her and she opened him up without him even realizing it. With her, he felt as if all the walls could come down. He didn't need to be the stone faced professor, he didn't need to be the cold hearted spy, he didn't need to be the love sick hero. He could simply be Severus. No pretenses, no lies, no defenses. He found himself smiling and laughing with her. That prickle of pride he'd been feeling for her grew until it was a fierce rush of emotion. After she went into her bedroom at night, he found himself rubbing his chest right over his heart because of the tightness there. Either he was having a heart attack...or he was falling in love with his wife.

He knew the heart attack would be safer and easier to handle. But each time when he didn't fall down gasping and die, he knew that he was in too deep. And he couldn't get out.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Hermoine's make-shift journal grew as the weeks passed. It became filled with page after page of happy reflection. She sifted through it and smiled as she remembered some of the more amusing entries.

_Day fifteen_

_-has mild dragonfruit allergy._

_-is rather cute with a stuffy nose._

_-alphabetizes his books... and Harry said I was the only one!_

_Day twenty three_

_-made friends with Crooks today_

_-stated calmly at my astonishment that of course Crooks would like him, as kneazles know instinctively who to trust_

_-invented several new curse words when told that Crooks had loved Sirius_

_-listens to classical muggle music in his study. Does he have any other muggle music preferences? Further investigation required..._

_Day thirty five_

_-apparently has a well stocked liquor cabinet, saw several bottles of firewhiskey though I have never seen him drink anything stronger than wine._

_-has a theory that the birthing problems have come from a blood infection but isn't sure how to prove. Talks so fast when excited that I could hardly understand him. Adorable._

_-Possible solution to get the law repealed and give Muggleborns back their rights? Fuck yeah!_

_-dissolving my union with Severus? ….. ….. don't want to think about that right now._

_-heard very impassioned yowling last night. Are there kittens in our future?_

She smiled as she read that last one. That had been a week ago. Severus was working harder than ever, convinced that the answer was just within his grasp. While she was excited beyond belief that they might actually get the terrible law repealed, she still didn't want to think about what that would mean for her situation with Severus. She actually _liked _him. Living with him made her extraordinarily happy. And there was also the matter of the tentative and yet undeniable feelings slowly blossoming for him. Was it that he was constantly saving her? If she was going to fall victim to hero worship, surely she would have fallen for Harry when they were younger. No, this was something else. She felt things for him, just for him being himself. Her heart didn't care that he was already late in his thirties. It didn't care that their marriage wasn't real. It didn't care that he would probably never feel the same way about her. Yes, he had been generous and sweet and uncharacteristically kind to her. But a man like Severus could have any woman he wanted. She knew she wasn't a bad catch, but Severus had been very careful to never make any romantic advances to her.

For the first time, before she fell asleep that night, she wished that this wasn't just a temporary arrangement.

From his own bed that same night, Severus' thoughts mirrored Hermione's so closely that they would have laughed had they known. Severus didn't keep a journal of his days with Hermione but he could recall each of her quirks and eccentricities with perfect clarity. He knew her, inside and out. They were a close as any real married couple could be, even though their relationship was entirely platonic. Yes, he stopped even trying to deny that he got a thrill from holding her in his arms. Yes he could grow aroused simply by the smell of her lingering on his clothes. And yes he had started dreaming of her, romantic, erotic fantasies that played out in his dreams because he wouldn't allow them in his waking hours. He'd woken up more times than he'd care to admit with his muscles tight, his aching cock straining against the bed and desperately seeking relief. He'd even woken up more than once with his hand wrapped tightly around his hard length, Hermione's name on his lips.

On those nights he would set his jaw stubbornly, apply the charm he'd specially engineered to provide instant release- a hollow kind of pleasure that was more relief than release- and then dump the memories of the dream into the Adfectus simply to get the strong emotions of them out of his mind.

The small black bowl was quickly becoming filled with intense fantasies about the lovely little witch that was his wife.

_**Hehe they are so cute! Ok, so this was a short chapter, so bribe me with reviews and you'll get the next chapter on Wednesday!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I have apologies to make to my early bird readers for this coming out so late in the day...if its any excuse, I had a dentist appointment in which I had a tooth drilled without the aid of proper numbing, and then a huge storm blew down a tree in our front yard which needed to be tended. Am I forgiven? If my excuses didn't do it, then maybe this chapter will. There is a LOT of action in it, and lots of plot development. So hopefully it will be worth the wait!**_

9

Exactly two months after that unforgettable day in court, Hermione was out of her contraceptive potion. She'd started taking it just before they'd left Hogwarts to hunt horcruxes. She hadn't thought that she and Ron would be getting hot and heavy in the tent, but it also suppressed her menses, which made the whole traveling-with-boys-and-no-access-to-a-store-carry ing-feminine-products much easier. When the war had finished, she'd simply kept taking the potion because she found it sensible and convenient. She only needed take it once a week and a vial of it usually lasted her several months. She hadn't checked how full her bottle was when she'd packed it in the handbag her first day of marriage.

She looked around the room and smiled. Her process of taking out only what she needed as she needed it had run out long ago. The room was now covered with her personal touches. Pictures of her friends dotted the walls and desk. Her books were stacked on the shelves. Placed reverently on the nightstand was a dry carnation that Severus had come home from a trip to a potion shop with. He'd tossed it at her nonchalantly and said he'd bought it from a girl on the street because he'd felt bad for her and didn't want to offend her by just giving her money. Hermione had glanced up from the pretty flower just soon enough to see a look of hesitant hope on his face. That one look had been enough to tell her that even if his story had been true, he'd also bought it because he wanted her to have it. She'd thrown her arms around him in a hug, thanked him profusely, and cherished the little flower ever since.

On the wall over her desk she'd tacked a small pencil sketch. She'd been searching for a book in Severus' study when she found it tucked away between the pages of a big leather tome. It was a simple sketch of a pair of keen, feminine eyes. Hers? She liked to think so. She would often look up from her desk at the beautiful sketch and wonder if that was how Severus saw her. Did he think her pretty? Had he studied her eyes enough to draw a sketch of them in such detail?

She shook her head and smiled a little. Too much to contemplate on a Saturday morning. She dressed in a simple sun dress and hoped she would catch a little sun while she was out. Although she knew she could most likely ask Severus to brew up the contraceptive potion, she simply wasn't comfortable asking him for it. They were very comfortable together, but it wasn't the kind of thing that one usually mentioned in every day conversation.

So she greeted him with her usual morning kiss on the cheek, they shared their morning cup of tea, and then she let him know she needed to run a few errands outside of Diagon Alley. Usually she asked him to come along with her if she needed something, but he didn't say anything when she didn't extend the invitation. They stayed longer than usual at the counter drinking their tea, talking casually. When they were done, Hermione put a cleaning charm on the cups and walked to the door with her handbag casually slung over her shoulder. Severus followed her to the door and opened it for her.

"Be safe," he said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled, kissed his cheek and went down the stairs.

After she left, Severus walked slowly back to the counter and leaned against it. He was going over everything they had said that morning and wondering if something was wrong. Had she been purposely vague about where she was going and what she would be doing? He didn't think so, but a strange part of him flared up unexpectedly. He'd only felt it once before, when the Weasley boy had stroked Hermione's face. But why was he feeling it now? Jealousy? That she had gone off to shop without him? That was idiotic. So why was he suddenly so angry? She was an adult, she was free to go wherever she wanted. She wasn't obligated to tell him where or what she was doing there. He wasn't even in a position to be angry if she was going off to meet a man. They weren't in a real marriage. They were in a completely platonic relationship. She wasn't tied to him. He was almost twice her age.

Despite all the reasons, Severus was still angry. He tried to read a book and ended up slamming it shut in frustration. He sat and watched Brew and Crooks curled up in the chair and found himself jealous of his own fucking pet. Brew and Crooks had such an uncomplicated relationship. Why couldn't he have that? Why couldn't he have _Hermione_?

The reasons were overwhelming. And even still, he couldn't help but long for her. He reached out and softly touched her mind with Legilimency. As soon as he did it, a rush of guilt washed over him and he withdrew. For the next hour he battled the urge to touch her mind again. Just a small glimpse. Just to see where she was. But spying on her? Could he really justify that? Where was the line between jealous would-be lover and crazed stalker?

He satisfied himself with a compromise. He reached out to her mind occasionally, but only to the outermost layer. He would feel very faint impressions of her feelings and nothing more. He could make sure she was safe without knowing what she was doing or where. It soothed his protective instincts at least, while maintaining her privacy. He wondered if he would be able to tell if she was feeling passionate...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione stopped at the bakery to grab a muffin and then apparated to the little potion shop in London. She probably could have found an apothecary closer to home, but she had developed a rapport with the sweet little witch who ran the place. Though older than Hermione by decades, they always chatted amiably. She wondered if Alice would have heard about her marriage to Severus. It would have been impossible for her not to have, considering how high profile the court case had been. She smiled and looked forward to telling her friend that she was safe and happy.

When she pushed open the door to the shop, it wasn't Alice who greeted her with her kindly smile. A thickly built balding man stood behind the counter wearing a stained apron. Two younger men were stocking shelves. It looked like the shop had expanded in the months since she had been there last. A few customers scanned the rows of potions and muttered to themselves. Hermione took a deep breath and approached the counter.

"Is Alice here today?" she asked brightly. She really did _not _want to buy the contraceptive potion from this burly older man. He gave her a curious look as if trying to remember where he'd seen her before.

"No." He said gruffly. "Alice does not work in the shop any more. She stays at home."

"Oh is she ok?" Hermoine's mind raced as she tried to figure out what could have happened to Alice.

"She is fine," he grunted. "She does not belong in the shop. I run it now." Hermione's heart plummeted. Alice was Muggleborn. This man must have petitioned for her. She felt tears well up at the thought of Alice married off to this brute.

"Oh," she said softly.

"What do you need?"

"Well I-" she stopped. There wasn't anything she could do about Alice's situation right then. She swallowed down her embarrassment and started again. "I need a contraceptive potion," she said softly. The man eyed her suspiciously.

"Have you purchased one here before?" When Hermione nodded he pulled out a large leather bound ledger and opened it. "What is your name? I will see which one you took before." He looked up at her expectantly. Hermione felt very nervous suddenly.

"Hermione," she said as quietly as possible.

"Who?"

"Hermione Granger," she said slightly louder. He stared at her.

"Hermione Granger?" He said her name loud enough that everyone in the shop heard him. "_The_ Hermione Granger?" He narrowed his eyes at her. She didn't say anything. How many Hermione Grangers were there, honestly? "I read in the papers that Hermione Granger was married under the marriage law."

"I am. Its Hermione Snape, now." Her voice trembled a little and she hated herself for it. Why was she letting this brute intimidate her?

"Why the fuck do you need a contraceptive if you are married under the new law? You should be bedding your new husband as much as possible to earn your keep and produce a purer blood heir." He snarled the words at her. Hermione felt herself flush to the roots of her hair, but she found her courage.

"It is none of your business what I need the potion for. Your job is to sell me whatever I pay you for, not to lecture me about a Muggleborn's place."

"How dare you speak to me that way, you filthy little Mudblood!" He raised a huge hand and Hermione had her wand pointed at his throat before he could strike. She was breathing fast and her heart was racing. She'd be arrested for attacking him before she let him strike her. How could the ministry have allowed such a prejudice, horrible man to end up with Alice?

"I suggest you refrain from striking me, unless you want to get a very nasty hex." Despite her fear, her voice was steady. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the two men who'd been stocking shelves stop and turn to her. His sons? They watched her and carefully withdrew their wands.

"You don't deserve that wand, Mudblood. If your man were smart, he'd take it away like I took Alice's. But maybe your man isn't smart enough to teach you your place." He glanced at his sons approaching her from both sides. "Maybe me and my boys ought to do it for him. One of us ought to be able to get you with a worthy blooded child." He grinned and made to snatch for her wand just as his sons dove for her. Hermione's fear turned to full terror. She'd fought in battles before, but this was different. These men didn't want to kill her, they wanted to _rape_ her. To teach her a lesson. Bile rose in her throat and she made a split second decision that she'd rather die than let them disarm her and force themselves on her. She was just starting to form the words to throw a curse at the big man when a loud crack resounded in the little shop. Suddenly, the men coming at her from the sides were thrown back. The older one in front of her was blasted off his feet as well. Hermione stared in shock. Had she done that? Suddenly all three men started to scream in pain. No, she certainly hadn't done that!

Strong arms came around her and she recognized the wand held in a white knuckled grip. But the voice that came from behind her sounded nothing like the voice she knew. It was deep and demonic sounding.

"If you ever attempt to lay a hand on my wife again," he hissed in that deadly voice, "you will beg for a Dementor's kiss by the time I am through with you. Had you touched her, I wouldn't have allowed you the luxury of such an easy death compared to what I would do to you." He put them in total bodybinds even though he wanted to kill them all slowly. He looked around at the men who had been standing in the shop, bystanders. But they hadn't tried to help her. They were just as guilty in his eyes. "No one touches her and lives. She is _mine_." He wrapped his black clad arms tightly around her, enveloping her small form. He looked like a black dragon wrapping his wings protectively around his mate. The men looked at him as if they expected him to roar flames.

Severus apparated them back to the flat without another word. He kept Hermione clutched tightly, safely in his arms. When she realized they were home, Hermione tried to speak.

"Severus, I-"

"Do not speak," he hissed at her. He couldn't hear what she had to say just yet. He could barely keep himself from apparating back and slaughtering the three men who had dared think those vile thoughts about her.

When one of his light touches to her mind had revealed terror, he'd immediately followed the mental link and apparated to her. Battle instincts sprang back to life and in a flash he'd assessed the situation. He'd read the minds of everyone in the shop, including Hermione's. He knew what had happened. What that man had said to her. He had read in their minds what they had planned to do to her. He crushed her to his chest at the memory. If he hadn't been brushing her mind, would she have been able to fend them off? He knew she was a skilled duelist, but they had been almost on her. Her magic would do her little good if they physically overpowered her and took her wand. She could have been...

He couldn't think of it. He slowed his ragged breath and tried to stop his hands from trembling. With great control, he loosed his hold on Hermione and sat her on the couch next to him.

"What the fuck were you doing in that shop?" he snarled. Hermione blinked at him, her brows drawn together.

"Severus, I'm sorry! Why are you so angry with me?"

"You could have been killed! You could have been-" he ran his hand furiously through his hair and glared at her so piercingly she shifted in her seat. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" His voice was still sharp, his tone more menacing than one he'd ever used on her before. Hermione looked into his flashing eyes and knew she couldn't accept this from him. She knew the kind of man he was, how sweet and kind he could be. She would not allow him to be like this with her.

"Severus Tobias Snape, don't take that tone with me! Unless you have changed your mind, I am free to go where I please. And unless you have decided that I am an object for you to torture at your leisure, I suggest you stop treating me like one." Her words were cold and hard. Severus blanched back as if she'd slapped him.

"Torture?" His voice was ragged now, the word torn from his lips. "You're not an object, little one. I could never hurt you." Now it was him that looked tortured. Hermione ached for him.

"I know, Severus. I can only imagine what you must have thought...I know that you were just scared. But you can't lash out at me. I'm not here for you to take out your frustration on. I'm your friend." She reached out and cupped his jaw. He leaned into the touch, relishing the contact. She was here, she was safe. He closed his eyes and reminded himself that no harm had come to her.

"You're right, Hermione. I apologize." The words were formal. Then he opened his eyes and put his hand over hers where it still touched him. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. At that, Hermione fell apart. The huge emotional roller coaster of the last thirty seconds came to a crashing end. Sobs wracked her body. Severus drew her close to him again, cradling her in his arms and rocking her gently. "Its alright now. You're safe. I'm here," he whispered.

"Severus I was so scared...I thought they...I thought they were..."

"Hush, little one. I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you. I swear it." His soft words soothed her. They stayed like that until her sobs eased and she quieted. She finally looked up at him with spiky lashes and her lips trembling slightly.

"Thank you, Severus." She sniffed and tried to give him a small smile. "You're always coming to my rescue."

"Its a privilege to be the one to save you, Hermione." She laughed but he stopped her with a shake of his head. "I mean that." She stared at him for a moment, realizing that he was telling the truth. She reached out and ever so softly ran her fingertips over his lips. Severus inhaled sharply and froze. He watched her watching him. She seemed fascinated with the contours of his face, the feel of his lips. Her hand slid behind his neck and then into his silky fine hair. Her head slowly inclined forward. With her eyes still on his, she tipped her head so that their lips brushed together in the lightest butterfly wing touch. She blinked slowly, eyes lingering closed, then closed them again. She moved her mouth against his, pressing their lips together. Severus could feel her tears against his cheeks. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and crush her to his chest. He wanted to press her into the couch and devour her. Instead he lifted one hand to her face, his fingers in her hair and his thumb feathering over her cheekbone and eyebrow. His other hand stroked slowly down her back. He never went lower than the small of her back though.

Even through the haze of lust he knew she didn't need that right then. She'd been emotionally terrorized not even an hour before. She would probably be traumatized and any attempt he made to go beyond this kiss could trigger fear. And he would rather do anything than cause her to fear him. She knew him inside and out, saw through him like no one else could, stood up to him with fire and spirit that took his breath away. He couldn't loose her.

The soft, exploring kiss continued for a few more moments. Hermione traced her tongue lightly along the seam of Severus' lips but he kept them closed. Hermione opened her eyes, afraid that he wasn't enjoying the kiss. His eyes were closed and when she pulled away, they opened slowly, lazily, and he gazed at her with his lids hooded. He caught his lower lip between his teeth and licked it slowly, savoring the taste of her. Hermione shivered and felt an intense heat rush through her at the erotic sight. He took a deep breath and gave her a crooked smile.

"That was...exquisite," he murmured. "Rather like you." Hermione blushed furiously and felt him run his hand through her wild curls.

"I'm exquisite?" she asked softly.

"Quite," he drawled.

"What else am I?" Hermione prompted, settling herself under his arm. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Beautiful, delicate, strong," he paused and ran his hand through her hair once again. "Soft, and sweet and courageous. Exquisite," he summarized again. "Inside and out." Hermione melted under his praise. It was all the more dulcet because his praise was usually so rare.

"Oh Severus," she breathed. "Thank you. It means the world to me that you think that about me."

"Its true," he said with a small smile. "Anyone who can't see that is either incredibly stupid or an utter fool."

"You're too kind," she murmured shyly.

"No, I'm not. I'm not kind at all. I'm rude and abrasive and snarky. But I'm intelligent enough to see what's right in front of me."

"You're not rude and abrasive and snarky with me," she protested. Severus arched one raven brow at her. "Ok, except for just a little bit ago. But I'm excusing that as fear induced momentary insanity."

"I _was _crazed with fear, Hermione," he said softly. "I don't know what I would have done if you'd been hurt. You would probably- and rightly- run screaming if you knew what I'd been tempted to do to them just for thinking it. I-" he stopped but started again before Hermione could interrupt. "You are the only light in my life. I couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to you."

Hermione didn't know what to say. Severus had never made these types of declarations before. He'd been gentle and kind and courteous, but not once had a word of romance crossed his lips. And now he was pouring out sweet words to her and filling her with them. Filling her with his warmth and tenderness. She leaned forward to kiss him again, but Severus drew back and put his fingers over her lips.

"No more, little one." He said the words softly and tenderly but Hermione felt like her heart was breaking at the rejection.

"Why?" she managed to whisper.

"You were just accosted and threatened. You're probably still in shock. I'd be a bastard of the worst sort if I took advantage of that."

"Severus, you're not-"

"No arguments Hermione. I am going to make you some hot chocolate and then I want you to try to sleep for a little while."

Hermione was about to protest but stifled a yawn before she could. She was suddenly exhausted. All the emotions, the adrenaline and, yes, the shock, of everything that had happened was wearing on her. Now that her mind and body had finally calmed, she was utterly drained. She fought to keep her eyes open while Severus went to go make the cocoa. He pressed the steaming mug into her hand and she sipped it slowly. The chocolate did a little to ease the weariness that had descended on her, but she still moved sluggishly. After a few more sips, Severus helped her to her feet and walked her to her bedroom door. Crookshanks darted between their legs and leaped onto the bed, waiting for Hermione to curl up beneath the blankets so he could cuddle up with her and protect her in her sleep.

Severus kissed Hermione's forehead and then turned her around and gave her a slight nudge into the room. She looked over her shoulder at him and flashed him that slow, sleepy smile. When she was safely in bed, Severus closed the door. He leaned his forehead against it and let out the breath he'd been holding. His hands came up to either side of the door frame and gripped it tightly. Sweet Salizar he'd wanted to throw her down and claim her. To take her over and over again. To make her his, in every way possible. It had been a herculean effort to stop her before she kissed him again and he lost all restraint. She deserved so much better.

When he was fairly certain his emotions were in check, Severus went into his office and sent several letters to the ministry. He explained what had happened at the potion shop and then sent a letter to the minister himself saying he wanted them punished to the full extent of the law. Then he spent another hour writing requests for books he thought he might need in his search for the kind of blood disease that would be causing the squib children and the stillbirths.

_**Long and juicy made up for late post, right?! And what did you think? The plot will thicken even more in the next chapter, so tune in on Saturday! Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter...have I mentioned that your reviews make my day? Well they do. I love love love hearing from each and every one of you! PS...the audio for this chapter is up on you tube if you fancy taking a gander!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Is there rainbow colored powder all over this chapter? No? Must be just me then. Ran a ColorVibe 5k this morning and I'm still sneezing rainbows! Oh well, as long as the chapter gets out, right? Now we get to see some aftermath of the attack, and the plot thickens...**_

10

Hermione was dreaming. She was dreaming about what had happened earlier, but there was no fear this time. She didn't hear the ugly words the men in the shop said to her. All she heard was Severus' voice.

"If you ever attempt to lay a hand on my _wife_ again," he was snarling. She realized it was the only time he'd ever called her his wife and meant it in all respects of the word. "She is _mine_," he growled The words sent a shiver through her. It wasn't fear, it was excitement. The way he called her his wasn't about property or ownership. He was laying claim to her, letting everyone know what she was to him, what she meant to him. It made her feel treasured and precious. The dream changed.

"Hush, little one. I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you. I swear it." He said the words so sweetly that Hermione ached inside. He wanted to protect her, to care for her. Then it changed again, and this time he was licking his lower lip and savoring the taste of her on him. "Exquisite," he said in that made for sex voice. A slow fire built inside of Hermione and then began to burn out of control. It was so intense that it woke her up. She throbbed between her legs and pressed them together seeking relief. It didn't help nearly enough. It was right then that Hermione decided to do something bold and daring. Something wicked and wonderful. She decided that she was going to seduce her husband. Soon.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Severus looked up from his letters when Hermione stepped into the door way of his study. He flashed her a smile and beckoned her inside. Hermione sat down in the smaller chair next to his desk and pulled her legs up under her.

"I think we need to talk about something," she said carefully.

"Alright," Severus said slowly. He watched her and wondered what she could be thinking. Did she regret their kiss? His stomach dropped.

"You asked me earlier what I was doing in that shop." When she opened her mouth to start her next sentence, Severus held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't, Hermione. I am not your keeper. You aren't required to tell me the places you go or what you do there. I was being stupid and rude. You don't have to answer to me."

"Severus, please, just let me finish. This is...sort of embarrassing for me." She took a breath and Severus watched her, waiting. "Well that shop, its a potion shop. And I was going to ask you to make the potion I need, only I didn't know how to bring it up, because its a...woman thing...and I- we haven't talked about that kind of thing and I know it makes a lot of men uncomfortable and, well, I was there to buy a contraception potion," she finished in a rush. Severus stared at her in shock. "Not for the contraceptive part," she added quickly. "For the...well for the other things it does." She flushed crimson and fidgeted in her seat. Severus tried to catch her eyes but she kept them resolutely on the floor. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. Her head snapped up and she stared at him. It turned into a full laugh. Hermione's color was returning to normal but she was still uncomfortable, and now she was unsure, not able to understand why he was laughing. He stood and walked over to her. His hand stroked her cheek lightly.

"What kind of potion were you taking before?" he asked lightly, still chuckling. Hermione mumbled the name of it and flushed again. Severus turned and went to the back of the study. There was a door that she knew led to his personal stock of potions. He returned a moment later and handed her a small bottle. Hermione looked at it and saw to her surprise it was the exact potion she'd been taking. Her hand closed around the bottle reflexively and Severus resumed his seat.

"I fail to see what's so funny," Hermione finally said. Severus looked at her and shook his head.

"You went all the way to that shop in London, you were nearly attacked and could have been killed. All over a potion I had sitting in my store room. And you didn't ask me to make it because you were uncomfortable. Hermione, I am nearly forty years old. I'm well aware of how female anatomy functions. I am not _uncomfortable_ about your body's needs. You could have asked me to go down to the local Witch's Supply and pick you up sanitary items and I would have done it for you if you needed. I'm not some fumbling boy who will get flustered at the first mention of your menses." Hermione flushed again, this time because she should have known better. Severus was always so collected, so unflappable. She could have avoided the whole situation earlier if she'd just come to him first. Finally she chuckled with him.

"I'm an idiot," she said lightly between laughing.

"No, Hermione, you're not." He leaned close to her and brushed his thumb over the corner of her mouth. "You're a very proper, slightly shy young woman. Lets just learn from this and put it behind us. Don't be afraid to come to me about anything at all, Hermione. I mean that. I want to provide for you- whatever you need." His words warmed her so much that her toes curled. She smiled at him and felt the blossom of emotion for him grow even larger.

"Thank you, Severus."

"You are very welcome," he said seriously. Hermione rose from the chair and was almost to the door when she stopped and turned.

"Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you have a contraceptive potion in your store room?" She bit her lip, hoping she wasn't overstepping her bounds, and hoping even more that it wasn't something he'd brewed for an ex lover.

"I may be retired from teaching, but I still have to make a living. I occasionally make and sell certain difficult potions. Under a pseudonym, of course."

"I didn't know that," Hermione said, surprised. Severus lifted one finger to his lips and made a 'shoosh' noise.

"Neither does anyone else."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

The days continued to pass uneventfully and they happily kept on with their regular routine. One thing did change after the incident in the potion shop, though. Hermione's nightly kisses became more than a simple peck on the cheek. They were still small and innocent, but each night they deepened slightly. The sexual tension between them grew, which was exactly the way Hermione wanted it.

Severus pushed himself harder than ever to find the reason for the birth problems. Not because he was suddenly in a rush to end his marriage to Hermione, but because a small, insidious voice in his head whispered to him that if he never found the reason, then he would never have to let Hermione go. And he absolutely would not stop looking for a way to get the law repealed just because he wanted to keep her. It wasn't fair to her, and it wasn't fair to the other Muggleborns who were suffering. Hermione had told him that Alice, a  
woman she'd become friends with, had been forced to marry the bastard that had tried to attack her. He wouldn't be hurting Alice any time soon, but how many other women were at the mercy of brutes like him? Severus couldn't turn a blind eye to their suffering, no matter how cold he thought himself to be.

And he cared too much for Hermione to force her to stay with him if there was a chance of giving her freedom back to her.

Each night, each lingering kiss, made that care he felt for her more sharp and poignant. He couldn't ignore it any more. He wanted to see her face first thing in the morning. He craved her opinion on everything. He was bitterly jealous of anything that she'd shared with others before him, even that twit Weasley. He longed for the feel of her body against his in the evenings. His fantasies burned out of control and he'd stopped trying to get them out of his head by putting them into the Adfectus.

Even when he was holed up in his study working, his mind would drift to her. He would be reading some obscure passage about blood diseases and suddenly find himself thinking of the way she smiled when she was reading something she enjoyed. The quirk of her rose colored lips, the curve of her cheek... Then he would force himself back to his work, trying to find the connection he was so certain was just under his nose between the births and the blood. And a few hours later he would be distracted again, this time thinking about some witty remark she'd made and how much he admired her intelligence.

A week after her incident in the potion shop, they were reading on the couch, Hermione curled up under his arm. It was Saturday morning and they had foregone their usual trip to the bakery because neither of them wanted to eat breakfast outside with rain pouring down so hard you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. Instead they'd shared their usual morning cup of tea and Hermione made toast with marmalade for them to munch on.

Severus was reading an old book on curses when he sat up so abruptly that Hermione dropped the piece of toast she was about to bite into and ended up with marmalade on her chin. She looked around wide eyed, then furrowed her brow at Severus, oblivious to the marmalade beard she was sporting.

"Severus? Something wrong?"

"Yes! No! Not something wrong, but _something_. I think I may have found it...the connection...but how to track it down..." He started muttering to himself, which Hermione knew he only did when his thoughts were coming faster than his mouth could articulate them. She smiled at his excitement. Suddenly he stopped and concentrated for a moment. "Yes...in Abbots office...there might be something in that book..." He turned to Hermione. "I need to go to the ministry as soon as possible."

"Well there's usually a few people still in the offices on Saturday mornings doing extra work. I'm sure there is someone around who could let you in right now if you need." Severus was up before she'd even finished talking. He summoned his robes and was striding to the door in an instant. Then he stopped and turned back, uncertainty marring his brow as he looked at Hermione. She was still on the couch and still had marmalade on her chin. "Go on, Sev, don't worry about me. It sounds like you're on a roll." She smiled at him indulgently. Severus took two long strides and was back at her side. He knelt down in front of her and gently wiped away the marmalade with his thumb. He gave her a little half smile and licked it clean, then kissed her forehead and rose.

He apparated from the flat and landed just outside the door to the department of Magical Law Enforcement. After flagging down a passing worker, he let himself into Abbot's office and started rummaging through the shelves. He'd seen it here somewhere... There! A small, innocent looking book sat on the very end of the shelf. In faded gold letters, the words _Blood Curses_ was spelled down the binding. He pulled it off the shelf, sat in Abbot's chair, and started to read.

Hermione snuggled back up on the couch and tried to read again. She found that her concentration was utterly lost. Half of her was desperately curious about what connection Severus had made and why he'd run off to the ministry on a Saturday morning. The other half of her kept thinking about the way he'd licked the marmalade off of his thumb just before he'd left. Much to her libido's disappointment, it was taking longer than she'd expected to seduce her husband. After that first real kiss, she'd thought he would give her a few days to make sure she was over the shock and then make his move. But though she'd given him increasingly sensual kisses before bed each night, he still hadn't done anything more. Was it her inexperience that gave him pause? Did he know just how innocent she was? Or was it _her _? Surely he liked her. He'd given her so many beautiful compliments, and Severus Snape wasn't a man prone to idle flattery. Had she misread his feelings?

She resolved to try harder from then on. It was possible that he was just being polite, some holdover from his teaching days making him hesitate. She would show him in no uncertain terms that she wanted him. Then if he still turned her down she would know for sure. She only hoped that she could get her point across without acting like a total slattern and embarrassing herself.

Giving up on the book she'd been trying to read, Hermione went back to her room and searched her closet. She didn't have anything that was very sexy. It was mostly professional outfits for work, and casual outfits for everything else. Practicality was her middle name. Usually she was proud of that...but it wasn't doing her any favors in this situation. She knew that Severus had liked the white and red sundress she'd worn a few weeks ago...didn't she have a single dress that was more than passably pretty?!

After searching high and low, she realized in utter disgust that her closet hadn't a single item that could be deemed sexy. Irritated beyond belief, she took the white and red sundress out and looked at it appraising. It certainly wasn't winning any beauty pageants...but maybe if she made some minor alterations... Magical alterations had never been her specialty, but Hermione made it a point to have at least a basic knowledge of every spell. She bit her lip in indecision and tried to decide what to do first. The neckline a little lower? The hem a little higher? How much could she reduce the fabric without looking like she belonged on the street corner picking up Johns? She decided to start simple, by making it more form fitting. After a few minutes of tentative spells, she had what she thought would be passable as an appealing dress. Part of her wished she could consult Ginny, who was her expert in all things feminine, but somehow Hermione didn't think Ginny would appreciate being called in to aid her in attempting to seduce their old potions professor.

With the dress done, she dug a pair of heeled sandals out and slipped them on. They weren't stilettos by any stretch of the imagination, but they had at least a few inches of height and added that certain allure that high heels never failed to produce. After that, she went into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. All she could see was a too pale face, big but plain brown eyes, small lips and of course, wild curly brown hair. Before she let herself get too discouraged, she remembered the sketch she'd found in the study. Was that truly how Severus saw her eyes? Did he find her beautiful? The same face she was staring so despondently at? It seemed impossible, but Hermione reminded herself that she, more than anyone else in the world, was her own worst critic. She'd been called pretty before. She certainly wasn't_ugly. _Just a little plain. And with a little make up...maybe?

She dug the small box out from under the counter that held all of her "feminine" -and therefore rarely used- items. After eying the contents rather dubiously, she picked up blush and started to work.

Twenty minutes later she'd put on, washed off, put back on, washed back off, and then finally put makeup back on again. She'd found what she thought was a very pretty balance between carnival clown slut and nunnery modest. Her hair was now pulled back away from her face in a small clip. It was out of her eyes, but the length of it hung down her back in slightly subdued curls. It had gotten long since she'd moved in with Severus, and after he'd run his hands through it several dozen times she decided he probably liked it that length. All in all, between the dress, the heels, the makeup and her hair, she felt rather glamorous. Of course she'd never in a thousand years be willing to submit herself to such an arduous routine every morning, but the results were worthy of the effort on special occasions. And this certainly counted as a special occasion. After all, it wasn't every day you seduced your ex teacher-current husband-future lover.

She checked the time. He'd been gone for two hours. How much longer would it take for him to finish at the ministry? Hermione made herself a cup of tea to calm her nerves, remembering to put a charm on the mug so that her lipstick wouldn't rub off on its rim. Then she sat, waiting impatiently, for Severus to return.

Severus left the Ministry, but didn't apparate back to the flat. He went to a pub that he knew served his kind. Men like him. Dangerous, dark and in need of privacy. The bartender didn't even notice when he slid into a corner chair. He did notice the galleon that Severus slid at him.

"Firewhiskey," he ordered. With a nod, the barkeep poured him a shot, eyed the galleon, and left the bottle on the counter. Severus took the first shot and didn't even grimace when it burned down his throat. He poured a second one. It spread warmth in his chest. By the third shot he could appreciate the subtle cinnamon flavor to the whiskey and could feel the alcohol dancing along his veins. He poured the fourth shot and reflected on his failures in life. He hadn't saved Lily. He hadn't saved Dumbledore. He hadn't defeated Voldermort. He hadn't even died when he was supposed to. And now he was failing yet again. After all the work he'd done, all the research, all the time spent pouring over books that might have the answer... He'd found it. Only to realize that since he couldn't trace its source, he couldn't prove it. An untraceable blood curse.

With no proof, and no cure in sight, there was no way the ministry would repeal the law based on what he'd found. What was he supposed to do now? Give up? No, he had never been a quitter. But the curse was _untraceable_. There was nothing more he could do. How was he supposed to go home to Hermione and tell her he'd failed? That she would be stuck in their sham of a marriage with him? That the Muggleborns everywhere would never get their rights back? The whiskey was helping dull the pangs of disappointment, but not enough. Worse, there was a part of him that was _relieved_. Relieved! That he wouldn't have to give her up. She was his to keep forever. What kind of sick bastard was he that deep down he was celebrating his failure because it forced a beautiful young woman to stay in his home and in his life? He was disgusted with himself. He took another shot, and then another. Maybe the answer to all of his problems would be at the bottom of this bottle...

_**dun dun dunnnnnn...Ok, so I usually don't beg quite so shamlessly for reviews **cough bullshit cough** buuuut...the next chapter is HUGE on plot. I can only hint at what happens, but lets just say, when Sev gets home, all hell breaks loose. It is totally awesome, if I do say so myself. So...you want it on Wednesday? Leave me one of those precious reviews and I'll make sure to put it up in a few days so you don't have to wait quite so long to see what happens! Aaaand on that note, the audiobook chapter is also up on you tube so go check that out as well : )**_

_**Happy Reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here it is, everyone! The much awaited chapter that tells of what happens when Sev gets home drunk! I know you're itching to skip ahead but I have just a few things to say... I tried to get back to almost everyone who reviewed the last chapter (cuz you all rock socks, just sayin) but there were a few guest reviews that I didn't get to reply to for obvious reasons. So all my guest reviewers- Sheepcat, Jaxa, Nikolette, Dorothy, Chris, Dracolover and all the rest- thank you for your reviews! And a special note to guest reviewer Ashley~ wait to read Hermione's POV on this before you let this ruin the chapter for you. It's not quite what you think ; )**_

_**That having been said, read on, oh beloved readers!**_

11

Severus looked around at the wreckage of his bedroom and fought off waves of nausea. Every piece of furniture save one lone chair had been smashed. Papers were scattered everywhere. Some were research notes, some lists, but most were sketches of Hermione. Her image greeted him everywhere he turned. Her eyes staring up at him no matter where he looked. Smiling, laughing, concentrating with her lip caught between her teeth. She would never look at him in happiness ever again, he was certain of it. All his dreams, gone in a few moments of drunken stupidity. He could never take it back.

Though he didn't deserve the release, he stumbled over to the Adfectus and pulled the memory of the last hour from his mind.

_I stumble to my feet and pass another galleon over to the bartender. He knows its as much for the drinks as it is for his silence. I can apparate to the flat, but I don't want to startle Hermione. Nor do I have any desire to get myself splinched. Instead, I walk along the dark road. It isn't night time yet, but the part of London I am in is never bright. My kind of people, those that work best under cover of darkness, favor this area just for that reason. What would Hermione think if she saw me here? What would Hermione think if she knew half of the things I've done in my life?_

_I hope the brisk walk back to Diagon Alley will help sober me up. After only a few steps I realize that I am very, very__drunk. Did I have two bottles of Firewhiskey or three? I remember that night Hermione had half a bottle of wine with me and got tipsy. She had been adorable, giggling and teetering on her feet... She is so sweet, so pure... She doesn't belong with me. Not at all. Even aside from the fact that I am old enough to be her father- she deserves someone good and wholesome like she is. But I don't want anyone else to have her. Even trying to think of someone deserving of her makes my blood pound in my ears and rage pour through me. She is mine!_

_But no- she's not. She can never be mine. She will only ever be mine in law, in name. Never in truth or deed. How can I possibly win such a woman as her? I fucking can't. I never could. Even Lily knew better than to choose me. She chose James blasted Potter. She had children with him. No, child. Just one. Then she died. Because of me. But I saved her son. I saved the boy that has James' face. The boy that should have been mine. It isn't fair that I didn't get to have any children. That the chance was taken away from me._

_But I would make a terrible father. I don't deserve children any more than I deserved Lily. Any more than I deserve Hermione. My wife._ My wife! _The woman that I can never have. And I want her the way I've never wanted another woman. None of the women I've fucked over the years appealed to me the way that Hermione does. They were all whores, most of them servants of Voldermort hoping to garner favor with him by bedding me. I have done so many twisted sexual things that I don't remember them all. Used women in ways that someone like Hermione could never dream of. I do not want to fuck her the way I fucked the others. I want to... I want to be gentle with her, to be tender and soft, to make her scream my name in pleasure. But I know that I would want to fuck her, too. Hard and hot and deep. I want to show her every deviant fantasy I've ever had._

_I fold my arms, bringing my robes around myself to hide my erection from sight. Not that anyone is looking. Who would look at me? I know what I look like. I know my eyes are so dark they appear black, soulless. I know my hair is so fine and lank that it always appears greasy. I know that my lips sneer more than they smile. That my nose would be better suited as a bird beak than on a human face. That my skin is eternally pale. That my height makes me loom over people. I am powerful in a way that scares people. My size, my past, my knowledge. I am terrifying. What could I possibly have to offer the beautiful little witch waiting for me back at my flat?_

_I stumble up the stairs, trying to make as little noise as I can. I don't want anyone to wonder what all the commotion is and come running to investigate. No one can see me drunk. It is my rule. I've never broken it before. But Hermione will see me now. My wife will see it now. Hermione. My wife._ Mine. _Will she be outraged? Angry? Sad? No, my Hermione will lay me down and put a cool cloth on my forehead and stroke my cheek gently until the world stops spinning. She will give me tea and tell me that she has faith in me, that she trusts me. My Hermione._

_I turn the doorknob quietly so as not to startle her. The door creaks slightly as it opens and I step inside. I hear a gasp and my eyes sluggishly turn to find the sound. When I do, I cannot believe what is right in front of me. It cannot be. Surely...surely this is something my drunken mind has made up to torment me._

_"__Severus," Draco says, pushing Hermione away from him. But I don't see them separate. I see them exactly as they were when I first saw them. Hermione's hands are on Draco's chest, his arms around her. Her lips on his. Her lips... I feel my breath start coming quickly as deep, black rage steals over me. I look to Hermione, searching her face. She looks different. Beautiful. She is always beautiful, but this is more. The dress that I had seen her wear a few weeks ago- the dress that I love- only not that dress. This one is tight, shorter and more revealing. Her legs are more bare than covered, displayed by the high heels she is wearing. Her lips are crimson and her eyes dark dark and wide. Even her hair looks different. I realize that she has dressed up. Dressed up for _him. _Draco. One of the few people who knew where I was. And why not? It suddenly makes a horrible kind of sense. Of course she would want Draco. Cool good looks and a gilded tongue. Money, influence- even her own age. _

_Of course she'd needed a contraception potion last week. Of course she hadn't asked to come along with me when I'd left earlier. She'd been waiting for me to leave so that she could bring Draco over. So she could dress up for him and kiss him and fuck him. Did they take a sick pleasure on fucking on my bed? Flaunting their romance right under my nose? I suddenly can't see clearly. The blood is pounding in my head and I can't think straight. I can only see Draco, with his hands on_ her_-my wife! _

_My wand flicks before I even realize I've done anything. Draco vanishes. I don't stop to think of where I've put him. He is just gone. I smile what I know must be a chilling, menacing smile. Gone. He's gone, and its just Hermione and I. She takes a sharp breath and holds a hand up to me._

_"__Severus, I know that must have looked-"_

_"__Do not speak to me," I hiss at her. I don't want to hear her voice. I don't want to listen to her excuses, to her lies if she tries to hide her treachery. I know deep down that this isn't a betrayal because we are not really married, she isn't really mine, but I can't acknowledge that. She_ is_mine. I will show her that she is mine, and drive any thoughts of others from her head. I am at her side in two quick strides and wrap her hair around my fist. I tip her head back sharply, exposing the long line of her throat to me. The fingers of my other hand curl around the long pale column. I brush my thumb over her fluttering pulse and then tighten my fingers fractionally. Her eyes widen but she doesn't flinch or struggle. My fingers tighten more and then relax. I don't want to hurt her. I can't hurt her. But I want to punish her. To brand her as mine forever. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?" I slur the words in her ear. "Did you think you could fuck him in here without me knowing?" I hear her gasp and feel her try to turn her head to meet my eyes but I hold her tightly in place by her hair. "You are mine, Hermione." I take her mouth before she can say anything. _

_The kiss is hard and demanding. I know I am crushing my lips to hers with brutal force. My brain is screaming at me to be careful, to back off- to stop! But I don't listen. I want her. She is mine. That is all I can think about. Her lips are open and I explore her mouth with my tongue, my cock throbbing harder and harder every time I feel her gasp. I slide my hand down from her neck to the front of her dress. My fingers move along the edge of the fabric, touching pale, soft skin. She trembles and I cover her breast with my hand and squeeze. Her flesh tightens under my touch and I growl in satisfaction. I move my head down and kiss her neck. My other hand leaves her breast and slides between her legs. She cries out and her body bows._

_"__Severus, wait!" I bite down on her shoulder hard where the delicate muscle there meets her neck. Her hands come up to my shoulders, nails digging into my skin through my clothes. Somewhere, my drink fogged brain registers that she said __**wait**__and not __**stop**__. Clothes, we are wearing too many clothes! I can feel the heat of her through her panties and it is making me crazed, mad with lust and want. I tear them away and palm her. She is hot and slick and I need to be inside her now right fucking now! I lift her with one arm. Her legs go around my waist, bringing her flush against my straining cock through my trousers. I bring us to the table, unable to make it any farther before being inside of her. I push her back onto the table and then pull her hips roughly to the edge. Her dress rides up as I spread her legs. My fingers fumble as I undo my belt and free my erection. Hermione comes up to her elbows and tries to speak again. "Severus! Wait!" Wait, not stop, my darkest self whispers. Not stop. I can't stop. I have to have her._

_"__You are mine," I growl and push her back down. My lips find hers, dominating her and silencing her. I reach between us, my hand seeking her out because a small, sober part of my brain won't allow me to hurt her, it needs to make sure she is ready for me to fill her. I feel her excitement slick against my fingers and my cock throbs in response. I slide one finger into her and...and..._

_I freeze._

_No. Its... NO. How is that possible? My brain tries sluggishly to process what I am feeling under my fingertip. A very thin barrier. Dazed, I lift my head and look into her eyes. She is breathing heavy and looks up at me with those big brown eyes, looking almost as lost as I feel. A virgin? Could it be true? She's never been with anyone before? But then, with Draco... My head spins as I try to figure out what this means._

_Suddenly I look down and realize what I am doing. I have her pinned to the dining room table, her dress shoved up, my cock inches away from her _virgin_entrance. Inches away from robbing her of her innocence with one brutal thrust. My hand is between her legs, violating her. Suddenly my senses aren't dulled by drink. I realize that I've done something terrible. Something unforgivable. I wanted to punish her. To_ _fuck her and prove to her that she is mine. But she isn't mine. She never will be. Am I no better than those bastards in the potion shop? I was going to...I was going to rape her. I jerk my hand away as if she is burning me. I stumble away from her, fighting back bile. What have I done? She is staring up at me, still fighting to catch her breath. Her eyes dart from my face, down to my groin and back. I button my pants with trembling fingers and try to think, try to apologize. But no apology can touch this._

_"__Forgive me," I gasp the words like a man drowning. What the fuck am I saying? I do not deserve her forgiveness. "Fuck!" My oath is strangled. Hermione is still staring up at me with those wide brown eyes. I cannot bear it any more. I turn and storm down the hall to my bedroom. I slam the door behind me and with a flick of my wand every ward I know is in place over the door. I need to keep the world at bay. I cannot face it. I cannot bear what I have done. The anger comes in hot waves. How could I have done something so terrible? I lash out, splintering the table to my side, smashing the large guilt mirror, throwing the chair against the wall where it shatters. I continue to rage, unable to believe what I have done, unable to let go of the hatred churning in my gut- hatred felt for myself. I finally stop, hands braced on the desk. I want to crack it in two. On the surface there is a large chunk of mirror. I see my reflection staring back at me. As I look into my own black-green eyes, I realize two things with perfect clarity. The first is that I have fallen madly, hopelessly, desperately in love with my wife. The second is something I have been afraid of admitting my whole life. But I cannot deny it any more. I truly am a __**monster.**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

_****A/N...I almost stopped this chapter here just to let that sink in for a few days, but I decided that would be just too mean, so let's see how Hermione viewed all that, shall we?****_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o

Hermoine stared at the place Severus had been only moments ago. Why did she keep having to do that?! She was shaking and didn't know what to feel. What to think. Slowly she smoothed down her dress and sat up. She could hear crashes and things shattering in Severus' room. But what had just happened? She brought her hand to her kiss swollen lips and touched them experimentally. He'd just...stopped. A delayed reaction to her asking him to wait? Or because he'd felt her virginity? Was he mad about it? Was he just angry that he'd realized his accusation was false?

Suddenly angry at the memory she got down from off of the table and smoothed down the dress. He'd actually thought she was sleeping with Draco?! He was an idiot. Worse than an idiot. Hermione had been living with Severus for months and actively trying to seduce him for weeks now! Why would she possibly want to fuck Draco bloody Malfoy?

The only thing that made her feel bad was what it must have looked like when Severus had come in. Hermione had just sat down to drink a calming cup of tea when someone knocked on the door. Instantly worried something had happened to Severus, Hermione answered it and had been shocked to see Draco standing there on her doorstep.

"Where is Severus?" he'd asked as he came in. Hermione was so shocked she hadn't been able to speak for a moment.

"He's not here," she finally said, closing the door. "He's out right now and I'm not sure exactly when he will be back."

"Damn it!" Draco ran a frustrated hand through his already mussed blonde hair. "I need to talk to him!"

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"It's fine," he snapped. Hermione stiffened and Draco let out a breath, pushing his hands into his pockets and shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just need to get this damn case solved. And I think Severus is the only one who can help."

"What about Harry?"

"He's doing what he can, but Severus is the one with knowledge of dark curses. I need him to figure out what we are dealing with."

"Do you want to wait for him here? Like I said, I don't know when he will be back, but-"

"No, thanks Granger. Er, Snape."

"Hermione," Hermione urged gently. Draco sighed again and nodded.

"Hermione," he said. "Look, Hermione, about the other day..." He trailed off and then met her eyes. Hermione waited with raised brows. She wasn't about to let him off the hook. "I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm an arse. You don't deserve that."

"You're right, I don't." Hermione's voice held a wealth of disdain, but then softened. "But I appreciate the apology."

"I don't think of you that way, if it makes any difference. I used to think I did. My father... well I know better now. I'm not expecting you to forgive me for seven years of me being a prick, and I'm not about to start making friendship bracelets, but- well-"

"Draco, are you friends with Harry?" Hermione interrupted his halting speech. Draco looked uncomfortable and shrugged.

"We don't sit around and braid each other's hair."

"But are you his friend? Is he yours?"

"I guess," Draco admitted roughly.

"Then I'm your friend too." She cocked an eyebrow. "But don't get your hopes up about those friendship bracelets. They aren't my style." She chuckled when he looked relieved. "I trust Harry. If he's decided that you aren't a complete twit anymore then I'm going to choose to believe that too. And the fact that you were willing to admit to me that you consider him a friend says a lot about how far you've come."

"Thanks," Draco said quietly. "I really have been trying. Its not easy, but Potter keeps telling me that nothing worthwhile ever is." He gave a small smile. "And listen, about my father-"

"Don't, Draco. You aren't responsible for what your father does. You don't have to apologize for him."

"I know. Its just that, well, he'd mentioned something about you when he got back from Azkaban. I hadn't thought he'd meant anything by it, so I didn't tell anyone. If I'd have thought even for a moment that he would try to...you know...I would have told Harry to go there and do something about it."

"Well, Severus was there, so everything turned out alright in the end." She smiled at him and he shifted a little.

"So...er, that's going well?"

"Are you asking me if I'm happy with Severus?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"I am," Hermione said softly. "If you'd told me four years ago that one day I'd be happily living with Severus Snape, I'd have thought you'd gone daft. But I really am."

"Good. I'm glad. I mean...you deserve it."

He was being so sweet, so different from the Draco she'd known in school, that Hermione stepped forward and did something that started the chain of events that almost lead to her being deflowered on the dining room table. She went up on her toes to give Draco an kiss on the cheek. Draco's eyes widened and he jerked back so quickly that Hermione almost fell. She stumbled forward and Draco reflexively caught her. His hands wrapped around her arms just above the elbows and her hands came up to brace against his chest so she didn't fall into him completely. He looked like he was about to push her back.

"Draco, relax. I was just going to kiss your cheek. Its something _friends_ do sometimes." She gave him a small smile and moved her face forward to try and kiss his cheek again. She almost laughed at the way he held perfectly still, his hands still wrapped around her arms and his face scrunched up as if she were going to wipe something icky off on him instead of give him a peck on the cheek. But she bit back her laughter so as not to hurt his feelings and leaned in. Just as she did, the door opened. Draco jerked his head around to see who was coming in. And of course, he turned just enough that Hermione's lips landed not on his cheek, but smack dab on his lips.

And then all hell had broken loose.

Severus had staggered in, looking like he was going to murder Draco. He only had time to say Severus' name and then suddenly he was gone. Hermione was fairly certain it hadn't been a voluntary disappearance. And Severus had stalked towards her as if cornering prey. When she'd raised her hand to try and explain, he'd sounded dangerously angry. He'd kissed her, hard and unyielding, but never hurting her. He'd tasted of firewhiskey and desire. Hermione put her hand to her lips again as she recalled what had happened in the next few minutes. Hot, urgent kisses, insistent fingers and gasping moans. She'd been so caught up in his touch, in getting what she'd been waiting for so long for, that she'd almost forgotten that it was important for him to know that she hadn't been kissing Draco. But he'd ignored her when she told him to wait. He'd driven her body higher and higher, wound tighter and tighter until she'd been aroused and unable to remember what she'd wanted him to wait for. And right when he was there, so close to giving her everything she wanted, he'd stopped! It had been hard for her to bite back her cry of disappointment when he'd pulled away.

Suddenly he hadn't looked angry or drunk or turned on. He'd taken two sharp breaths as if fighting back the urge to be sick. A look of horror had come into his eyes, then utter desolation. It was a look so bleak that Hermione's heart had twisted for him. His choked words, "forgive me," had nearly brought tears to her eyes. Was he asking forgiveness for thinking that she and Draco had been kissing? For accusing her of 'thinking you could fuck him in here' without him knowing? Or for being so forceful with her? Or was it that he wouldn't have gone so far if he'd known she was virgin? They'd never actually talked about it, and of course he would have assumed that she would have...at least with Ron... but she hadn't thought he would be upset to find out. Shocked, surprised, and she secretly hoped he would be pleased. But she had never dreamed he would react the way he had.

She tried to get the image of his erection out of her mind but couldn't. She hated that her first look at him under his clothes had been when he was desperately trying to get away from her. As she picked up her shredded panties from the floor, she tried to sort out her feelings. There was so much going on in her head that she feared she would never get it straightened out. She was upset he'd had to see her with Draco that way and upset that she'd hurt him. She was angry that he would assume she was sleeping with Draco and hadn't even given her a chance to explain. She'd been utterly turned on at his forceful kisses and his dominating touches. Of course she was indignant that he'd ignored her when she told him to wait, but that was only after. In the moment she hadn't really cared. Her brain had been battling her body, and she had _wanted_ him to keep going. So she couldn't really be mad at him about that, could she? Maybe she was, but it was only one small part of it. Regardless of whatever else she felt, she needed to talk to Severus, to find out exactly what had happened. When had he gotten drunk, and why? Why had he assumed the worst when he'd seen her and Draco? And why the hell had he stopped and left just before taking her?

With a sigh, she went to his door and found it guarded by a dozen different wards. The crashing had stopped, but now the room was ominously silent. Hermione got out her wand and went to work on the wards, undoing them one at a time.

_**This was one of the most complex, gratifying, difficult and fun chapters for me to write. I hope you enjoyed that rollercoaster ride as much as I did! Want to know what they will say to each other when she gets through that door? Then leave me another lovely review and you'll bribe me into posting the aftermath on Saturday (US time). Thank you for reading, all you lovely people! See you soon...or maybe sooner than that!**_

_**PS. go listen to the audio at you tube dot com...it took me for-stinkin-ever to get the memory scene right. Severus is one tough nut to crack, but hopefully I came close ; ) **_

_**Happy Reading, Reviewing, and Listening!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Have I mentioned just how awesome you all are? Because you deserve it mentioned every damn day! You all rock. Seriously. I get an email for every single favorite, follow and review and they make me happy, each and every one. Thank you all for coming on this journey with me! And now...the aftermath!**_

12

An hour later she finally pulled the last of the wards away from the door and opened it slowly. The door scraped along the floor, pushing debris of broken furniture out of the way as it opened. It was dark, but Hermione murmured a lumos spell and a soft glow fell over the room. She gasped.

Everything in the room was destroyed. Splintered wood and shattered glass covered the floor. The bed frame looked as if it had been cracked in half and the pieces thrown at the wall. Plaster crumbled down where it had hit. Only two objects were intact. The chair Severus was sitting in, and a very small table beside it. The table was empty save for a small black bowl. Severus was staring into a glass full of what Hermione assumed was Firewhiskey and his long forefinger was tracing idly around the edge of the black bowl.

"You shouldn't be here, Hermione," Severus murmured in his drink and desperation roughened voice. He didn't look up from his glass.

"Why not?" Hermione demanded indignantly. Severus' head came up then and he looked at her with red rimed eyes.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I am dangerous, little one. I can't be trusted. You shouldn't be anywhere near me."

"From what I can see, you're certainly dangerous to furniture, but I don't believe for one moment that you are dangerous to me. I already trust you."

"You did. And it nearly got you-" he choked on the last word that he couldn't seem to get out. "I am a monster, Hermione. Get out of here."

"No."

"What?" Severus glared at her but Hermione didn't back down.

"I said no. I don't believe any of your blather about being a monster, and I am not going anywhere. I have questions, and I'm not leaving until I get some answers. We are adults. I think we can manage a decent conversation."

"You deserve that much," he murmured, looking back into his glass. He lifted it to his lips and downed the rest of the whiskey in one swig. Hermione marched right up to him and snatched the glass out of his hand. She did a quick summoning spell and a moment later a small potion bottle was in her hand. She poured the contents into the glass and then handed it back to Severus.

"Drink that," she commanded. He looked at the liquid dubiously. "I won't get the answers I want if you're still drunk. Its a sobering potion. Drink it." He swallowed the entire drought without comment. "There. Now while that takes effect," she turned and started flicking her wand at various items around the room, murmuring repairing spells. In a few moments she had almost all of the furniture back to the way it had been before. Now that the floor was free of debris, she realized it was covered in papers. Most of them were sketches. She recognized them as Severus' work. All of them were of her. Her face, her eyes, her smile. She blushed furiously as she saw herself through his eyes. One more flick of her wand and the papers stacked themselves up and floated gently over to his desk. Then she took a seat on the chair directly across from him. She took her time getting comfortable, adjusting her dress several times since she was painfully aware of the fact that she was sans knickers for the moment. "Now," she started. "Would you care to share why you destroyed your bedroom?"

"I was angry," Severus said with one eyebrow raised lazily.

"Severus Tobias Snape, don't take that tone with me. I want to know what the hell just happened, and I want to know why."

"I told you why. I am a monster."

"Oh stop the drama, Severus. You aren't a monster."

"I nearly raped you!" Severus shouted the words at her, shame coloring his cheeks and his fists clenched tightly. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"What?!" Hermione gasped and blinked stupidly at him. "Is that what you think?"

"What else is there to think, Hermione? I thought that...you and Draco...and I wanted to... fuck I don't know. I just snapped. I was going to fuck you on the goddamned table! I didn't listen when you told me to wait, I didn't _care_."

"Severus," Hermione breathed his name, realizing why he'd destroyed his bedroom, why he'd called himself a monster. "Severus look at me." He slowly raised his eyes to hers. She couldn't help but notice the way his hands trembled. It made her heart twist. "You stopped. And even if you hadn't, I wasn't fighting you." He blinked at her, confusion marring his brow. "I told you to wait because I wanted you to know that nothing was going on between Draco and I, not because I wanted you to stop."

"You can't mean that."

"Why can't I?" She threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Severus I've been trying to seduce you for weeks! Why would I want you to stop? I just didn't want our first time to be because I was trying to be nice to Draco and you got the wrong impression!"

"Be nice to Draco? It looked a lot - wait, what?" He stilled and searched her face. "Seduce me?"

"Yes, you dimwit! I don't just go around snogging every man I see, contrary to what it may appear! Didn't you notice me giving you more than friendly little pecks on the cheek at night? I know I'm not the most feminine woman, nor am I able to simply be brazen about what I want. But that doesn't mean that I don't have feelings or needs."

"Hermione, you are not unfeminine, and I know that you have feelings and needs. But I do not understand what you mean! Of course I noticed the kisses, I'm not an idiot. But I never thought, never imagined..."

"That I could want you?"

"Yes!" He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. Hermione slid off her chair and knelt in front of him. She put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Why?"

"You know, Hermione."

"No, Severus, I don't. Tell me what you see that I don't, because I can't imagine why you would think that I couldn't want you."

"I am twice your age."

"Inconsequential."

"I'm ugly."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"I am callous and snide. You can't deny _that_. I have always been cold and cruel."

"I will allow you snide, I will even admit to callous at times. But you have never been truly cruel to me. Not ever, even when you were playing the part."

"Hermione, I am dangerous."

"That's the second time you've said that, and I have yet to see why. Is it your past? Yes, you did dangerous work. You were brave enough to do something that could have gotten you killed and nearly did. If you mean now, then I think I can brave the knicker throwing zealots. And if you mean your temper," she paused and composed her words carefully. "Then I agree that you _do _have a temper, but its not dangerous. At least not to me. You would never hurt me, Severus. I know that. Even before, when you were angry and drunk, you didn't hurt me."

"I held you down and was about to fuck you on a table."

"Did you hear me complaining? I'm not helpless! I might have been put in situations in the recent past that would make it seem so, but I can certainly defend myself against a horny drunk if need be. Had you been truly forcing yourself on me you'd have found yourself cursed to oblivion faster than you could say Helga Hufflepuff. I didn't even think of getting out my wand because I wasn't in any danger."

"I certainly would have hurt you if I'd taken you," he growled. Hermoine turned pink.

"Yes, well that's a different matter."

"A very important one."

"I fail to see the importance. It doesn't change anything about our situation."

"The hell you say! It changes everything! If you mean what you said about...seducing me...then I would be your first! How can you not think that's important?"

"I don't mean that we should just ignore it. I just mean that there are several more important issues at hand."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that you thought Draco and I were kissing."

"I thought you were doing much more than that, but obviously I was wrong." He drawled out the words in that way she knew so well. He gave a slight shrug.

"Yes, you were. I wasn't even kissing him!" Severus rose a brow but said nothing. "Ok, well I was, but not the way you are thinking."

"This is really none of my business." He spoke through clenched teeth, his tone belying his words.

"Severus, would you just stop that? Of course its your business. I just told you that I want to sleep with you. We have been living together for months! We are- I thought we were...more than that. Don't you think I would think it was my business if I found out you were out shagging some other woman?" She glared at him meaningfully for a moment. "You'd better not be. But I know you're a jealous man. I'd have to be blind not to see it. I know it must have hurt you to think that I would be with anyone else. But it wasn't like that at all. He came here looking for you. We started talking and he apologized for all the times he'd been terrible to me in the past. He wanted to make sure I was ok and that I was happy. And because he was being decent, I thanked him and was only going to kiss his cheek, except he's apparently not used to being touched because he jerked back, and I almost fell and then when I went to try again, you came in and he turned his head and I ended up on his mouth." She said it all in a rush, anxious to get out what really happened. "It was rather disgusting, actually. I've never had any desire to kiss Draco Malfoy. Bloody his nose maybe, but never kiss." Severus felt his lips twitch at the thought of Hermione bloodying Draco's nose.

"You're right, I was- am- jealous." He reached out a tentative hand and stroked her hair. "But it doesn't excuse what I did to you." He didn't add that he was relieved she wasn't snogging Draco on a regular basis.

"What you did to me? Severus, _nothing happened._ You stormed off just when things were starting to heat up."

"I laid my hands on you when drunk and angry. I wanted to make you mine. It was inexcusable, even if you don't see it the way I do."

"Then make me yours!" Hermione was beyond exasperated. Her anger at his assumption had burned away and left desire and expectation in its wake. Severus' breath caught at her words. He stared down at her, shocked. He could hardly believe what she'd said. Did she really want him? Was it possible? Could she really have feelings for him? No, she hadn't mentioned feelings. Could she desire him sexually? He scowled and shook his head. It didn't make sense. Yes, she'd kissed him after her incident in the potion shop, and would have done more, but that had been induced by fear and shock. Not real desire for him. And even if it were true, it didn't change anything.

"No." His jaw set and he balled his hands into fists. Hermione sat back on her heels and stared at him.

"Why?" She sounded so lost and unsure that Severus regretted his sharp word. But he couldn't take it back.

"You aren't mine, Hermione, nor will you ever be. I don't own you."

"Good Godrick Gryffindor, I know that, Severus. I know you don't think of me as an object or property or any of that rubbish. But I am still a woman, and there is nothing wrong with belonging to someone. If you'd asked me to say that I was yours when you had me on the table, I would have. Not because I would be objectifying myself but because I would be yours in that way. If we are together then I'm yours as much as you're mine."

_As much as you're mine_. The words rang in Severus' head over and over. If she was his, then he was hers as well. Now that he'd heard her say it, he knew it was undeniably true. He was hers. Body and soul. He lived and breathed for her. But he couldn't take her physically, especially now. Even if she felt that it hadn't been wrong, Severus would always remember that he'd almost taken her virginity in one cruel thrust on that damned table. His wife, the woman he loved, and he'd been brutal and harsh with her. He shuddered even at the memory. She deserved so much more. He ran his fingers around the rim of the Adfectus, recalling how many times he'd fantasized about having her. Not once in all of his fantasies had she been virgin. And yet...

"What is that?" Hermione asked, interrupting his thoughts. She sat on the chair again and pointed at the black bowl.

"It is an Adfectus." When Hermione gave him a blank look, he explained. "Its very similar to a Pensieve. It records memories, but where as a Pensieve holds the memory of something exactly as it happened and plays back like a movie, the Adfectus records events and their emotions. It allows the person using it to empty their feelings about any specific memory into it. Then when it is called back up, it shows not only what happens, but the emotions that went along with that memory.

"So if I pulled up that one," she pointed to a bright silver strand floating in the bowl. "Then...?" He looked at the memory she was pointing at. With one quick touch of his wand he knew what the memory was of. He shifted uncomfortably.

"You would see a memory of mine and experience every emotion I felt at that time."

"Severus that's amazing! What is that memory of? Is it one I can watch?"

"NO!" Severus wanted to hide the bowl away from sight. "I just mean that its a very...explicit memory." Hermione cringed. "Not about another woman," he added just to ease her mind.

"So its more like a fantasy?"

"That one is, yes. I needed to get the emotions out of my head. You wreak more emotional havoc on me than any other woman I've ever met."

"So...its about me?" Her voice sounded almost childish in its excitement. Severus didn't confirm or deny her question. She touched the rim of the Adfectus lightly. "Maybe someday, would you find a memory you don't mind me seeing and share it with me?" She sounded so hopeful and so excited that Severus couldn't help himself.

"Alright,"he drawled. He had no idea what memory he would show her. Which ones didn't involve him fucking her, doing something illegal, or thinking about Lily? He paused for a moment. Maybe he _should_ show her one of his fantasies about her. Let her see exactly what he wanted from her physically. She would know what he was really like then, and maybe she would realize that she didn't actually want to 'seduce' him. He swallowed hard and looked for a particularly rough fantasy. Some where sweet and slow, some fast and hard, but he remembered one specific fantasy that was a little more...

He found the little thread of silver that he was looking for and pulled it to the surface of the bowl.

"Touch the end of it with your wand," he said softly. Hermione smiled up at him excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yes really," he smirked. Was there nothing he didn't love about this woman? She was lovely and adorable and sweet... And he was about to expose her to a very explicit fantasy about herself. If his soul hadn't been damned before surely it would be now. She pulled out her wand and was about to touch it to the memory when Severus stopped her. "Remember, this will make you feel all of my emotions, not just see what I was seeing. It can be overwhelming. When you need out, you will have to separate yourself from the memory to come back. Otherwise you won't come out until the memory is done. And this one...its a memory of something that didn't actually happen, so it may appear slightly blurred."

"Its a memory that didn't happen?"

"Yes. You will see what I mean right away." He motioned for her to go on. She touched the tip of her wand to the silver thread and her body went rigid.

_I am pulling Hermione's clothes off as quickly as I can, urged on by her moans of need and lust. My cock is throbbing so hard that I don't know how much longer I can wait. Finally I just rip the rest of her clothes away. She is panting with desire and staring up at me with those beautiful brown eyes, darkened with pleasure. Suddenly she slicks her lips and sits up on the bed, rolling me onto my back and straddling me. She rubs her slick sex across the head of my cock, tormenting me. Her hands are braced on my chest as she rolls her hips sensuously. She throws her head back in ecstasy as my cock rubs her clit. I know her movements are deliberately slow, designed to tease me and drive me wild. When I can't take it any more I wrap my arms around her slim waist and flip her over in one quick twist. Suddenly she is breathless beneath me, staring up at me with sparkling eyes. She pushes her hips up to me and lifts her hands to my chest. I grab both of her wrists in one hand and pin them to the bed. She gasps and grins wickedly. I kiss her, hard and urgent. Her hips rock up to mine again and without any preamble I reach between us to position my cock against her tight pussy. I can feel her wetness coating the tip of me, and know she is nearly as wild as I am with desire._

_I capture her lips as I thrust into her deeply. She gasps and moans into my mouth, her entire body clenching around me. Unbelievable pleasure wracks me as I start to move. She is so tight, so hot and wet that I can't catch my breath. All I can do is fuck her harder and harder and feel her nails scoring my back and hear her breathless cries in my ear. I let go of her hands to lift her hips and take her deeper. Its not enough. I want to be all the way inside her. Suddenly I pull out and quickly turn her over. She looks over her shoulder at me as I pull her up to her knees. I fill her again with one quick thrust and we both moan. She is pushing her hips back as I pound into her harder and harder. My hand curls around her hip and between her legs so I can stroke her. She shrieks in pleasure and her back bows. With my other hand I grab her long, beautiful brown hair and wrap it around my fist tightly, pulling her head back sharply and forcing her back to arch down again. My hips slam against her ass harder and faster as I feel her tightening around me and now she is about to come. Knowing that she is about to orgasm, that I drove her here and she will scream my name, pushes me over the edge._

_As she screams and peaks, I drive myself into her as hard as I can, taking her with all of my strength. I practically roar with the force of my orgasm. It burns through me with licks of pleasure lashing me everywhere. I pour myself into her and then bite down hard on her shoulder, feeling her clench in pleasure and the movement causing an answering jolt of pleasure in me. I keep thrusting, softer now, drawing out our pleasure. Finally we collapse together onto the bed, a wild tangle of sweat slicked limbs. I push her hair out of her face and kiss her lips softly. I can't help the little smile of satisfaction that tugs at my mouth as I run my fingertips down the long, sensual line of her bare back and she arches to my touch._

Hermione emerged from the Adfectus with sweat dotting her brow. Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated, breath coming fast. Severus watched her carefully, surprised she hadn't pulled herself out of the fantasy sooner. Had she watched it to the end? Had she meant to, or had she been stuck in his fantasy? No, Hermione was a brilliant witch. She could have separated herself if she'd wanted. Her eyes flew up to meet his across the small space. She dragged in a deep breath and licked her lips. Severus waited, unsure if she would slap his face or just storm out. She slid closer to him, her eyes never leaving his. He waited, unflinching. If she slapped him it was no less than he deserved. Part of him wished she _would_ slap him, scream at him and throw things. Express her anger. Hurt him for what he'd done to her. When her hand slid around his neck and gripped tightly into his hair he still stayed stock still.

Hermione let out a shuttering breath and brought her lips to his roughly. Severus was shocked and unable to move for a moment. That moment was all Hermione needed. She slid into his lap, curling herself around him, pressing close to him and kissing him desperately. When he recovered from his shock, Severus couldn't push her away. He simply wasn't able. Her lips were like a drug he was helpless to resist. All he could do was close his eyes and brace himself for the onslaught of love and lust that wracked him. He let her direct the kiss, let her explore his mouth and take her time. When he could stand it no more, he took over. His arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her closer to him and holding her in place as he slanted his mouth over hers and deepened the kiss. She moaned low and melted against him. His body roared to life. Desperate lust started to edge into his consciousness. Hermione's hand slid down between them and wrapped around his erection straining against his trousers.

Severus uttered an expletive and broke off the kiss. He could already see what would happen next. He would pick her up, still kissing her, and take them over to the bed. He would press her down beneath him and... no. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Hermione was trying to catch her breath. Severus didn't meet her eyes. When she leaned in to kiss him again, he moved away.

"Hermione, we can't." His words were rough and broken. Her hand slid over him again, making his cock jump. He pulled her hand away and fought to gain control over himself. "No."

"Why?!" Her small question sounded so lost, so unhappy that he almost relented. It would be so easy to kiss her again, to take her... But she deserved so much more. She'd never been with anyone before. She had a precious gift to give to the man that she fell in love with. He wouldn't let her waste it on him.

"I won't," he murmured. She searched his eyes. She saw the steel in them and sighed. She had come so close! But his damned sense of honor was getting in the way. "There is something we need to talk about," he said softly. He'd wanted to be drunk when he told her, but it was as good a time as any to tell her what he'd found at the ministry. Just the thought of what he would have to tell her quenched his lust instantly.

"What?" she asked, sitting back on his lap but not getting off. "If its about that fantasy, I don't mind at all-" he cut her off with a shake of his head.

"No. Its about what happened today. Why I was...the way I was when I came home. What I discovered while I was at the ministry." He paused and took a deep breath. Hermione waited, sitting on his lap and watching him. "I remembered a book I'd seen in Abbot's office, one about blood curses. And I realized that the reason I couldn't find a blood disease that is the cause of the problem was that it wasn't a disease at all. Its a blood curse."

"But that's good news! If its a curse, it can be undone. All magic that can be cast can be broken."

"No, Hermione. Not like this. Its an untraceable curse. If the source could be found, then maybe it could be broken with the right counter curse, but without being able to find the source, there's no chance of breaking it." He dropped his head into his hand and closed his eyes tightly. Hermione searched her mind for an answer and finally realized he was right.

"And there isn't any way to prove the curse?"

"Not to the extent that the Minister would require to get the marriage law repealed."

"Oh." She looked down at her hands, trying to sort out her feelings. How could it be hopeless? How was it possible that such a prejudice, unfair law couldn't be repealed? All of the Muggleborns all over the world were helpless, no more than objects in the eyes of the law. And she couldn't help them. She spent her career trying to help oppressed magical creatures but couldn't even help her fellow Muggleborns. Yes, she would be happy in her situation, but it felt like a hollow pleasure knowing that so many others weren't. "Well, then I guess there's no reason for us _not_ to sleep together then," she said, dazed. "We're stuck with each other." A slightly hysterical laugh threatened to bubble up inside of her. Severus stiffened as if she'd struck him. He rose and set her carefully in the other chair.

"I am not going to fuck you simply because you are 'stuck' with me," he growled. Without another word he left the room and went to his study, locking himself in.

_**Yay we finally got to some lemons! Even though they aren't real lemons yet...but fear not, those are coming! And what a terrible slip of the tongue for Hermione! Poor Severus can't be happy with that phrasing. But don't worry, things will look up. Ready for me to be a terrible tease again? Next chapter we will find out just what happened to Draco when he was ousted from the flat...and there is a major plot twist! Dun dun dun! Review and let me know what you think! Oh, and go listen to the audio book chapter, up on you tube!**_

_**Happy Reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello all you beautiful people. Sorry I am uploading this so late. Its been a bittersweet week. An old friend of mine died yesterday and I've been dealing with the ups and downs of going through old pictures and journal entries about our time together. I've been lacking in ambition to write or post, so special thanks to Retwin for the lovely review that made me get off my melancholy butt and put this up. I will probably be out of state for the funeral on Saturday so I won't be able to post my usual chapter that day. But to make up for it, there is lots and lots of plot in this chapter. And you all will get to see the twist that I've been hiding up my sleeve. Thanks for your patience, and I love you all.**_

_**Happy Reading**_

13

Severus stayed in his study for several hours, replaying the last thing she'd said to him over and over. "We're stuck with each other." It had hurt him more than he cared to admit that she would refer to them and their situation like that. Did she really feel stuck with him? And why not? She hadn't chosen to marry him. He'd simply been the best option. And now that he'd failed, she really was stuck with him. He let his head drop into his hands. What was he going to do?

Brew jumped up into his lap and nipped at his fingers, reproving him for ignoring her. He pet her idly, his mind elsewhere.

He wanted Hermione. He couldn't deny that. She was beautiful and brilliant and kind- and he loved her so much it hurt. Why did he have to love someone so unattainable? Then his thoughts turned to what she'd said before. About trying to seduce him. He didn't understand it. Why would she try to seduce him? She could have any man she wanted. She'd waited to find the right one to give herself to physically. Why would she waste it on him? He knew that she did care for him. She was too big hearted to spend so much time with him and not develop an affection for him. Was it pity then? Loneliness? Was she simply tired of waiting for the right man to come along?

Before he could puzzle it out, he heard strange sounds coming from the living room. He cocked his head to the side, straining to hear what it was. It sounded almost like...music. But it was _odd_. Brew hopped off his lap and went to the door. Severus opened the door and went out. Hermione was standing in the kitchen, baking. She saw him, smiled hesitantly and pointed her wand at the stove. The timer instantly dinged and she pulled cookies out of the oven. As she put them onto a plate, Severus listened to the words of the music playing. He scowled when he realized what the refrain said. Hermione came up to him slowly and offered the cookies hesitantly.

"What's this?" he asked sharply.

"My apology." She bit her lip and shifted her weight. "For what I said earlier. It was mean and callous and I didn't mean it."

"Is the song supposed to be a joke," he asked, not taking the cookies. She gave him a small smile.

"No. More of the apology. I remembered hearing my dad singing along to this song when I was younger. I always thought it was sweet."

"Happy to be Stuck with You seems like a thinly veiled insult to me. Not that I would expect a man with a name like _Huey Lewis_ to know anything about anything."

"Hey, I like their music. And if you really listen, the words are very sweet." She lowered the plate she'd been holding out and looked down at the still warm cookies. "I don't expect you to forgive me right away, but I hope you will soon. I honestly didn't mean it the way it came out. I know I would have been hurt if you'd said something like that to me so I'm sorry if I hurt you." She paused when Severus still didn't say anything or move to take the cookies. "Severus I am happy here with you. I don't feel stuck, I _want_ to be here. No, the reason we got here isn't ideal, but now that we are here... I'm glad. And I don't want you just because you're here and we aren't separating any time soon."

"Why then?" he asked, voice husky and soft.

"Because I like you," she answered. "I care for you. I find you attractive. You're good to me even though it would be easier not to be. You appreciate me the way no one else ever has. There are a thousand reasons." She paused and looked up at him. "Don't you want me too?"

"The Adfectus wasn't enough to prove that to you?"

"Having a fantasy about someone doesn't necessarily mean that you really want them. I know I'm not-"

"Don't even finish that statement, Hermione, whatever you were about to say. You don't ever have to doubt how much I want you."

"Then why can't we be together?"

"I'm just- I'm not- No." He shook his head and took a deep breath. "I won't do that to you."

"Severus, if you want me and I want you, I don't see why not. And we _are_ married."

"I am perfectly aware of that, Hermione." He tried to distract her from their conversation by taking a cookie. He bit into it and chewed slowly, enjoying the way it melted in his mouth. His lids half closed in pleasure at the taste.

"Does that mean that I am forgiven?" She looked up at him with those big brown eyes pleading, and Severus felt himself melt for her the way the cookie had melted in his mouth. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and brought her close against him. He brushed a kiss across her forehead and murmured against her skin.

"I would forgive you for anything, Hermione." She turned her face up to his and beamed.

"Good. Because I have a question that I didn't want to ask until you were in a good mood."

"Oh?"

"Where exactly did you put Draco?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o

Draco had been deposited none too gently at the foot of the stairs leading to the flat. Dusty but unhurt, he'd brushed himself off and then apparated back to the Auror's office. Hopefully Hermione would pass on his message once Severus calmed down.

It ended up being two days before Severus trusted himself enough to be in the same room as his former student. And even knowing that nothing had happened between Draco and Hermione, Severus had to clench his fists to keep from throttling the boy when they met at the Auror's office. Harry and Draco had been tracking a dark curse and come to a dead end tracing its source. All they had put together so far was that the curse existed and that it was being fueled from somewhere in London. They had yet to even track what exactly the curse was doing. If it hadn't been for the residual dark magic they wouldn't have known about it at all. Obviously the Ministry wasn't really worried about tracking a dark curse they couldn't even pinpoint the effects of, which was why a junior Auror and his trainee were assigned to the case.

As Draco was describing the residual magic they'd been tracking, the thought occurred to Severus that maybe the curse Draco and Potter were chasing was the same curse that was causing the birth problems. Of course he only rolled his eyes at the fanciful thought. As if Draco would come to him for help tracking a curse the same day Severus came to a halt in his investigation of the same curse. The real world didn't work that way. The pieces didn't all fit together like a pretty puzzle, every loose end tied up in a big bow. Life was messy and unpredictable and unfair. His own life was a testament to that fact.

He gave Draco a few suggestions of how to trace the residual magic and agreed, grudgingly, to do a little research for the boy. He still wanted to put all his attention toward the blood curse, but with that at a seemingly dead end, he supposed he could do a little extra reading and try to help out the duo.

His routine with Hermione had returned somewhat to normal. She still gave him those lingering kisses before bed each night. But now she always issued an invitation for him to join her just before she went into her room. Severus had been more tempted than he was willing to admit on more than one occasion. She was everything he'd ever wanted, and her nightly invitations into her room were becoming increasingly hard to resist. Almost every night after going to his own room he would try to remind himself of all his reasons of not taking her. He would remember her innocence, remind himself that she deserved so much more than him, recall her youth and how trapped she must feel in their situation. And so he still resisted. His self control slipped and clung precariously to an icy slope, but it held.

Severus had nearly come to the end of his rope for restraint when the next big upset came to their quiet life together. It happened not long after the debacle with Hermione and Draco, though it seemed like much longer to the lust crazed Severus. He'd gone out for only a few minutes in the evening to pick up potion ingredients from a shop that only opened after dark. He'd expected to see Hermione reading on the couch when he got back, waiting for him with his book on the table and her body ready to snuggle up to his. Instead he'd found her in the kitchen, throwing dishes at the wall. Crookshanks and Demons Brew sat next to each other a safe distance away from her, blinking slowly at the woman who appeared to have gone mad in their home.

Hermione slung anything she could get her hands on that she thought would shatter. The letter was crumpled up on the kitchen counter, lying in an innocuous ball as if it wasn't the most unfair piece of rubbish she'd ever laid eyes on and as if it wasn't going to change her life forever. She'd been holding back tears since she'd first read it. As soon as Severus arrived back in the flat, the tears threatened to spill over. Just the sight of him and she wanted to fling herself into his arms. Instead she threw her favorite mug against the wall and felt a hollow satisfaction when it shattered and fell to the floor in a thousand tiny shards.

Severus walked up behind her and took his mug from her hand when she reared back to throw it.

"What the hell?" He turned her to face him and froze when he saw her red rimmed eyes. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione looked up into his dark dark green eyes, looking at her with such concern, and promptly burst into tears.

Severus listened to her crying, his heart breaking a little with each tear that fell. When he'd heard enough to understand the little ball of crumpled paper was the letter that had upset her, he wrapped one arm around her to hold her close and reached the other hand out to smooth the paper. He was shocked to see it bore the official Ministry seal. He scanned the contents. Then he read it again. He read it a third time, just to make sure he'd read it right. Surely there must be some mistake. He could _not_ have just read what it seemed like he'd read. But no, a fourth reading confirmed it.

Mr and Mrs Snape,

The Ministry offers felicitations and well wishes on your recent marriage under the Marriage Law. After due consideration, we have decided that in order to facilitate the main goal of the Marriage Law, we have instituted an heir clause to the original law. Under this provision, couples joined through the Marriage law will be required to produce an heir within one (1) year of their marriage, or else submit themselves to testing at St. Mungo's Hospital for proof of infertility. In the case of female infertility, the union may remain unchanged. In the case of male infertility, the union may be dissolved at the discretion of the Ministry in order to pair the Muggleborn partner with a Pureblood capable of producing a child. If this occurs, the new couple will have the same one (1) year period in which to produce an heir.

Regards and best wishes,

_Ministry of Magic_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Severus crumpled up the paper and threw the mug he'd so recently rescued from Hermione against the wall. When it shattered, Hermione paused in her crying and looked up at him. Her eyes were wide and hopeless. She gave him a look so full of despair that his heart broke for her. He muttered every curse he knew and a few that he made up on the spot. What the fuck was the Ministry thinking? They couldn't force couples to produce children. And they couldn't simply dissolve marriages because one partner couldn't procreate. He and Hermione had time, just barely, to beat the deadline, but what about the couples that had been married for six or ten months? What were they supposed to do? This clause was ridiculous and they had to know it. He had been out of the Ministry for only a few months and they were already extending this madness. How could he and Hermione be expected to have a child? Severus wanted to say something to her, to reassure her, but what could he say?

Because there was nothing he could say, Severus set her apart from him and apparated to the ministry. He barged into the Minister's office in what was certainly a very unofficial way, but Severus didn't give a damn. After an hour of ranting at the Minister about how unethical, unscrupulous and unreasonable the new addendum to the law was, he tried to find out what the loop holes were. The Minister looked at him with a calm he didn't feel and told him that the law was the law and that until Severus could provide proof that the Ministry's answer to the problem was wrong, he didn't have a leg to stand on. Severus would have thrown a very nasty curse at the man if Abbot hadn't come into the office at just that moment. Severus considered briefly cursing both men, just for the hell of it, but managed to restrain himself.

He ended up apparating home not long after, too disgusted with the entire situation to even look at the men who'd instituted the law. He'd expected to see Hermione smashing more dishes, but she was gone, the pile of shards from every piece of glass in his kitchen was gone too. He walked through the flat, checking behind doors. She wasn't in his study, in the bathroom...he knocked on her bedroom door twice before sending a small tracer spell through to door. She wasn't there. He felt a seed of panic swell within him. Had she decided that she couldn't handle it any more? That she needed to run away? Where would she go? Without him she would not be protected under the law. Anything could happen to her. And if the Ministry caught her they would take her wand. The panic had grown to enormous proportions and Severus prepared a larger tracer spell and sent it out. He leaned against the wall in the hallway, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Was she alright? Where did she-

The tracer spell came back to him. What the hell? It disappeared back inside his own room and Severus followed it, opening the door hesitantly. Relief instantly rushed through him. Hermione was sitting in the chair beside his bed, her head slumped in sleep and her fingers resting on the edge of the Adfectus.

"Hermione?" He went to her side and knelt down. "Little one, are you alright?" He pushed her hair out of her eyes as she blinked and woke up.

"Severus?"

"I'm here."

"You left." She said it in a small, hurt voice. Severus winced.

"I went to the Ministry to see if I could get this sorted out. I shouldn't have left you like that. I am sorry." He stroked her cheek and she looked up at him with hopeless eyes.

"And what did they say?"

"That..." he clenched his hands into fists and cursed yet another failure. "That without the proof of my theory, the law stands and we must follow the law. The Minister sends his _apologies_ if the provision causes any emotional distress but informed me that we are expected to follow the law just like everyone else." He said the words with all the scorn they deserved.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"You _can_ have children, can't you?" Her question took him by surprise. He sat back on his heels and stared at her for a moment.

"To the best of my knowledge," he said hesitantly. Hermione let out a relieved breath.

"Thank Godrick Gryffindor." She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, they were blazing. "I won't let them put me with someone else. I'll have my wand snapped and face the dangers of expulsion from our world before I let them give me to anyone else."

"That won't happen, Hermione. I swear it." He saw tears gathering in her eyes and his heart ached. He couldn't tell her how it made him feel that although she'd chosen _him_ over expulsion, when faced with the possibility of being with anyone else she would rather have her wand taken. For the first time, he felt as if maybe he was more than a last resort to her. That maybe she truly meant what she said each time she told him that she didn't mind being with him and that she was happy. And he honestly meant what he said about not allowing them to take her from him. If it came to that, if somehow he wasn't able to produce children, he would take her and then would go into hiding. He knew more than one thing about avoiding Aurors. It was a terrible life to live, and it would only be a last resort, but if it came to that, he would die before he let them hand Hermione off to someone else like a piece of meat.

"I'm not ready for children," she whispered. The words were so soft he almost didn't hear them. With a groan he pulled her into his arms. He rocked her back and forth, stroking her back as she wept. He wanted to smash something. To go back to the ministry and curse the Minister into oblivion for causing her such pain. He was so wrapped up in soothing her pain that it took him a while to realize that she wasn't the only one not ready for children. It hit him so hard that he lost his breath for a moment. He'd lost his chance at a family long, long ago. He couldn't be a father. He felt a twist in his chest when he thought of children with Hermione. Tiny witches with wild brown hair and dark green eyes. Little wizards with fine black hair and big brown eyes. Babies that were half of Hermione and half of himself. _Their_ children. His breath caught again. It was a beautiful dream but it was also a nightmare. No one should be forced to start a family. The idea of children with Hermione was a fantasy that danced before his eyes with taunting realness. But they weren't ready to have children. Severus didn't even know how Hermione felt about him. Surely love should be involved before procreation started? He knew he loved _her_, but he also knew that it was too much to hope that one day she could love him too. So where did that leave them?

"I know, little one." He murmured soothing words against her ear, pushing his own discomfort aside in order to focus on calming Hermione. "I know." He continued to rock her back and forth, stroking her slowly. In time, she wiped her tears and looked up at him through lashes spiky with moisture.

"Severus? Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Little one. You said it to me just now. You said it the first time in the court room when you were telling me to get behind you and I've heard you say it a few times since. Only when I'm very upset." Severus felt color rise in his face. He hadn't even realized he was calling her that.

"Slip of the tongue," he said. Hermione continued to look at him, waiting for more. "You _are_ little."

"I'm an adult," she protested sharply.

"I know that. I mean in comparison to me." He took her hand and laid it against his, palm to palm. Hermione's hand was tiny on his. She looked at the vast difference in their size and then traced the length of his fingers slowly.

"I like it," she said softly. "When you say it, it feels like an endearment."

"It _is _an endearment," he admitted. "One I wasn't using intentionally, but an endearment none the less. You're _my_ little one." His arms tightened around her and he felt an answering tightness in his chest. She turned and looked up at him again.

"Am I yours?" she whispered. He scowled and she clarified. "I don't mean physically or legally. I mean...romantically." Severus searched her eyes, and for the first time considered lying to her. But he'd told her he would always be honest with her. She deserved at least that much from him.

"Yes," he breathed. His eyes closed as he waited for her to deny it, to tell him that she wasn't his. To berate him for thinking such a thing. Instead, he felt a small hand reach up to cup his jaw. His eyes opened and he found himself looking into Hermione's warm brown eyes.

"I'm glad." She leaned up and touched her lips to his. It was a small kiss but it held a wealth of tender emotion. When they parted, their foreheads rested together and they stayed that way for a long while. "I'm sorry I came into your room without asking," Hermione said quietly after several minutes had passed.

"I'm not sorry you did. You are welcome in here any time you wish. Though I'll admit it was a curious choice, considering the circumstances. I thought...I didn't think you would want to be anywhere near my bedroom after that."

"I actually wanted to use the Adfectus," she admitted. "I should have asked first." Color rose up to her cheeks.

"I'm not mad, Hermione. I hope it helped."

"It did. I was actually surprised at how much it helped. Getting those emotions out of my head helped me to think clearly. Of course I still turned into a weepy mess as soon as you came in, but it did let me think this through."

"Did you reach any conclusions?" He sounded hesitant. She shook her head.

"Aside from the realization that I'm not ready, and the fact that I will let them take my wand before allowing them to put me with anyone else, no. I never thought I could be in a situation like this. How do you sort out in your head the fact that you are legally required to have a child?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I never thought it would come to this. I don't..." He considered his words carefully. His jaw tightened. "I won't do it." Hermione gasped.

"What do you mean, you won't?"

"I won't sleep with you and try to get you pregnant just because the Ministry thinks, erroneously, that it will help with the birth problems. Its not fair to you, nor is it right. I won't do it."

"Severus, I appreciate the fact that you're trying to do what's right, but are you so repulsed by me that you'd rather face having me given to someone else, having my wand taken, and maybe even you being sent to Azkaban just so that you won't have to sleep with me?"

"What?" Severus hissed the word and stared at her, anger and frustration and outrage coursing through him.

"I know you've already told me that you don't want to sleep with me. I'm sorry I'm a virgin. But if we don't, then we break the law. I don't know what punishments they have reserved for this, but I imagine they are fairly severe considering what they think the repercussions would be of failing to reintegrate the Muggleborn population, no matter that they are wrong. Do you really think they would let us stay together if you refused to do what they order? They might take it as a sign of my noncooperation and expel me from our world. They might put me with another Pureblood who is willing to...to...do that to me. And they might decide that your refusal is criminal enough to serve time in Azkaban over."

"I know what the dangers are," he snarled. "I want to know what the fuck you meant by asking if I was so repulsed by you."  
"What am I supposed to think?! You know I care for you and I want you. You don't act on it, and I can accept and respect that. But now we are facing very real dangers and you still won't. Tell me what I should think."

"That I don't want to use you! That you deserve better than to have your first time with a man twice your age, who you only accepted because you had no other reasonable alternative, and especially to try and conceive a child you have no desire to have! Do you really think I could violate you that way? For once, I am trying _not_ to be the monster I know myself to be. And still I'm causing you pain!" He turned from her sharply and stalked to the door. Hermione was afraid he would walk out, but he only slammed his fist into the door. Then he dropped his forehead against the cool wood and took several deep breaths. Hermione came up behind him quietly and slid her arms around his waist. She laid her cheek against his back and simply held him. Her touch soothed his tortured soul. She inflamed him and enraptured him and enthralled him. How could she think he didn't want her? Hadn't he showed her enough what he thought of her? For fucks sake he'd almost taken her virginity on the table only a few days ago! Hadn't that proven his burning desire for her? Hadn't that one good thing come from his terrible, animalistic demonstration of jealousy?

It tore at him that she wanted him, that she honestly seemed to care for him. Because he was so damned undeserving of it. How could he give into the lust blinding him and take her? She was so sweet, so innocent, that her light would be extinguished by his darkness. But she called to him like a siren song. Did she really think he didn't want her? That he'd rather risk harm to her than to sleep with her? He growled low and turned so that she was facing him. He blindly took her mouth and plundered it. She gasped and then moaned when his hands cupped her ass and pressed her close to him. He deepened the kiss and lifted her into his arms, needing to be closer to her. She eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed herself to his erection. They continued to kiss wildly, all their emotion from the day poured into each other. Severus found himself striding toward the bed without looking as he went. When his knees hit the edge of the bed, they tumbled down onto it, Severus above Hermione and stroking her body into a fever pitch. She arched her back up to him, clinging to him and moaning in pleasure. As soon as her trembling hands moved to his belt, Severus regained his senses and froze.

"No," he growled. He pulled himself away from Hermione and rolled onto his back, his arm thrown over his eyes. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. She stared up at the dark ceiling in his bedroom and felt as if she was staring at an immense, starless sky. Then she sat up, pulled off her shirt and then her jeans. Severus heard her movement and opened his eyes. When he caught sight of her exposed skin he groaned. "Hermione, don't-"

"I'm not undressing so you can fuck me," she said sharply. She left on her bra and boy short panties. Then she slid under the covers and curled her arm under the pillow. "I've had a long, shitty day. I'd like to be held, if you can manage that." Then she rolled over, facing away from him. Severus stared at her back. She wanted to be held? By him? He swallowed thickly. It had been an emotionally trying day. She needed physical comfort. He debated a moment, then removed his robes, his vest and dress shirt and his slacks and boots. He was left in only his t shirt and shorts. He felt curiously vulnerable with his legs exposed. He wondered when the last time was that someone had seen his bare legs. Had it been that awful day back at Hogwarts with James?

He grimaced and pushed the memory away. Then he slid into bed behind Hermione and moved so that he was close enough to her to feel her body heat but not quite touch her. She waited but when he made no move to come closer, she pressed back against him. At the contact of warm skin against warm skin she nearly hissed in pleasure.

"This conversation isn't over," she informed him. "I'm just too tired and emotionally exhausted to continue for now." Her voice shook slightly. "Tomorrow, we are going to have to discuss this more. And we are going to come to a mutually acceptable solution." She sounded so strong, so resolute that Severus felt the now familiar wave of pride wash over him. His little warrior. "But for now..." Her voice grew soft. "I'd be grateful if you just held me." She whispered the last words so quietly that Severus almost didn't hear them. His breath caught and he wrapped his arms around her. She melted back against him and fought back a sob. Severus stroked her hair and murmured in her ear. He said soft, soothing words. He reassured her of his presence, of his vow to never let anyone hurt her. Of his care for her. Sometime amidst his whispered words, she finally fell asleep.

Severus stared down at her, her profile illuminated by the soft moonlight coming in through the window. He'd hurt her with his rejection, but he would hurt her more if he gave in. Physically and emotionally. The pain of taking her virginity could be measured and cured. But what about the pain of giving her an unwanted child? It couldn't be quantified, it couldn't be justified. Neither of them were in a position to start a family yet. What could Severus offer a wife and child? What could he possibly be like as a father? He had no doubt that Hermione would grow to hate him because of the position she'd been forced into. She had adjusted to him so well, found the light and happiness in their situation when they'd been married. But a child complicated the entire situation. There was no going back. There was no repealing or undoing it. A child would be in their lives forever. Would bind them together forever.

His heart clenched. He wanted to be bound to Hermione forever, but not like this. _Not like this._ Not by force. He wasn't about to cruelly tie her to him. But she'd been right about the alternatives. They were on a very slippery slope and could easily slide into disaster. Could he bring her into danger that way? Which was better- to force a child on her, or force a life of hiding on her? Neither decision was acceptable. But what alternative did he have? Those were the only two options. A baby, or life on the run. As he stroked her face where the moonlight kissed it, he felt despair pierce him. And he came to a decision. He would let her choose. In the end, she deserved that much. To pick which life she wanted. Or rather, which life she was least repelled by. She'd been stripped of power by the Ministry and he would give it back to her as much as it was possible for him. He would let her decide, and then he would respect her decision, despite his personal feelings on her choice.

With that thought in mind, he kissed her forehead softly and tightened his arms around her. He fell asleep with his wife in his arms, determined to do whatever she asked of him, no matter the cost.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello all you wonderful people. I'm back (and late) but things just keep getting crazier. I have yet another funeral out of state to attend, two in as many weeks, and I might not be able to get the next chapter up on Saturday. So as a treat and thanks for all your patience with me, this chapter is extra long (the longest yet by almost double!) and extra juicy. Who here is ready for Severus to stop being such a goodie goodie and get down to business? Yeah? Me too. So expect some lemons at the end of this chapter!**_

14

The next morning, Severus woke up with an immeasurable sense of peace floating around him. He flexed his arms and realized why he was so happy. Hermione was asleep in his bed, in his arms. She'd turned in her sleep so that she was facing him. Her face was buried against his chest and her small hands were curled around him. Her breath whispered softly against his skin. The sheet had slipped down past her shoulders, exposing long stretches of pale flesh. She was still wearing her bra and panties but it sent a lustful thrill through Severus to see her so nearly naked in his bed. He pressed two soft kisses to the top of her head and slowly tried to extricate himself from her hold without waking her.

As soon as his weight shifted, Hermione's eyes popped open. She blinked a few times to clear her eyes and yawned. Then she looked up at Severus. He was on his elbow, staring down at her. Instinctively she smiled sleepily and snuggled closer to him. His body was warm and firm and reassuring. She sighed in contentment and stretched against him. Severus froze, then relaxed. He put his arm around her again and kissed her head once more. Hermione looked up at him again and her smile faded as she remembered the day before. A wave of emotion crashed over her. Severus saw her face change and started from the bed again, certain she wouldn't want to be so close to him- especially in the "morning condition" he was in. She felt him moving away and tightened her hold on him. As she shifted her thighs one of them came into contact with a very awake, straining part of his anatomy. She sucked in a sharp breath and her eyes flew to his face. He carefully avoided meeting her eyes and waited for her leg to move.

Hermione bit her lip and debated on brushing her thigh purposely against his morning erection, but decided to play nice. She moved back and let him get up. He stood with his back to her and she took the time to admire the broadness of his shoulders and the muscles of his back. They were clearly outlined through the soft t shirt he wore. What would he look like without it, she wondered. She was certain he would be sinfully sexy.

"Goodmorning," she said softly. Her voice was still rough from sleep.

"Good morning," he rumbled back. Once he had his trousers pulled on, he turned back to her. She was up on her elbows, watching him. Severus leaned over the bed, placed a kiss on her forehead and then turned back to his dressing. He ran his hands through his hair carelessly and then knotted it back the way she liked. When he went to his closet for another dress shirt, Hermione came up behind him and stopped him.

"You don't have to dress so formally just around the house, you know." She closed her hand around his forearm just as he reached for the closet door knob. He looked back at her in surprise. She was still clad in only her underthings, and he nearly groaned at the sight. Her soft, fair skin looked luminescent next to the black lace. His hungry eyes traced over every curve, every inch of her skin. When his gaze went back to her face she blushed, but stood her ground. Her chin tipped up proudly. Severus's cock got even harder, this time not from a normal morning reaction but from the sight of Hermione standing before him in so little. He shook his head and brought his mind back to the subject at hand.

"I do not consider my usual attire to be 'formal.' It is merely how I like to dress."

"Alright," Hermione released his arm and stood back. "But I like you in just this." Her fingers came up to trace the edge of the t shirt where it was stretched over his bicep. His skin tingled at the light contact where her finger brushed his skin. Then she turned away and padded softly across the room. Severus debated for a moment, then his hand fell away from the door knob. He could always summon his shirt and vest and robes if anyone came by the flat. What was the harm in wearing a little less if it pleased her? She deserved a little control in her life. A little choice. It wouldn't harm him, and it made her happy. When he turned back around he saw her paused at the door to her room, looking over her shoulder at him. She smiled at him widely, ridiculously pleased with his decision, then turned back and went into her room. Severus felt every muscle in his body clench at the sight of her ass so sumptuously cupped in black lace. Now if _those_ knickers came flying at his head...

While she dressed, he went out to make their tea. When she reemerged, she was wearing soft worn jeans and a faded t shirt. Severus nearly choked on his tea when he glanced at the writing on her shirt. As he coughed and took a deep breath he looked again and realized it said Sex Pistols, not _sex positions_. She smirked at him.

"Do try not to choke to death before breakfast," she commented lightly. He growled at her and moved her mug out of her reach.

"I was merely admiring your shirt," he responded. She arched a brow and waited for her tea.

"Oh?"

"You weren't even born yet when they were in their hayday."

"Maybe you aren't the only old thing I like," she quipped and snatched her tea mug from him. He gaped at her and she shot him a smug smile. Severus quickly composed himself and took a step towards her. She held her ground and in two more steps he was pressed close to her, looking down at her. He raised a mocking brow.

"Old? I guess you could say that. Do you also have a thing for sordid anarchists?"

"Apparently," she said in a breathy voice.

"And what does that make you, Hermione?" His breath whispered against her cheek. She shivered and refused to look away. She considered his question for a moment.

"Discriminating." She placed one hand on his chest and her fingers tightened on him.

"Some would call that being perverse."

"Are any of them here now?"

"No," he breathed and lowered his head to hers. His lips ghosted across hers and his nose rubbed against hers. She pressed herself up onto her tip toes. Their lips met. It was brief, heated, and left them both breathless. Severus turned his back on her to try and calm his pounding heart. They both wore similar smug smiles and their hands both shook slightly as they sipped their tea. Hermione stared into her mug for a few minutes and then cleared her throat and looked up. Severus was now leaning back against the counter the way he usually did, his long legs stretched out and one arm braced behind him. She admired him for a moment. The way his chest muscles flexed beneath the soft fabric of his t shirt, the way his long fingers wrapped around the mug as he brought it to his mouth, the casual way he relaxed his big frame. She hopped up onto the counter and cradled her cup carefully.

"Severus," when he looked up she took her time and then asked the question she'd been considering. "Why do you kiss me?" Shock registered on his face and his brows drew together into a furrow. It deepened into a scowl.

"What kind of question is that?"

"The kind that I want answered."

"Would you rather I didn't kiss you?"

"No! I just want to know why you do it."

"Because I want to."

"A fleeting impulse?"

"No, Hermione. Kissing you isn't a fleeting impulse. You aren't just a convenient pair of lips at my disposal." He shifted and set his tea down. "I suppose I kiss you for the same reason any man kisses a beautiful woman."

"Is it just physical?" Her words were a soft whisper that hung in the air between them. Severus swore and stepped near her, putting one hand on either side of her hips where she sat on the counter and stared at her with intense, dark eyes.

"_No,_" he said fervently. "You aren't a toy to me. How many times do I have to tell you that? I don't just kiss you because you're beautiful. You are... You're my wife, damn it! Even if it's not real, even if you didn't choose me, you're still mine, and I still care for you. You're sexy and alluring and charming and brilliant."

"Good enough to kiss but not good enough to sleep with?" Her soft words brought a rush of anger roaring in his head. But there was an undertone of hurt and insecurity in her voice that calmed the storm.

"Is that really what you think, Hermione?" She cast her eyes down and shrugged. Severus raised her chin gently with his hand and stroked her lips. "My unwillingness to sleep with you has nothing to do with you not being good enough. Just the opposite, in fact. I'm trying to keep my promise to you. I'm trying to _protect_ you. Even from myself. Never doubt that I want you. All of you. I don't just fantasize about you and desire you. I ache for you. I burn for you. I-" he stopped himself before he could carelessly confess his feelings. "You are the most precious thing in the world to me," he admitted instead.

"Really?" Hermione's voice held hope and tremulous happiness.

"Yes. You never have to doubt my affection for you. I'm not rejecting you by refusing to have sex with you. I'm rejecting _me_."

"But Severus I-" Severus stopped her with a hand to her lips.

"Can we table this discussion until after we eat, little one? We both have some more thinking to do. We have some very important decisions to make and I don't want them to be rushed or ill thought out." He cupped her cheek and stroked her lips again. She licked her lips quickly where his thumb had brushed and slowly nodded.

"You're right. Besides, you already answered my most pressing question, though I could always use a little more clarity on it." She gave him a small smile and then took another sip of her tea. Severus answered with a slight smile of his own.

They finished their tea slowly and then spoke briefly on what they would have for lunch. They were both reading the Daily Prophet when a knock on the door startled them. Severus swore and summoned his shirt, vest and robes. Hermoine laughed and helped him button his cuffs. He mock glared at her but kissed her hand in thanks for her help. He went to open the door and noticed Hermione behind him.

"Away from the door until I know that whoever is behind it means no harm, please." He gestured that she should go at least into the kitchen. Hermione rolled her eyes and moved back. When he was satisfied, he opened the door and nearly laughed with bitter irony.

Augustus Flitch stood on their door step. He had _impeccable_ timing.

Flitch began to sweat more profusely and held out his Ministry ID immediately. Severus flicked a glance over it and nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Augustus Flitch," Severus drawled. "What an ..._unexpected_ surprise." All three people who heard his words knew he meant unpleasant instead of unexpected, himself included. Flitch winced and swallowed hard.

"I am here to conduct the next Ministry inspection, and investigate additional information in light of the new addendum to the Marriage Law." His voice was unnaturally high, even higher than it had been last time he'd been in their home.

"I see," Severus said tightly. He moved aside for the little man to enter. Flitch paused, looked at the doorway and then back at Severus.

"Ah yes, the wards." Severus moved his wand quickly, removing them with a trace of a smirk on his face. Flitch moved to step through the door and Severus stopped him.

"One thing I should tell you, Augustus Flitch. I gave you the courtesy of a warning last time. You won't get one this time. If you insult my wife while you are in our home, the consequences would be...unpleasant." Flitch paled even farther and started the back and forth volley between Severus' face and his wand that he'd gotten so good at last time.

Hermione felt herself warm at Severus' cold words. It wasn't the first time he'd called her _my wife_ and meant it very seriously. But it still sent a thrill through her. He was protecting her in his own way. She considered what he'd said earlier and realized that he'd really meant what he said about protecting her, even from himself. But how did she make him believe that she didn't need protected from him? The thought of getting pregnant made her so nervous it stole her breath. But the thought of being with him didn't make her nervous. It excited her. Yes, the heir clause to the law complicated things, but it didn't complicate how she felt for him. When Flitch stepped inside, Hermione forced herself to focus on the matter at hand. Flitch looked on the verge of fainting from fear. If he wasn't such a vile little man who thought of her as a piece of meat, she might feel bad for him. There had been a time when she wouldn't have wished the wrath of Professor Severus Snape on anyone. In this case, she made an exception.

"I must start my investigation the same way as last time, Mr. Snape," Flitch muttered.

"By all means," Severus said in his slow drawl. He gestured down the hall. "You remember the way, I trust?" They all went down to Severus' door. This time Flitch paused and looked to Severus before opening it. Inside, Hermione was slightly embarrassed to see her clothes from yesterday were still on the floor beside the bed. She didn't miss the way Flitch's eyes flicked from the clothes and then to her with a somewhat subdued lecherous look. She glared at him. His face hardened and then his eyes flashed to Severus. Fear erased any outrage he had been tempted to express about a Muggleborn glaring at him. He lifted his hand and pointed his wand at their bed. Severus caught his wrist in a tight grip. Flitch stifled a yelp. "I do not care what your protocols are, Augustus Flitch. If you pollute our marriage bed by casting any kind of spell on it, even one to garner information, I will remove your wand hand and place it somewhere that is sure to be unappealing to you." His voice was silky but Severus' fingers tightened on Flitch's wrist until his knuckles were white. Flitch blanched and tried to draw his hand back. Severus held it firm.

"I am under instruction from the Ministry-" he started.

"Fuck your instructions," Severus stated flatly. "Any information you need you can ask of me. And if that isn't good enough for you, then you are welcome to take the matter up with the Minister himself." His grip tightened even farther and Flitch felt his bones grind together. He let out a sharp gasp of pain and Severus released him, throwing Flitch's hand back at him as if it repulsed him. Flitch looked at the angry red mark circling his chubby wrist and glared murderously at Severus. Severus blinked lazily back at him, as if he hadn't just nearly crushed the other man's wrist with his bare hands. "If you're quite finished in here, perhaps we could adjourn to the sitting room again?" Flitch nodded stiffly.

The three of them moved back to the living room and adopted the same spots as last time. Flitch sat in the wingback chair that now belonged solely to Crookshanks and Brew, and Hermione and Severus sat close together on the couch. Crookshanks peeked his head out from behind a corner and hissed loudly at Flitch. Hermione stifled her smile of approval. Brew didn't even bother to come out, but Hermione was sure if she did, she would promptly scratch the vile ministry agent's eyes out.

"May I assume you received your owl yesterday detailing the new provision to the Marriage Law?"

"We did."

"And do you understand all the clauses contained therein?"

"We do."

"Is your- Mrs. Snape," he corrected himself quickly, "already pregnant?"

"She is not." Severus' short answers seemed to unnerve Flitch, which was exactly what he wanted. Flitch looked flustered.

"Are you aware of any physical impediment that has prevented her from becoming so?"

"No."

"Then do you intend for her to become pregnant soon, or will you be submitting yourselves to testing? I see here that you have been married for over three months. That will put you precariously close to the deadline-"

"No one will be _testing_ my wife in any fashion," Severus hissed. "Somehow I doubt that the Ministry will take action against a woman eight or nine months pregnant with a Pureblood heir at the end of the year deadline." Flitch huffed indignantly.

"Don't be so sure. We have yet to face that problem, but there has been talk of removing Muggleborns in that situation and relocating them to a...facility, until they give birth and it is proven that the child is indeed of a purer bloodline." He sneered the words. Severus' hand on Hermione's griped tightly and then loosened before he could hurt her. He spoke through his teeth.

"If the Ministry were to attempt to take my pregnant wife away from me," he said darkly, "they can expect a storm the likes of which they have never witnessed." His words were so sinister that even Hermione shivered. Would they really try to take her away from Severus even if she was already pregnant? The thought terrified her. Flitch did his eye volley between Severus and Severus' wand.

"Mr. Snape, it is my job to inform you of the repercussions that will occur, should you fail to follow the law." Fear tinged his tone and his words sounded very much like the muggle expression 'don't kill the messanger.'

"Very well, continue."

"Should you be unable to conceive a child, you will both be tested for infertility."

"The letter said as much."

"If it is-" he glanced at Hermione, "Mrs. Snape that is infertile, little or no action will be taken, at the Ministry's discretion. If, however, it is the Pureblood that is infertile, then the Ministry may and very likely will remove the Muggleborn from the union and choose another of the petitioners to place her with. If there were no other petitioners she will be opened to accepting new ones. However I do not believe that will be a problem in Mrs. Snape's case." His eyes glinted and Hermione wondered briefly if he'd been one of the dozens of unknown men who'd sent her a petition. She shuddered and hoped not.

"And if neither partner is infertile?"

"The Ministry will conduct an inquisition to determine where the fault lies, in that case. If the Muggleborn is being...difficult, he or she will be subject to appropriate disciplinary action to subdue them. If that does not work, they will have their wands removed and be expelled from the wizarding world. If it is the Pureblood's fault, then he or she will have their Muggleborn removed and placed with another, more capable of preforming their duties. They will also be charged with blatant disregard for wizarding law and face up to a year in Azkaban." His words sent a frisson of fear through Hermione. It was exactly what she expected, but somehow hearing them out loud from this awful man made the consequences all the more terrible.

Severus took several deep breaths to keep from forcefully expelling Flitch from his home and then tearing down the Ministry brick by brick. All the consequences of failing to comply with the law were sickening to him. He didn't care about facing a year in Azkaban. He would spend the rest of his life there if it insured Hermione's safety. But she would be taken from him and put with someone else. And Severus had a nasty feeling he knew who they would put her with. He tried to stifle his revulsion as he thought of Lucius forcing himself on Hermione to get her pregnant with his child. His hand shook with the need to lash out. Hermione's arm came around him and he felt her small hand open on his back, rubbing in soothing circles. After another deep breath, Severus felt like he could speak without screaming at Flitch.

"Very well. You may inform your superiors that we are aware of the new clause and the consequences of breaking it." His tone was dismissive. Flitch looked again from Severus to his wand and then stood. This time, Severus followed him to the door. As he opened it, he spoke softly to Flitch. "And you will also tell your supervisors that if anyone, _anyone_, tries to take Hermione from me, I will hunt them down and kill them slowly. I learned very sinister magic while spying on Voldermort. I will unleash every piece of dark magic at my disposal in order to keep her." Flitch fought the urge to run wildly away. He swallowed and tried to remind himself that he was an agent of the Ministry of Magic.

"Mr. Snape, the Ministry understands that you are probably very possessive of your Muggleborn, however-" His next words were lost as Severus's hand shot out, gripping the back of Flitch's neck and wrapping tightly around it. Flitch was yanked close against Severus and he opened his mouth to gasp. Severus' other hand rammed into Flitch's mouth and his strong fingers closed around Flitch's wet tongue. He yanked sharply. Blood filled Flitch's mouth and he let out a strangled scream.

"I warned you about calling my wife 'my Muggleborn,' Augustus Flitch. And I do not make idle threats." Hermione rose from her seat on the couch, eyes wide. Severus's gaze flicked to her and then back to Flitch. He yanked again, eliciting another wet scream. "The only reason I haven't ripped your foul tongue from your head is that you have a message to convey for me. If I ever see you again I will make good on my promise." He gave one last yank. Flitch's eyes rolled in terror. Severus released him and shook his hand off, sneering as blood and saliva dripped from him. "Dearest?" Severus drawled as he looked to Hermione. "Would you preform a healing spell on our guest before he goes? He has a message to convey for me, and I'm afraid I have damaged his tongue in my eagerness to make my point." He turned and went to the kitchen. "I would do it myself, but I feel the need to clean my hands before I place them on anything else. Don't feel it necessary to do too careful of a job. His tongue only needs to be functional for a few minutes. After that it is on borrowed time."

"Of course, darling," Hermione responded, using the same conversational tone Severus had. She walked over to Flitch. He had his hand clapped over his mouth and was moaning bleakly. When Hermione pointed her wand at him, he closed his eyes tightly as if expecting her to hex him. She merely healed his mouth, leaving just a twinge of pain to remind him of Severus' threat. Then she turned and joined Severus in the kitchen. Flitch fled the house and the door slammed behind him.

Severus watched Hermione come towards him after he'd washed his hands, unsure how she would react to his actions now that Flitch was gone. He took a wary breath and was going to say something in his defense when Hermione threw herself into his arms and started to laugh hysterically. Severus held her and felt his lips curve up into a relieved smile. He spun her around and then set her down. She beamed up at him. Severus cocked an eyebrow.

"You're not mad at me, then?" He drew out the words carefully.

"Of course not. I'll admit your methods are a bit...medieval, but how could I be mad at you for rising to my defense so aggressively?"

"You didn't find me brutal and terrifying?"

"Both." She laughed when he winced. "But only in the best way. Severus that was possibly the sweetest thing you've done for me. And that's saying something." She hugged him again. Severus grinned and stroked her hair.

"I do believe that I've brought out the Slytherin in you, little one."

"Being married to a Slytherin will do that to you," she chuckled. They kissed and then parted, looking at each other and letting the entire situation sink in. Hermione's smile faded as she recalled the things Flitch had said, and the effect they would have on Hermione and Severus' lives. She opened her mouth to say something but Severus stopped her.

"Why don't we have lunch and talk after? I think we should process this new information a little before we discuss it."

As always, his suggestion made sense, so Hermione nodded. They ate a light lunch during which they didn't speak much. Hermione chewed her food slowly, trying to sort out her thoughts. When the plates were cleared, Severus excused himself to his bedroom. When he returned, he looked somewhat more relaxed. Hermione understood when she saw the small obsidian bowl in his hands.

"I felt the need to release some of my emotions from that encounter before we started to talk. I know the memory of them will generate new emotions, but hopefully now that the rawest of them have been eased, I will be able to handle the rest. I was afraid I would smash everything in the house when he started talking about facilities for Muggleborns and taking you away. Maybe now I will refrain from destroying our home." He offered a slight smile and held the Adfectus out to her. "You are welcome to do the same if you feel the need."

Hermione considered it for a moment. She wanted to be rid of her revulsion and her fear- after all, _fear_ was what had gotten them into the position they were in- but she also wanted to be able to discuss this with him without suppressing her emotions. She wasn't in danger of murdering any innocent furniture, and she didn't hold her emotions in check the way Severus did. She included them in her decisions. Eventually she shook her head. Severus left the Adfectus on the table and then went into the living room. They sat, somewhat awkwardly, facing each other on the couch. Hermione cleared her throat after they'd looked at each other for a few moments in silence.

"Could we go back to just the t shirt? I'd like to be talking to my husband, not my professor." She blurted out the words and then bit her lips. Severus' brows rose but he removed his robes obligingly. Then he slowly unbuttoned his vest and dress shirt. As he did, he thought about the way she'd said 'my husband.' Was it the first time she'd called him that? She watched as his long fingers moved over the black fabric, watched as he divested himself of his outward attire, stripping down to the soft t shirt.

"Better?" he asked when he'd set the shirt aside. She nodded and looked at her hands. Severus took them and squeezed lightly. "I see two options, as things stand, and I would like to outline them both to you and then let you decide which you prefer. I'm asking you to make the final decision on this, though I will give you all the information I can to help your choice" He paused and then started speaking again. "The first is that we run. I spent a large chunk of my life in hiding, and I can do it again. We could disappear and no one would be able to find us. Once you learned everything I could teach you about staying hidden, you could go off on your own if you wanted. But I have to warn you, life on the run isn't something to be taken lightly. You experienced a little of it when you were searching for the Horcruxes. This would be like that...only forever. You could never go home. Ever." He paused again and took a deep breath. "Or, there is the other option. We could do what they ask. If you choose it, I will take you to my bed and we will attempt to create a child. You know how I feel about this option. But you have had enough choices taken away from you. If you ask me to, I will do it." His chest rose and fell deeply as he looked at her.

"There is another option," Hermione interjected softly. Severus blinked at her. What had he missed? "You could _make_ me infertile. If I'm not capable of having children..." She trailed off.

"Absolutely not," Severus hissed sharply. "That's not a fucking option. I would have to do irreparable damage to you for the Ministry to accept it. And there is still no guarantee that they would leave us alone. I will take my own life before I harm you. Ask anything else of me and it's yours. Anything but that. I will _never_ harm you." He gripped her hands tighter and looked into her eyes with burning intensity. She searched his face and saw the absolute resolve there. She nodded slowly. He meant it. Part of her was relieved. And he was right, there was no guarantee that even if he'd done it, they could stay together. She let out a deep breath and thought about it. That left his two options then. Life on the run, or a child. She didn't want to face the possibility of never coming home. She knew that Harry and Ron would never ever consider turning her in, but she could never see them again simply because of the risk it posed to her and them. She could never have a normal life again. The months they'd spent on the run a few years ago had been hell. Always living on your toes, moving from place to place, being hunted... She shivered. No.

But that left only one other option. Having a child. It wasn't that Hermione didn't want children. She did. One day, she'd imagined herself having one or two babies with her husband. When they were both ready to bring new life into the world. But that dream was now out of reach. She would need to conceive almost immediately in order to beat the deadline. She would have a child in nine months. A baby. Her baby...and...Severus' baby. She swallowed hard. She didn't cringe at the idea of having Severus' child. It was just the damn timing! She didn't want her first time with him to be the time they created a child. She'd imagined them coming together because of passion and lust and maybe someday, love. But never solely for the purpose of creating a child. But what other option did she have?

Maybe, since she'd taken another dose of her contraception potion recently, it would take a few weeks for her to conceive. Maybe she could have just a few weeks of simply being with him before discovering she was pregnant. The thought brought a little happiness to her. They could have a little time just the two of them before the reality, the enormity of it all set in. It would be a few precious weeks for her to store up in her memory to treasure on darker days. And maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she feared. Yes the timing was off, and yes the cause was terrible, but the outcome wasn't one she hated. She straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Okay then. We should try to conceive."

Severus watched her, waiting to see if she would change her mind. She stared resolutely back at him.

"Are you certain?" he asked roughly. She bit her lip and nodded. Severus let out a slow breath and searched her face. "Before all this madness started, did you mean it when you said you wanted me?"

"Yes," she murmured. Color rose into her cheeks. Severus nodded and then stroked her cheek.

"Good. At least we have that much," he whispered. "Is there anything...anything specific you want?"

"Just you," she said with closed eyes. She leaned into his touch, trying to suppress the tremors of excitement and trepidation that threatened to make her quake. Severus continued to stroke her cheek.

"Look at me, little one." His voice was feather soft, gentle and urging. She slowly opened her eyes. "Keep looking at me, Hermione. We are in this together. We don't even have to do this yet if you aren't ready."

"We need to," Hermione said nervously. She still remembered the way Flitch had said a 'facility' for pregnant Muggleborns.

"Are you afraid?" His voice was husky with emotion.

"No." She spoke the word too quickly and they both knew it. She closed her eyes again. "A little," she admitted. "But not of you."

"Oh, little one..." Severus pulled her into his arms, his heart breaking at the soft tremor in her voice. He didn't want to do this. Sweet Salizar he didn't want to do this. He wasn't even sure he was physically capable of it when she was so uncertain and nervous. But he'd sworn to himself that he would give her the choice, he would let her decide and then do everything in his power to respect her decision. This was what she'd chosen. He could do this, even if it killed him. He'd meant it when he'd told her that he would rather take his own life than hurt her. But what was he supposed to do when hurting her was the only option to protect her? Physically and emotionally their union would hurt her. Could he live with himself for it? He would have to. At least he could insure that the physical pain was absolutely minimal. He could go so slowly with her, take her so sweetly, make her so enticed that the pain would only be one small flash among a thousand glittering flares of pleasure. He held her tighter and ran his hands over her arms and back. She was so small. He felt like a dragon cradling a pixie and promising not to injure her. "You're safe, little one," the dragon rasped to his little pixie. "I swear that I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't, Severus." Hermione lifted her head and stared into his eyes. She meant what she said. In all this, being with him physically wasn't what she was afraid of. Yes, there was some trepidation when she thought of her first time, but she knew that he would be good to her. She trusted him. He'd protected her fiercely, cared for her sweetly and done everything in his power to make her happy. He would be a kind and generous lover, of that she had no doubt. They stared at each other for a few moments, breath held. Then Hermione boldly lifted her head and kissed him. Their lips met softly at first, then more urgently. They poured all their tangled emotions in the kiss. As they continued, tongues caressed and explored, bodies tightening. The fears they both held melted away as they got swept up in the intense heat and spark that arched between them. They lost themselves in each other, each grateful for the escape. They were physically compatible, of that there was no doubt. That soft kiss continued to build until they were both breathless and the heir clause of the law was only a distant thought in their minds. They'd wanted each other for so long now that to finally be there, so close to it, was enough to drive every other thought from their heads.

Hermione's hands hesitantly explored the planes and angles of Severus' body, slim fingers pressing into his muscles and feeling them jump under her touch. Severus was exploring as well, his hands caressing her curves and teasing her into a fever pitch. When his thumbs brushed along the edge of her breasts she gasped in pleasure and tightened her grip on his shoulders. Her gasp sent a jolt through him and he found himself pressing her back down onto the couch. She moaned when his weight settled atop her. As soon as he realized he was about to take her on the couch, Severus lifted her into his arms without breaking their kiss. He considered just apparating them into the bed, but decided against it. She was relaxed in his arms, her body singing sweetly for him. He didn't want to startle her. So instead, he carried her to his room and stopped to deepen the kiss when they reached the door. He freed one hand and opened it, stepping through. Hermione noticed vaguely that they were moving but didn't care. He was setting her body on fire with his kisses and caresses. She'd wanted this, wanted him, and now he was there and ready to take her. When he pressed them both on to the bed, her eyes flashed open.

Severus froze, waiting to see what she would do. When her eyes slowly floated closed again, he moved his mouth down to her neck, kissing and sucking softly. When he reached the spot where her neck met her shoulder he growled softly and nipped at her skin. Hermione gasped and arched to him. He felt her gasp have an answering reaction in his groin. He wanted her. He wanted to be inside her and hear her calling his name in pleasure. But he was determined to go slowly. Kissing his way down her shoulder, he pushed her t shirt up to her ribs and continued his trail of kisses over her stomach. He swirled his tongue around her navel, feeling her muscles clench under his touch. When he moved up and gave soft nips at the skin covering her ribs, she gave an impatient moan and tried to urge his head higher, to her breasts. He didn't, instead continuing to tease her and leaving the shirt in place.

Finally with a soft expletive she stripped herself of the t shirt and her bra in one quick move. Their eyes met, each seeing sparks mirrored in them. Severus' hands came up to cradle her face and he kissed her again. His broad, cotton clad chest pressed against her breasts and slowly one hand moved down to caress the edge of the pale skin there. She sighed in contentment and pressed into his hand when he slid over her, cupping her weight. His thumb moved up to brush over her peak and she hissed in pleasure. Severus took his time, savoring the feel of her. She was exquisite, perfectly formed and more receptive to his touch than he ever could have dared dream. She was a living, breathing fantasy. He kissed down her neck and brushed his lips over her breasts. When she arched her back, offering them up to him, he took her into his mouth and sucked softly. She cried out, her hands tangling into his hair and holding him to her. Ever so gently he took her between his teeth and nipped. She nearly shrieked in pleasure and her muscles all tightened under him.

He moved to her other breast, giving it the same attention. She was just as responsive, her pleasure building and making her skin sizzle under his touch. When he finally moved his hands down to her jeans she was ready to simply shove them off and chuck them across the room. Severus slowed her, though, and took his time sliding them over her hips. When he was standing over her beside the bed, he stripped off his t shirt. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, momentarily entranced by the sight of him. His chest was broad, covered in a triangle of dark hair that narrowed to a thin line disappearing under the waist of his trousers. He was more than she'd ever fantasized about. One strand of his hair had come free from his tie and hung forward in his eyes as he stared down at her with a hungry expression. He shifted his weight, kicking off his boots and then knelt between her legs. He kissed her stomach again, this time leading down to the edge of her panties. His eyes flicked up to hers, watching her as he caught the edge of the material in his teeth and slowly dragged it down. His hands went to her lower back, lifting her so that he could pull them completely off of her. When they were gone, he kissed his way back up her leg, pressing his lips to the inside of her calves, the back of her knee, the sensitive flesh inside her thighs.

She couldn't help her blush when he spread her legs so he could kiss and suck at the pale skin inside her thighs. She tried halfheartedly to close her legs but Severus laid one big hand splayed wide on her stomach, stilling her. As his kisses rose, so did her body temperature. Finally he was at the apex of her thighs, his breath hot against her most sensitive flesh. She felt her heart speed out of control and her body tightened in reaction. He slid his hand under her back again and ran it down until he could put her leg over his shoulder. He looked up into her eyes and licked slowly, sensuously at the skin of her thigh. Her body was screaming in reaction, begging for more, but she was conflicted. No one had ever done this before, she'd never been exposed like this to anyone before. It was unnerving to be so vulnerable to him. She wanted him, desperately, but her mind was getting in the way.

"Severus," she breathed his name and caught at his shoulders, trying to pull him up. He turned his face into her touch, nuzzling her hand before turning back and licking the inside of her thigh again. She tried once more to pull him up and he flexed his fingers lightly where they rested on her stomach. With his other hand he slid under her hips, tipping them up to him.

"You're mine, Hermione," he growled. His words and the heat in his eyes made her breath catch. He skimmed his teeth lightly over where he'd been licking, then moved further up. He traced his tongue closer and closer to her, teasing and arousing her until she no longer cared about anything rational. She simply needed him. He drew out their foreplay until her thighs were tightening around his shoulders, begging him for more. Then he let his mouth move up over her, his tongue slowly running over her sensitive clit. She cried out and her back bowed off the bed. Before she'd caught her breath, he licked again, swirling his tongue around and over her. Her thighs tightened even further around him, her skin starting to glisten with sweat as she rose and rose. He continued licking and sucking, never letting her come down from her sexual high, driving her closer and closer to her release. Finally he gave one slow, firm stroke with the flat of his tongue and felt her tighten to the point of breaking. She screamed and shuddered as every muscle contracted and released. Severus growled in pleasure and continued to lick her softly, drawing out her orgasm. When she finally collapsed and gasped for breath, Severus paused to unbuckle his belt and remove his pants before crawling up her body. When they were flush against each other, skin to skin, he hissed in pleasure and kissed her.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, warm brown to dark green. The intensity of his gaze made her breath catch. She could feel him rubbing against her slowly, the length of him stroking her almost the same way his tongue had. It was both too much and not enough. She wanted him inside her. He leaned down and captured her lips with his, tilting his hips so they were pressed even tighter together. Her hands stroked down his back and tightened on his hips, urging him on. When he couldn't wait any more, and he was sure she was slick and ready, he twisted his hips slightly and brought the tip of his cock against her. She was so damn small, so tight that even though she was aroused and wanting, he needed to go slowly. He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her as he inched ever so slowly inside of her. He pushed with a gentle, steady rhythm until he was almost an inch into her. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the fiery way she gripped him. Tried to ignore the intense desire to bury himself all the way inside her. He cradled the back of her neck and tipped her head to the side, trailing kisses down the long line of her throat. When he reached the crook of her shoulder, she was moaning and trying to press her hips up to him. He licked the sensitive spot, then bit down as he sank another inch into her. She cried out, her nails biting into his skin as the sharp pleasure/pain washed over her.

"That's the worst of it, little one." Severus' voice was ragged. He was supporting his weight on his forearms and Hermione could feel his arms shake slightly as he waited for her to relax again. "It will only be pleasure from now on, I promise you." She answered by kissing him. He moaned into her mouth and slowly slid the rest of the way into her. When he was buried inside of her, he stopped and began petting her body again. Her neck, her breasts, between her legs. She writhed under him, trying to tell him with her reactions that she was more than ready. He had her on edge again before he started to move. Her gasp was sharp and sweet when he withdrew and pushed back into her. It felt so good, so _right_ to have him inside of her. He was moving slowly but building up speed as he pushed her ever closer to the brink. It was intense, full and overwhelming. "Hermione," he breathed her name as he felt his release coming on. She was tightening around him again, squeezing him so that he could barely move inside her. But he continued to thrust, pushing them both towards release. He wanted to pound into her, to take her with everything he had, but he kept holding himself back, afraid of hurting her or scaring her.

"Severus," she gasped. "More." With that one word his control snapped. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and started to move fast, driving into her hard. He felt her legs come up around his waist as she urged him on. He shifted his hips slightly so that his pelvis would press harder against her clit and in an instant she screamed and came around him. He held her even tighter as her release triggered his own. He thrust into her deeply twice more and then let go, his hoarse cry muffled against her neck.

They stayed perfectly still for a few minutes, each catching their breath and regaining their senses. When Severus moved to shift to one side, Hermione's hands stilled him.

"Wait," she whispered. He looked down at her, searching her eyes. She shifted her hips where they were still joined together and moaned as it sent another ripple of pleasure through her. She let it roll through her, arching her back languidly and then she opened her eyes again and smiled at him. Severus felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his chest. He smiled back at her and kissed her lightly. She twined her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart their foreheads rested together and they breathed each other in. Finally, Severus shifted to one side but kept her body pulled tightly against his. Hermione snuggled deeper into his arms, burying her face against his chest. He stroked her back and her hair, pressing kisses to the top of her head. He'd never had a more intense climax in his life. Being with Hermione was more than he ever could have imagined or hoped for. She was passionate and lovely and breathtaking. _You might have gotten her pregnant_, a little voice hissed in his mind. He cringed and pushed the thought aside. Right then, he needed to focus on her more immediate needs. He curled his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his.

"Little one?"

"Mmh?"

"Are you alright?" He stroked her face, feathering light touches over her delicately arched brows, her high cheekbones, her soft lips. She smiled sweetly and let out a contented sigh.

"Yes," she breathed. "More than alright, Severus. That was...wonderful." She pressed her hand against his chest, right over his heart. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Hermione. I should be thanking you."

"It was...good for you then?" There was a hint of insecurity in her tone.

"That would be putting it mildly," Severus drawled. He kissed the tip of her nose. "You are extraordinary. Exquisite."

"I'm sure I'll get better with practice." She flushed slightly.

"You cannot improve upon perfection. And you, little one, are perfect for me." He kissed her lips and she blushed. He felt her toes curl in pleasure under his praise. Her eyes drifted shut and her breathing came evenly. "Its supposed to be the man who falls asleep after sex, traditionally," he commented with a chuckle.

"You wore me out," she said, stifling a yawn.

"I'm sure," he murmured, feeling his chest tighten and swell slightly with pride. "Sleep then." He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her more tightly. She rubbed her face against his chest in a sleepy, tender gesture.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Can we do that again when I wake up?" Her soft question caught at him and made his lips tug up into a smile.

"I am completely at your disposal, little one."

_**Well, my lovelies, what did you think? I hope that this has made up for my lateness and for missing Saturday last week and this week. Thank you thank you thank you for all your wonderful reivews and a special thank you to those who expressed their condolences. Its hard not to feel loved when practical strangers are sending their sympathy. You are all too good for words. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Back again, my lovelies. Thank you so much for your patience! I am back to my usual schedule, barring any further tragedy, so updates will come on Wed and Sat USA time. They say bad things come in 3s, but I'm hoping that I'll be given a pass this time. Anyhow, on with the story!**_

15

The next morning, Hermione opened her eyes and found Severus wrapped around her. His arms were cradling her, one long leg thrown over her legs. She was completely engulfed in him. She sighed happily and snuggled deeper into his embrace. Loud purring was coming from the foot of the bed where Crooks and Brew were sleeping a in a large, fluffy orange and black ball. In a few minutes, Severus' arms tightened around her momentarily and then relaxed slightly. He made a low, contented rumble deep in his chest and then he opened his eyes.

"Good morning," Hermione murmured, blushing slightly as she felt his erection press against her hip.

"Good morning," he returned, kissing her hair and nuzzling her neck. She turned in his arms so they were chest to chest. Now his length was pressed against her belly, hard and hot. She bit her lip and looked up at him.

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

"I meant everything I said last night. To which words are you specifically referring?"

"The part about being at my disposal for...this." She pressed her hips forward against him. He nearly swallowed his tongue as her soft curves contacted with his cock. He caught his breath and slipped his hand down to her ass. He pulled her closer against him and growled in pleasure.

"Oh yes, I meant that whole heartedly," he assured her. She flashed him a grin and twisted, pulling him so that he was on top of her. They both moaned in pleasure at the feel of their most sensitive places pressed intimately together. Severus reached between them and was immeasurably pleased to find her already wet and wanting. Hermione had her eyes closed and her bottom lip caught in her teeth again as she lifted her hips to him invitingly. "Hermione," he breathed her name softly. She continued to press closer to him. "Little one, open your eyes. Look at me." She slowly cracked her eyes open. "You might be sore this morning. I need you to tell me if I hurt you." He sounded so concerned that Hermione shifted her hips experimentally. She shook her head.

"I'm fine," she said softly.

"I mean it, Hermione. Promise me. You might not realize it until after we start." He waited for her to respond, watching her carefully. She blinked up at him, a warm fluttering feeling filling her chest at his concern. She nodded.

"I promise, Severus." She kissed him and then pushed her hips up again. He smiled a little half smile and twisted his hips so that they were pressed together, the tip of him against her. She sucked in a sharp breath and Severus' eyes flew to hers. She let out her breath slowly, enjoying the pressure. As he slowly sank into her, her fingers tightened on his shoulders. Severus watched her cautiously, all the while reveling in the feeling of her nails biting into his skin. He let out a relieved breath when he was fully inside her and she still felt only pleasure.

They moved together slowly at first, Hermione discovering the angles she liked best, the rhythm that pleased her most, then they sped up and she began to move her hips in pace with his. In only moments they were both on edge. Hermione turned complete control over to Severus, offering herself up to him. He gripped her hips and drove them both into paradise with several swift thrusts.

He rolled to one side as he had before and let his fingers trail over her skin. She felt his fingertips brushing over her in light caresses. It was sweet and intimate. Her lips curled into a smile she couldn't have fought even if she'd wanted to. Severus watched her face and kissed her. When they finally started to get ready for the day, that little voice came back again. _You might have gotten her pregnant_, it whispered maliciously. He pushed it away once more. He simply couldn't think on it. He couldn't let their beautiful, perfect union be tainted by fears of the future. Not yet.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

The rest of that week passed much the same way that first day did. Hermione, newly acquainted with sexuality, eagerly made up for lost time. They came together in the wee hours of the morning, had their tea for breakfast, both worked, shared dinner together and still read curled up together in the evenings, and then they would go to bed together to explore each other's bodies once again.

It was everything Severus could have dared hope for in their life together. Except for the voice that became more and more insistent every day, whispering to him that each time he came inside of her, he might have gotten her pregnant. By the end of the week it was entirely possible that she was already carrying his child. Neither of them spoke of it. They ignored the looming possibility.

To occupy his mind, Severus had started working more on the curse that Draco and Harry were searching for. He'd hurled the book of notes he'd been compiling on the blood curse against the wall three days after he and Hermione had started sleeping together. It was as if he was missing half of the puzzle and without the pieces unavailable to him, he couldn't see the big picture. So while he still noted down anything he came across that might be relevant, he refocused on the two junior Aurors' case.

He'd already given Draco several instructions on how to trace the residual magic better. The problem they were having was that the curse seemed to be coming from everywhere, and when they tried to focus solely on the magic fueling it, they lost the trail.

It was another week before Severus came up with the idea of modifying a tracer spell to follow the very faint residual magic fueling the curse. It had never been done before, and would take extremely complex magic. Draco insisted that Potter could do it, so Severus- who was doubtful -continued to search for a way to pinpoint the curse's end result. Draco and Harry had already gathered what little information was available. It seemed to come from everywhere and go everywhere. It did not have a specific target which made it even more difficult to decipher the purpose of such a curse. It could be something as innocuous as increasing flatulence in the elderly or something as deadly as poisoning the minds of witches and wizards until they went mad.

As he'd gone over all the possibilities, Severus' mind had again rested briefly on the possibility that the case Harry and Draco were working on was directly related to the blood curse he was researching. But he couldn't find a way to fit the pieces together. The blood curse seemed to be specifically cast at women of birthing age, that way the most damage could be done to those that would be affected. The curse the boys were chasing was directed at everyone. Severus had to assume that the blood curse had been cast by a very powerful witch or wizard who had covered their tracks well enough for it to be untraceable. The other curse was being fueled by an outside source and while difficult to trace, was not impossible.

Friday evening, almost three full weeks after the owl from the ministry, after Flitch's visit, after the first time he'd taken her to his bed, Severus was in his study comparing notes Draco had brought about the tracer spell modification with notes he'd gathered about the curse. He'd been staring at them all day, certain there was something he was missing. The first attempt at the spell had been a failure, though not a complete one. They now knew that the curse was being fueled from somewhere in London, though Severus was certain that the curse had originated elsewhere. He put down Draco's notes and focused only on his own. There was something here. Something he should see... . Something familiar and yet not. He glanced at the figures he'd jotted down, his estimates on the number of people affected, and the likely path of progression through the city and outward to the rest of the world. Nothing there. He studied his thoughts on possible effects of the curse, the hundreds of things it might be doing. There were too many variables there. He picked up Draco's notes again and looked more closely at the pattern he'd noticed from the tracer spell's results. Was that it? It looked almost like-

"Severus?" Hermione knocked and then came into the study. She carried a wooden spoon with her, coated in a red sauce. "Would you try this for me? Should I add more spice to it?" Distracted, Severus set his notes down and smiled at her.

"Of course," he said. She came close and he wrapped his arms around her hips as she brought the wooden spoon to his lips. He tasted the sauce and considered. "Yes, more spice I think." He licked his lips and continued. "Its very good," he commented. Hermione took a small taste off of the spoon as well and thought for a moment.

"You're right. And maybe a little more garlic, too..." She pursed her lips and eyed the spoon. "Or basil." Severus laughed and kissed her knuckles.

"Whatever you think is best," he squeezed her hip lightly and the released her. She smiled and nodded.

"Will you be finished soon? I think this should be ready in a few minutes."

"I can be done any time. This," he gestured at the notes scattered across his desk, "isn't getting anywhere." Hermione glanced at the papers he'd just set down and arched a brow.

"I thought you were working on Draco and Harry's case today."

"I am." His brows knitted together.

"What do genetic flow patterns have to do with the curse they are chasing?" She took another taste off the spoon and lifted the paper up to look at it closer.

"Genetic flow patters?" Severus stood up behind her and looked at the tracer spell pattern she was studying.

"Yes," she said, glancing at him, puzzled. "That's what this is, isn't it?" She gestured to the slow spiral spread with the sauce covered spoon. "The descent through generation? See the way it moves from male to female through heredity? Whatever this is its a dominant gene." Severus noticed what she meant and froze as several things sifted and then fell into place in his mind. He quickly leaned around her, shuffling through his papers wildly. He finally found the one he'd been looking for and snatched it up. He held it next to the parchment Hermione was still holding and his eyes traveled from one to the other. She was right. The tracer spell's pattern exactly followed a genetic flow pattern. Everything suddenly fit. Perfectly. It all made sense. He took Hermione's face between his hands and looked at her with a wide, triumphant smile on his face.

"Sweet Salizar woman, you're brilliant!" He kissed her soundly but swiftly. "Bloody brilliant!" He took the parchment out of her hand and summoned his robes wordlessly. Hermione watched him, dumbfounded but with a ridiculous smile on her face because of his praise. In an instant, he apparated away. She stared at the spot he'd just been in, wondering if he'd be doing that to her for her whole life. A moment later, he apparated back, grabbed her close to him, kissed her again, and grinned. "I shall return shortly," he said, his formal words belying his happiness. Then with a loud crack he apparated away again. Hermione shook her head, uncertain as to why she was so brilliant, but wildly pleased that her husband had just told her so.

_**Yayay! Answers are wonderful, are they not? Have you figured it out yet? And guess what? The next chapter will show us a little more into the world of Harry and Draco! Fear not, this story is still very much Hermione and Sev's, but I've put in some hints about how a story with Harry and his new partner could go. Will there be a Drarry story? Hrm...we shall see. ; )**_

_**As always, thank you for reading, please please review and let me know what you think!**_

_**Happy Reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**As I promised, the next chapter, on time. And its a nice long one for ya. I love this chapter, there isn't anything else to say about it. I hope you love it too : )**_

16

Draco stared at the empty space in front of his desk. He could have sworn that just a second ago, Severus Snape had appeared in front of him, looking merrily disheveled and carrying a bundle of papers. He looked over to Harry, who had his head bent over his parchment. Should he ask Harry if he'd see the ex professor as well? Perhaps not. He didn't need Potter thinking he'd gone mad. After all, Severus Snape was never disheveled, and certainly was never merry. For Severus Snape to be the two together was a statistical impossibility. No, Draco was hallucinating. He'd finally lost it and gone nutters. But he'd be damned if he admitted it to Potter, despite their new found...what should he call it? Partnership? Dare he say friendship? That's what Granger had called it. Not that he could call her Granger any more. And he certainly wasn't calling her Snape now. So he would have to start calling her Hermione all the time. That would be tricky adjusting to. He scratched his chin and wondered how long he could be round the bend before anyone in the Auror's office noticed. Maybe he could get Granger-Snape-Hermione to whip him up some kind of non-nutter-noticing charm. She'd seemed friendly after the last time they'd spoken. A bit off, but friendly. And there was no denying she was bright. If she'd helped the House Elves, she would certainly help him. He was carefully wording an owl to Hermione in his head about the creation of a non-nutter-noticing charm when Snape appeared before him again. Draco stared, then shook his head.

Damn hallucinations. He'd need that charm, and soon. He went back to writing the note out in his head. The hallucination took a step towards him. He politely ignored it. The hallucination looked at him, puzzled, then glared. Draco pretended it wasn't there. The hallucination turned to Harry.

"Potter, is there a reason your partner seems to have lost his senses?" Severus' voice drawled out even though there was excitement laced in his tone. Harry looked up.

"Professor! Er- Snape." He stood and held out his hand. Draco watched, slightly taken aback that Potter was welcoming the hallucination. Harry cleared his throat and elbowed Draco. He jerked his head at Snape and gave Draco a sharp look. It clearly said, _what the hell, mate_? Draco suddenly stood up and addressed the hallucination/possibly real Snape.

"Severus," he said, still trying to see if he'd retained his senses. Severus glared at him.

"Did you think I was a ghost?" Severus asked him.

"Hallucination, actually," Draco quipped honestly. Severus cocked a brow at him, then dismissed it, clearly too excited about the papers in his hand to care that his former student had gone utterly daft. Harry shot Draco a questioning look, but said nothing.

"I have some information that I believe will aid us both," Severus said quickly. "I just discovered," He stopped and smiled again. Draco and Harry exchanged a look. Snape...smiling? Maybe they were _both _hallucinating. "Actually, my wife discovered it," he corrected with no small note of pride. The Aurors were still looking at each other and their eyes bulged. Harry mouthed the words _my wife?_ and looked incredulous. Then again, Harry hadn't been the one who'd nearly had his bum busted because he'd been caught kissing Hermione, so he probably didn't know quite how close Hermione and her husband had become. "The point," he continued, regaining their attention, "is that I believe there is a connection between the curse you two have been chasing, and the blood curse I have been researching. And I believe we can not only prove it, but counteract it."

Harry and Draco stared at him like codfish out of water. Severus smirked at their shock and felt his chest expand once again with pride at Hermione's discovery. Bloody brilliant. She really was. From now on he'd be sure to tell her that every day. He shook his head and smiled again. He held out the two papers he'd brought with him and showed the Aurors. Harry immediately saw the connection and he and Severus started talking about what it meant and what they could do. Draco, while being fairly brilliant himself, took a moment to realize that the notes he'd just given Severus that morning about the tracer spell results, matched exactly with a genetic flow pattern chart. It took him another moment to realize that the curse he and Potter had been tracking had gotten results from a modified tracer spell that looked exactly like a genetic flow because it was passing through the population genetically. The curse they had been investigating affected everyone, and the reason it only effected the women and births was that the combining of the genes together to make a child produced a dominant gene that produced squib children and many stillbirths. The blood curse wasn't directed at women, it only seemed to affect them more because the gene was recessive on its own. Only when combined together in the production of a child would it be deadly.

"Then this proves that its not Muggleborns causing the birth problems!" Draco felt the need to be part of the conversation. Harry looked up at him, surprised.

"Uh...yeah, Draco."

"Well then lets just go break the curse and everything will go back to normal again." It seemed simple to him. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Are you forgetting, Draco, that there is someone out there fueling this curse and making it spread more quickly than it normally would have? And if they are capable of doing such a thing then they are a force to be reckoned with. Also, just breaking the curse won't change the law. We will need proof that this curse is the cause of the problems, as well as evidence that once the curse is broken the birth rates will return to normal."

"Oh." Draco thought about this. "Well I'm sure we can take on whoever is fueling the curse. If you're right, they aren't even the ones who cast the curse. We can handle it. And then we will force them to confess." He rubbed his hands together and grinned.

"Were this a Muggle spy movie, then yes that is exactly how it would work. You would storm in to save the day, the villain would admit everything and be dragged off to Azkaban and you would ride off into the sunset with a beautiful damsel. However we are not living in a Bond film." Draco raised a questioning brow at the mention of 'bond' but when he glanced to Harry, Harry shook his head subtly. Draco would extricate an answer later. It sounded like a film worth seeing to him... "So instead we will have to do actual _work_ to get anything done." Snape glowered at Draco. "You_ are_ capable of that, are you not?" Draco smothered his glower and nodded instead. He knew that without the ex professor's help, they wouldn't have gotten nearly this far. It struck him as a little odd that Snape would work so hard on finding an answer that would most likely dissolve his marriage to the wife he so obviously loved. He shook his head and let the thought go. Snape was one odd duck, and there was no way to know what his motivations were.

"What do you suggest, _Professor_?" Draco felt the words trip off his tongue almost as sharply as he felt Potter's foot connect with his shin. He said "ow!" loudly and glared at Potter. Harry looked exasperated. Not that Draco blamed him. Snape really had helped them out a great deal, and it hadn't been smart to mock him about his former profession in the same breath he was asking for help from the man. "I mean, Snape," he mumbled ruefully.

Severus' eyes flashed, but he chose to refrain from removing Draco's blonde hair from his head and attaching it close to the end of his large intestine. There simply wasn't time to do it justice. Though if he ever again caught Draco with his lips near Hermione's, a blonde tail might be just the thing...

"Obviously, you and Mister Potter will continue to trace the person who is fueling the curse, and I will take this new information and use to it to try and track the source of the curse. It is supposed to be untraceable, but with this new information, I might be able to piece something together."

"No bad guys to go out and beat to a pulp?"

"No, Draco. Not as of yet." There was a slight smirk playing on Severus' lips. "Do you think you can corral your trigger happy apprentice long enough to track down the source of the fueling power, Potter?" Harry nodded and thanked the ex professor while Draco looked around for a Muggle firearm. He was disappointed when he didn't see one anywhere. How could he be 'trigger happy' without any triggers? It really wasn't nice of Snape to tease him with talk of triggers. He'd always wanted to use a Muggle gun.

Severus took one last look at the unlikely pair and apparated back to the flat. He shook his head sadly and wondered at the direction the world was headed with twits like that as the future. Of course, he had personal problems with Harry- such as him looking like his father, who'd tormented Severus, or the fact that Harry reminded him of how much he'd let Lily down, or that part of him resented Potter because he should have been Severus' son instead of James'. Draco, on the other hand, had no excuse. Of course, his father was an arrogant ass, but aside from that Severus had no problem with him. He certainly hoped that not all of the junior Aurors were as slow as Draco, else the world would go to shit in a decade or two.

Back at the flat, Hermione was curled up in the wingback chair, waiting for him. He could smell the spicy scent of dinner still in the air and felt bad that he'd run out before they'd eaten. He knelt beside Hermione and kissed her forehead. She put her book aside and started to stand but thought better of it considering the two sleeping kneazles on her lap.

"Did you get everything all taken care of?" she asked lightly.

"I got it started." Severus sat back on his heels and tried to brace himself. "I think we have the beginnings of our answer. If we can get this curse stopped and get enough evidence, we should be able to persuade the Ministry to repeal the law."

"Really?" There was so much excitement in Hermione's voice that Severus had to grit his teeth to keep from groaning. Of course she would be happy about regaining her freedom. Only someone as selfish as Severus would see it as a sad thing. He cringed internally.

"Yes. If you think you can, you should take a leave of absence from work and we can search for answers together."

"You'd like me to work with you?" Her brows rose.

"Of course. I told you already once today, you're brilliant. If you hadn't pointed it out, I don't know how long it would have taken me to realize there was a connection. You will probably see the things I don't and vice versa."

"I'll talk to my boss tomorrow and see what I can do," she said and smiled. Then she glanced at the time and yawned. When she looked down at the sleeping animals cuddled together on her lap, Severus got out his wand and floated the felines over to the couch. Neither stirred as they floated across the room. Hermione stood, brushed the fur from her clothes as best as she could (which wasn't very good at all) and then took Severus' hand.

"It's late. Lets get some sleep. I'm sure we'll be able to think more clearly in the morning." She smiled at him and turned to the bedroom. They were almost to the door when Severus stopped. Hermione turned back to him, brows raised in question. Severus shifted his weight and wondered how to phrase what he needed to say. When Hermione put her hand on the doorknob he pulled her away from it.

"Hermione..." His nether regions were screaming at him to shut the fuck up, but he couldn't live with himself if he didn't point out the chance they would be taking if they both went through that door. "I know we made the decision not to risk waiting, but with this new information I have no doubt that we will find the answer and get the law repealed before our deadline for the heir clause. There's no reason for us to..." he cleared his throat and released her hand. "We shouldn't take the chance of getting you pregnant if you aren't already."

Wide, startled brown eyes flew up to Severus'. Without realizing it, Hermione's hands covered her belly. It was the first time either of them had said 'pregnant' out loud. They had both been avoiding thinking about that possibility by mutual consent. But now Severus had said the word out loud, had voiced their shared fear. Now that he'd said it out loud, Severus realized what a bitter irony it would be if he finally got the law repealed, and Hermione was already pregnant with his child. She would be shackled to their child, to him, forever. If only he'd found the answer sooner, if only they'd waited to consummate their marriage, he might not have failed her. But now? He might have ruined her life already. His child could be curled up deep within her, sleeping beneath her heart. His chest ached. He wanted Hermione to be his forever, but not like this!

Hermione tried to catch her breath. It felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. She could be pregnant already. She could be pregnant! She started trembling lightly. With conscious thought she'd been blocking the possibility from her mind. But now, she couldn't ignore it any longer. They'd had sex more times than she could count. Any one of those times could have created life. And now they were so close to ridding themselves of the reason for their forced intimacy. She shook her head and pushed the thought from her mind. There wasn't anything she could do about that now. If she was already pregnant then so be it. But she couldn't let herself drown on her worries.

Severus was right, though. If she wasn't with child already, there was no reason to push their luck and have unprotected sex now that the answer was so close. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, regaining her composure and choosing her words carefully.

"You're right, we can't know yet if I am and there isn't any reason to risk it now." She kept her tone intentionally light and tried not to let any of the panic that had suffused her show on her face.

"We can move your things back to your room, then." Severus spoke very formally, his eyes hooded. Hermione blinked at him a few times. She opened her mouth, then closed it. He wanted her out of his bed now that they weren't going to fuck? Disappointment rushed through her; her heart felt like it would be crushed under the weight of it. Then something flipped in side of her like a switch coming on. Her shoulders squared and her breath caught as her eyes narrowed at her husband.

"No," she said stubbornly. Severus' eyes jerked up to her face.

"No?"

"Have your ears failed you? That's what I said. No. I'm not moving my things back to that bedroom." Her chin came up as Severus took a menacing step towards her at the insult.

"And why, pray tell, have you come to this decision?" His voice was a rumbled whisper.

"Because I don't want to." She crossed her arms and looked loftily at him. Severus was utterly baffled.

"You don't want to," he repeated slowly.

"Really, Severus, when did you start loosing your hearing? Has it been me screaming in your ear every night that's damaged it? That's exactly what I said. And I meant it. I don't want to."

"Why?" The word was torn from his chest, borne of all his secret fears and insecurities. Hermione was too sweet to be intentionally cruel to him. So what did she mean by saying that to him? What could possibly be the point?

"Because I like sharing your bed. I honestly don't think I'd sleep very well without you now."

"I'm a living breathing sleep aid, then?"

"No, you daft twit! Listen to what I'm saying!" She let out an exasperated breath. Despite his fears and confusion, Severus cocked an eyebrow at her insult. He took another step closer to her and brought their chests only inches apart. His long fingers curled around the back of her neck and he pulled her close enough that his breath whispered across her cheek when he spoke.

"Careful, witchling. I can only take so much abuse before I snap." He growled the words low. Hermione brought her hands up between them, but instead of pushing him away, she curled her fingers into the fabric of his jacket and pulled him closer. She searched his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you, Severus Snape. What are you going to do if you snap? Take me across your knee? I just might _like_ that." Her seductive words had every nerve ending in Severus' body tingling in anticipation. Had she really just said that? He could feel his cock stir to life and strain against the placket of his trousers, eager to find out just how much she might like such a scenario. Could she come from being spanked? How far could he push her pleasure/pain boundary?

Severus shook his head and tried to dispel the cloud of lust hazing his thoughts.

"You are playing with fire, Hermione. I am trying to do the right thing here."

"The right thing for who?"

"For you, damn it!" He ran a hand through his hair and glared at her. "You are pushing the limits on my self control. I am a selfish bastard, Hermione. Do you think I won't take what you're offering? Are you really willing to risk the consequences of continuing a sexual relationship with me?"

"There are other things we can do that won't carry the risk of pregnancy," she countered.

"Suddenly your innocent mind can concoct every sordid act that we might glean pleasure from?"

"Nothing we do is _sordid,_ Severus. It never has been and it never will be. And I never said my mind was innocent. Just my body, until recently."

"I've already taken enough from you, Hermione. Why would you possibly want me to take more?"

"You aren't _taking_ anything! Severus, stop this. I don't understand where this is coming from! I've wanted to share your bed for a long time now, long before when we were forced to. I told you that months ago. Why suddenly do you not believe me?"

"Because it doesn't make sense," he growled.

"Why not? I'm attracted to you, I find you funny and kind, you protect me and respect me. Tell me what I'm missing."

"Everything! You're only seeing what you want to see!"

"Severus, I see you more clearly than you see yourself." She reached up and cupped his face with her hand. He stiffened at first, then leaned into the touch, unable to help himself. "You aren't some monster that I need protected from. You're the knight that's protecting me." She couldn't help the little smile that quirked her lips. "Ok, well maybe you are more like a black dragon than a knight in shining armor, but a very sweet, honorable dragon nonetheless."

"Shall I breath fire for you, or compose you a sonnet?" he asked sardonically.

"Either would be a feat coming from you. But I'd rather you kiss me instead." She went up on tip toe and her lips were a hair's breadth away from his. Severus groaned low and pressed his lips to hers. He was lost in her, her goodness and sweetness, her honesty and her brilliance. As long as she wanted him, he would be hers. He could deny her nothing. He didn't understand her desire for him, but he couldn't resist it. The hand that had been wrapped around her neck slid up and tangled into her hair. His other arm came around her waist tightly. Hermione threw her arms around his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. She clung to him, drowning in his kiss and finding rhapsody in the sea of pleasure.

Severus loosed his grip on her just long enough to open the bedroom door and bring them inside. They tumbled onto the bed, still kissing fervently, pulling at each other's clothes and nearly panting with want. When they were both bared, Severus' erection pressed against  
Hermione's soft skin. She hissed in pleasure, her body bowing at the contact. He was pressed against her tight quim, her slick folds making the head of his cock slippery with her arousal. He knew he couldn't come inside of her, but he couldn't help himself from slowly pressing into her. She gripped him with a fiery heat. It was enough to make him tremble and moan as her nails scored his back. He thrust hard and fast, making her gasp sharply at each rough ingress. She tightened around him and her legs began to shake. Severus closed his eyes and round his teeth, controlling his release only by sheer force of will as she screamed his name and came around him.

When Hermione's tremors began to lessen and her breathing started to slow, Severus groaned and pulled out of her. He rolled onto his back and pinched the bridge of his nose as he fought the hot waves of need that coursed through him, pulsing painfully. He felt like he'd never needed to come so badly in his life. How could she drive him to the brink so easily? After a moment, Hermione turned on her side and peered at him.

"Severus?" Her voice was soft and drowsy.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to...try something." She bit her lip and fidgeted slightly. "But it might not- well it might not go exactly like I want it to, I'm not sure yet."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are getting at, little one."

"Just...stay there." She shifted on the bed, kneeling up facing the foot of the bed and then draped herself, a little clumsily, across his hips. Severus' heart nearly stopped when he felt her warm breath blowing across his throbbing cock.

"Hermione," he said somewhat hoarsely, trying desperately to ignore the fact that if he thrust his hips up an inch or so he would be inside her mouth. "You don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to," she cut in. "If I _had_ to, I probably wouldn't want to. But-" She stopped and gasped. She'd been about to say, _But I love you and I want to do it._ Could it be true? Was she in love with him? Her mind raced as she tried to come to grips with it. Yes, she desired him, yes she respected him and enjoyed being with him. But love? Suddenly a slow smile curled her lips. Yes... She really was in love with him. Now that the words had come, she realized she'd been in love with him for some time. When he'd saved her at the potion shop maybe? When he'd threatened Flitch on her behalf? Had she loved him from the first moment he'd stepped between her and Lucius Malfoy?

It didn't matter. All that mattered was that she realized it now. She loved him. She wanted to be with him, not just because they had to be, but because they both wanted to be. With that thought chiefly in her mind, she darted her tongue out and licked the tip of his cock. Severus gasped and then moaned as her tongue slid over him again and again. Hermione experimented with different strokes, seeing what made him jump, what made him groan. She could taste a very faint, salty flavor that she realized was her own and she flushed. It wasn't unpleasant, however, and she continued her experimentation, laving him with her tongue until finally taking him all the way into her mouth. Severus hissed between his teeth and swallowed hard. Her mouth was doing sinful things to him, making him want to whisper filthy words at her, want to thrust deeply into her mouth and climax with her hair wound around his fist. When he drew a deep, shuddering breath, he realized he'd actually wrapped Hermione's hair around his hand and was pressing her deeper. Immediately contrite, he released her and stroked her back soothingly. Hermione shifted and her eyes met his as she continued to suck him. Without breaking their stare, she took his hand and put it on the back of her head once more. Severus waited a moment, then tightened his hand in her hair experimentally. Her eyes slid shut and she moaned around him. The vibration danced up and down his cock and he pressed her deeper. She moaned again and her throat relaxed so that he could slide into it. When she swallowed reflexively, Severus nearly came right then.

Once she was sure he would keep holding her hair, Hermione settled back the way she'd been before, presenting him with an absolutely sinful view of her ass. He kept urging her head down, his cock jumping each time she moaned in pleasure and swallowed. When Severus looked over and realized she was getting wet simply by sucking on his cock, he couldn't resist pulling her hips over to him. She froze for a moment while he draped her leg over his shoulder and arranged her body so that she was straddling his face, but when his tongue came up and started rolling over her, she started sucking again in earnest. As his mouth pushed her closer to orgasm she moved faster and took him deeper, reveling in the way he jerked and twitched when he was buried deeply in her throat. Severus' hands gripped her hips as he fought to hold out. He wanted her to come beneath his tongue before he found his own release. As his orgasm rose up and threatened to consume him he moved his mouth faster on her, groaning in satisfaction when he felt her legs tighten around his shoulders and her body tense. His hips started rocking up to her mouth as he swirled his tongue around her clit and then sucked on it. She screamed, the sound muffled as he thrust deep into her throat and came with her.

Hermione took sharp, gasping breaths in through her nose as she swallowed and tried to find the focus not to crush Severus' head with her thighs while her orgasm tore through her. It was intense, so much so that she feared for a moment that she would black out. Once she got past the initial surprise of him thrusting deeply into her mouth, it had heightened her orgasm to know that she was driving him to such pleasure. And the feel of his tongue on her... It wasn't quite as good as having him thrusting inside of her, but it was nearly heaven.

When their orgasms had subsided, Hermione rolled off of Severus and barely managed to push herself back to the head of the bed before collapsing next to him. Severus chuckled darkly and pulled her closer. They lay facing each other, neither speaking for a long time. Severus' fingers stroked up and down the line of her back, his hand occasionally flaring on her hip and squeezing lightly. Finally, Severus looked deeply into Hermione's eyes and knew that it was time to tell her the truth of what happened the night he'd almost died. For so long, he'd kept the secret of his survival from everyone, even her. He feared she would regret saving him, regret giving his life back to him. Regret that she hadn't saved someone else instead of him. But she'd chosen to come to his room that night and she'd chosen to bring him pleasure. She deserved to know that she was the reason he was alive.

"There's something I have to tell you," he started softly. Her eyes met his and searched them. "Do you remember the night of the final battle?" She nodded slowly, her lovely brow furrowed in confusion. "I should have died when Nagini attacked me." He swallowed, the memory of the snake attacking him coming back sharply even though he'd dumped the memory into the Adfectus. It wasn't something he ever wished to think about again but this couldn't be put off any longer. "There is only one kind of magic in the world that could save someone from such certain death."

"What do you mean?"

"Did Potter ever tell you exactly why he survived the night Voldermort came to kill him?" He felt his heart clench at the thought of what Lily had done to protect her child. Now that he loved Hermione, he knew that he could think of Lily without feeling despair, but it still hurt him to know that she'd had to sacrifice herself because of what Severus had done, what he'd said. Hermione nodded and bit her lip.

"Lily...her love for Harry protected him. Her willingness to sacrifice her life for his. After that Voldermort couldn't even touch Harry until later on when he'd taken his blood. But, Severus, there wasn't anyone else in the Shrieking Shack when you were attacked except Harry Ron and I. Are you saying someone sacrificed themselves for you?"

"No. It wasn't exactly like what Lily did, that is just the only other example that you would know of. That kind of magic works in many ways. The person it comes from doesn't have to die for it to work. The fact that they are willing to trade places with the ones they are trying to protect is enough. That kind of magic can shield someone from terrible curses, even the killing curse. And...it can heal wounds. Wounds that should be deadly." He paused and let that sink in. She looked up at him, her brow still creased. "You came back to the Shrieking Shack after everyone else had gone into the castle."

"Yes...Ron was upset about Fred, and he said something callous to me. I just needed to get out of there. And then I went to the Womping Willow and thought of you..."

"Why did you come back to me?" he asked, forgoing his admission in order to find out the answer to the question that had plagued him for almost three years. Hermione stroked her fingers up and down his chest lightly, following the line of black hair that ran down to his stomach.

"I...I thought that someone should bring you back."

"But you didn't know yet that I was on your side. You still thought I'd murdered Dumbledore, that I'd been working for Voldermort the whole time. Why did you care what became of my body?"

"Whatever your reasons, you'd saved our lives more than once over the years, Severus. Even if you had only been doing it for some larger, evil scheme, without you we would have been dead long before then. That meant something to me. And..."

"And what?"

"And I never fully believed that you were evil."

"What?" He sounded aghast.

"I just- I couldn't accept that you were really as terrible as the circumstances led us to believe. I knew all the facts, but deep down I never really believed you to be evil." She wouldn't meet his eyes. Severus' heart thumped painfully in his chest and he felt a curious burning behind his eyes.

"Hermione, I-" he stopped and cleared his throat. "You were probably the only person in the whole world that didn't loose faith in me, then."

"Just because I was the only one didn't make me wrong."

"No. No it didn't." He took a deep breath and kissed Hermione softly on the forehead. "Thank you. For believing in me when you had no reason to. And thank you for coming back to me that night."

"But, I still don't understand. Who saved you?" Her fingers lightly traced the scars on his neck from Nagini's fangs. Severus closed his eyes and braced himself.

"You did." His soft admission was met with silence. Hermione blinked, shocked and unable to comprehend what he was telling her.

"What?"

"When you came back to the Shrieking Shack, I was almost dead. Nagini's poison had been working through my veins as I bled out, but there was still a small spark of life left in me. I would have been dead in another five minutes. Do you remember what you were thinking about when you knelt next to me that night?" Severus stroked her hair as she thought back.

"Yes...I was thinking about everyone who'd died that night. How many lives were lost. All of the people I cared about-" Her breath caught. "Remis and Tonks, and Fred and Colin...and you..." She fought back tears as she recalled it. "I was wishing that there was something that I could have done to save them, that I could have-" she stopped and her eyes flew to Severus'.

"That you could have taken their place?" he prompted gently. She nodded without speaking, eyes wide. "You are so big hearted, Hermione." He stroked her cheek and feathered his thumb over her eyebrow. "You loved them. Not the same kind of love Lily felt for Harry, but you loved them powerfully enough to awaken that kind of magic. And it latched onto the closest living thing."

"You..."

"Me," he nodded slowly. "If you'd been next to Lupin...or the Weasley boy... You could have saved someone else. But your magic came to me." He whispered the words like admitting to some terrible crime. And in his mind, it was. He had always disliked Lupin, but surely Remis, or Tonks, or any of the others who had died that night would have been more deserving of her magic. She could have saved whoever she wished. Instead he was the one who'd come through the battle.

"Oh, Severus," Hermione breathed his name and buried her face against his chest, holding him tightly. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Her muffled words made him shift uncomfortably.

"I was...ashamed," he admitted. That made Hermione look up at him in surprise. "You didn't choose to save me, Hermione. If you'd had your pick, you surely would have saved someone else that night. I don't deserve to be alive."

"No!" She gasped and her hands tightened on him. "Don't say that!"

"You cannot honestly say that you would have saved me if you'd known you had the choice," he gritted out.

"Who should I have saved, then?" Her eyes burned into his. "Should I have picked Fred so that George wouldn't have to loose his brother? Or Tonks so that Teddy didn't loose his mother? Or is a father more important to a child and I should have saved Remis? What about poor Colin so that Denis didn't loose his older brother and his mother didn't loose her son? Who's life was most important?" She choked back a sob. "Severus I am _glad_ that I didn't have to choose. I could never have lived with myself, no matter what decision I made! And..." She drew in a breath and closed her eyes. "And I am glad that you were the one I saved."

"What? Why?" Severus couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Was she trying to spare his feelings? Telling him a beautiful lie?

"Because...deep down, I am selfish. And I'm glad that I was able to save the man I love..." Her last words were spoke so softly that Severus almost didn't hear them. But he caught them. His breath hitched in his chest and he could hear blood roaring in his ears. Hermione bit her lip and peeked up at him through her lashes. She'd wanted to wait. She'd wanted to tell him after she'd made him love her back. When he'd already confessed his love to her. But it was a night for admissions, and she couldn't deny what she felt.

"I- You-" Severus blinked and tried to remember to breathe. "Love?" She nodded against him and kissed his chest, right over his heart.

"I've fallen in love with you."

"How? Why?" His words were husky with disbelief and with...hope? Hermione laughed softly.

"How? I'm not sure anyone knows how someone falls in love. It just happens. As for why...I could tell you a hundred reason why I love you, Severus. Your courage, your spirit, your generosity, your chivalry, your tenderness..."

"I don't deserve your love, Hermione. I don't deserve it any more than I deserved to be the one you saved."

"You don't get to decide that, Severus. I do. And I have. I love you. There's nothing you can do about it." She kissed his chest again and snuggled deeper into her arms. They were silent for several moments while they each contemplated what had just happened. Hermione smiled sadly against his chest, glad she'd shared herself with him, glad he was alive, but heavy hearted that she wasn't sure he would ever love her back. Severus was still trying to come to grips with Hermione's admission. Could it be true? Could she really love him? Him? Part of him snidely suggested that she had some girlish crush on him or had confused feelings of gratitude for feelings of love. But he knew Hermione better than that. She wasn't led by her emotions, nor was she some silly little girl. She meant what she said. She loved him. He groaned and tightened his arms around her. When he spoke, his words were muffled by her curls but Hermione still heart them.

"Gods help us," he murmured. "Because I love you too." Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she let his words echo in her ear. Severus wasn't a man to say such a thing simply because she'd said it first. If he said it, then he meant it- of that she had no doubt. She shifted slightly so she could find her left arm with her right hand. When she found skin she pinched herself, hard. Severus glanced down when she flinched. "What did you do that for?" he demanded, holding her hand away just in case she decided to assault herself again. Hermione grinned impishly at him.

"Just making sure I'm not dreaming." She kissed him and Severus let go of her hand, a small smile curling his own lips as well. He cradled the back of her head and kissed her forehead gently.

"No, little one, you're not dreaming."

"So...we have had a very unconventional relationship up till now, so I'm not sure exactly when we are supposed to have this discussion, but when this is all over...can I see you? Like," she cleared her throat and blushed. "Like a date?"

"Hermione, I don't _date_. You most certainly won't be my _girlfriend,_" he spat the word and frowned deeply. Hermione's face fell. She felt tears prick the back of her eyes and reminded herself that she was just happy that he loved her. The title didn't mean anything, right? "What I want from you is much more serious than that, little one. Maybe, when you're ready, you'll consent to re entering into this arrangement with me for real." Hermione's hands flew to her mouth as she blinked up at him. Her heart raced and she tried to stifle her gasp. Severus trailed one long finger over the line of her ring finger where a band would go. He looked so deeply into her eyes that she felt as if he could see her very soul.

"I-" Hermione blinked to clear the tears that had filled her eyes. "I would like that. Very much, Severus."

_**EEeeeeeppp, now you see why I love this chapter so much? Don't worry, this isn't the end, not for a while yet. What did you think? Review and let me know!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Haloo everyone! Are we all excited for the next chapter? I know I am! First though, I want to go back and do a few shout outs! Once again to Rickmanluvr44 for suggesting the story be written to begin with, thank you! Also, to Onecelestialbeing for introducing me to the word Placket, which I made use of in the last chapter. hehe. Everyone send her some love and get her to update a few stories of hers! (cough cough UI and PWS cough cough) And of course, last but not least, all my wonderful reviewers! I cherish each and every one! I tried to get back to several of you this last time, but if I missed you, I am sorry and don't think I've forgotten you! Also, I did finally catch up the audio book to where we are at now, so to my lovely audio listneners, go check it out!**_

_**And now...on with the story! Happy Reading!**_

17

The next morning, Hermione went into work long enough to request a leave of absence from her boss. The older woman looked puzzled and finally Hermione lied to her, saying that with their deadline for the heir clause coming up, Severus wanted her to stay home for a while so they could make sure she got pregnant. Her boss practically squealed with vicarious delight and told Hermione to take as long as she needed. Hermione rolled her eyes as soon as her back was to the woman. Truly, Ramilda wasn't a bad woman...she was just entirely too interested in her employee's sex life. But Hermione knew it had more to do with her husband than herself. She shook her head and wondered if Ramilda was one of the ones who'd tossed her knickers at Severus the day he'd returned.

When she arrived back home, Severus was already working on gathering all the information he had on the origin of the curse. He explained to her that Harry and Draco were tracking down whoever was fueling the curse and if they could find both the cause and the fuel source they would have more than enough evidence to take the the Minister.

They took lunch home from the bakery so that they could keep working right through meal times. Hermione was tracing the timing of the curse to see when it started while Severus was working inward from concentric circles to see what location it had spread from.

As Hermione traced the curse through the birth records, a sinking suspicion had taken root in her mind. They knew it had happened recently, within the last five years for certain. She'd gotten as far as two years back when Severus sat upright in his chair and swore.

"Severus? What is it?"

"Can I never escape him?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tiredly. "Twenty years of torment and he is still fucking with me from the damn grave!"

"It was him, wasn't it? My research says the same thing. It probably happened the night he died. This was Voldermort's last revenge on the world, wasn't it?"

"He never truly believed he would die," Severus muttered. "But I'm not surprised he had a contingency plan just in case. If he couldn't survive, then he didn't want the wizarding world to survive, either. His curse is making us die out, one generation at a time."

"So how do we break it?"

"I will have to find out exactly what components he used to create the curse. There isn't a curse that I know of that could do something like this, but he was fond of making up his own curses. He must have specifically engineered this one. It will take some time, but it can be done. The problem we will face now is that even if I can formulate the exact countercurse to stop it, unless Tweedledee and Tweedledum can find whoever is fueling it, I don't think I will be able to generate enough power to break it. My skills are adequate, but I can't take on Voldermort's curse as well as the wizard powering it."

Hermione didn't disagree. She was amazed that he would be able to break Voldermort's curse, let alone contending with even more power than that. But she knew that Harry wouldn't let her down. In all the years of their friendship, he'd never let her down yet.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Harry and Draco were having more trouble finding whoever was powering the curse than Severus and Hermione had in finding who'd been the cause of it. Whoever it was knew enough to cover their tracks. They also didn't seem to be staying in any one location.

Draco still huffed when Harry referred to the culprit as 'them,' because they'd gotten into a row about whether the person fueling the curse was a wizard or a witch. Draco was convinced it was a wizard, not simply because of chauvinism, but also because of statistics. Witches statistically didn't express their anger this way. They poisoned their husbands or hexed their boyfriends, not global cursing. When Harry had pointed out that Bellatrix certainly would have powered such a curse, Draco wasted no time in saying that Bellatrix was dead and thank rutting Ravenclaw there was only one Bellatrix in the world. Harry still insisted that it was sloppy work and dangerous to boot for them to disregard half the population simply because of statistics.

They poured over the parchments that had any information relating to the residual dark magic but still couldn't find any leads. Finally, frustrated and still secretly hoping he would get to use a muggle firearm before the case was over, Draco suggested they get out of the office and start a physical search rather than follow the paper trail. Harry tiredly agreed, simply because he was out of other ideas.

After stopping at a cafe to pick up lunch (at which Draco confounded the muggle waitress by ordering pumpkin juice and Harry swiftly told the flummoxed young woman that it was a new health craze and Draco was a health nut) they walked down Florin street and watched people pass by. It was technically a street in the muggle part of town, but they were close enough to Diagon alley and the ministry that there were several witches and wizards in the crowd. After they'd been walking for twenty minutes, all of which Draco eyed every passerby with narrowed, suspicious eyes, Harry stopped and threw his hands up in disgust.

"This is hopeless, Draco. We aren't just going to see our culprit coming down the street wearing a sign that says, 'arrest me, I'm the bad guy!'"

"Ah, so you finally admit its a guy!" Draco pointed to the sky triumphantly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Badgal just doesn't have the same ring."

"Neither does Badperson. Or Bad-magical-being-of-undetermined-sex. Maybe we should shorten that. BMBOUS. Heh, it sounds kind of like bimbos! Maybe you're right, Potter. Maybe its a whole group of ditzy blonds. Bimbos!" He laughed and slapped Harry on the back.

"You're blonde," Harry pointed out drolly. Draco gasped and pointed his wand at Harry without any real malice.

"You watch it, Potter. No cracks about my hair color! No blonde jokes, either. You remember the rules!"

"Hey, you're the one who brought it up," Harry said calmly. He plucked Draco's wand from his fingers and tucked it up his sleeve before any muggles could see it and call for the men in white coats to come and take them away.

"My wand!" Draco said indignantly.

"Are you _trying_ to get us committed?" Harry sighed in exasperation. "We are in muggle London, Draco. You can't go around waving your wand and talking about curses out loud. How many times have I told you that?"

"What, its not my fault they are all magically challenged. They should take that up with their gods or goddesses of choice. Though I have been called a blonde god before..."

"You've got to be bloody kidding me," Harry muttered.

"Don't be jealous, Potter. I know the 'Chosen One' isn't nearly as awesome as 'blonde god,' but we work with what we are given. I won't hold it against you."

"If I hear you say blonde god one more time I'm going to charm your hair permanently red."

"You wouldn't!" Draco was aghast.

"Oh yes I would. Then you'd look more like a Weasley than a Malfoy," Harry snickered. Draco paled and clutched his hair.

"You're evil, Potter. You keep your wand to yourself. If I see even one single strand of red in my hair I'm coming after you. I know where you sleep!" He pulled down his hair on his forehead and crossed his eyes trying to see it and make sure it was still blonde.

"Oh relax, Draco, I haven't done anything to your precious hair yet. But no more talk of deities."

They continued walking for several more blocks before Draco spotted a flier for handgun safety classes. He stopped and dragged Harry over to it. As he stared excitedly at the bright pink flier, Harry tapped his foot impatiently.

"You do realize that firearms are illegal in Great Britan, don't you?"

"What? Why?"

"Um...because they kill people?"

"Unless these are more magical than I was led to believe, guns don't kill people, people kill people."

"Yeah, well that may be true, but if someone is going to try to kill me, I'd rather they not have an automatic firearm at their disposal for the job."

"Would you rather face a deranged muggle with a gun or a pissed off Death Eater with his wand at the ready?" Draco finally dropped the sarcasm in his voice, actually interested in Harry's answer. Harry pondered it for a moment and then finally decided.

"Death Eater," he said.

"Why?"

"I guess its just 'the beast you know,' and all that. I know how to block unfriendly spells. I'm not sure I'd be able to block a bullet."

"That's just boring. Guns are way cooler than simple spells. Sometimes muggles have all the fun."

"Most muggles would kill to be able to use magic like you and I do," Harry scoffed at Draco's comment.

"I'd kill you if it would get me a gun," Draco remarked with a shrug. Harry shot him a look and saw Draco's wicked grin.

"Git," Harry mildly returned.

"Maybe, but at least I'm not a ginger or a scar face," Draco lightly flicked Harry's forehead.

"That was below the belt," Harry griped.

"Yeah yeah. Don't be such a Gryffindor. Us Slytherin's know how to teach a joke. You could learn a thing or two from me, Potter."

"I'm not sure I want to know whatever you can teach me, Draco."

"You say that now, but just wait. I'll wear you down."

"You already wear me down," Harry quipped. Draco laughed and Harry cracked a smile as well.

After another twenty minutes of fruitless ambling about, Harry suggested they find a secluded area and try the modified tracer spell again. Draco agreed happily, ready for any kind of action to start. They found what appeared to be a closed and abandoned pub and Harry set to work. Draco joined in and together they finished setting up the spell in only a few minutes. Though he would never admit it, Draco knew that they worked very well together for such things. When it was ready, they sent the tracer spell out and sat themselves down on rickety stools while they waited for it to come back.

"So...you and the Weaselette, how's that working out?" Draco asked casually after they'd been sitting for a few minutes in silence.

"Call her the Weaselette again and I'll hex your bollocks to permanently inhabit your chin," Harry replied conversationally. Draco shrugged but filed the threat away for future use. "And its going well, I think. We get along, and I'm practically one of the family already. Plus she's into Quidditch. What more could I ask for in a girl?" He grinned and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, don't bother with personality or looks as long as she's into Quidditch," Draco said sarcastically. Harry reddened slightly and cleared his throat.

"Shut it, Draco. You know she's beautiful. And she's funny and kind and-"

"You're going to make my ears bleed with all this mushy crap," Draco complained.

"Hey, you asked," Harry grumbled. "Hey, are you still seeing that bird from the Department of Ministries?"

"Nah, she wasn't my type."

"Not your type? What was she? Too tall, too gorgeous, too blonde?"

"Cripes, Potter, its not like she was Merlin's gift to men. Just not my type." Draco glared at Harry till Harry shrugged and let it drop. A few minutes later the tracer spell came back and Harry summoned a piece of parchment and started the recording process. In another half an hour they had another pattern chart similar to the first one. It wasn't exactly the same, however, which gave them hope that maybe this one could be used as a map of sorts. They left the abandoned pub and started trying to figure out what the markings on the parchment meant in terms of directions.

Three hours later they were standing in a side street off of Knockturn alley. After doing a few spells they were able to find heavy amounts of lingering dark magic. Convinced this was where the wizard (or witch) they were after had been to renew the spell recently, they spread out and looked for clues. Harry muttered something about a great Dane and a mystery machine which Draco took to be simple babbling. Harry did that occasionally, rambling about such things as a python named Monty, or Mel's brook – whatever that was. Draco usually ignored these ramblings, preferring to let his partner go nutters without any interference from him. When Harry called him "Freddy," Draco coolly informed his partner that he would answer to Draco or Malfoy and no other names. Harry replied, "jinkeys, Draco, don't get your knickers in a twist." Draco was about to make some disparaging remark about his choice of expletive when he noticed something that made his blood run cold. In the dirt that covered the uneven stones that made up the street, he saw almost a dozen small, round circles. They were less than an inch across and perfectly circular. They weren't made by any animal tracks, nor could they have been a natural phenomenon. Draco only knew of one thing that made marks like that in the dirt. He swallowed hard and pushed the thought from his mind. With a small wordless spell, a breeze came down the alley and washed away all traces of the marks.

_**Anyone excited about the groundwork this is laying for a possible Drarry story? On a side note: I am totally neuteral on the gun control issue, I was merely expressing both sides of the point since I brought it up with Draco's desire to shoot a firearm. Please no brawling over the issue, as I care more about the number of hairs on my ferrets' tails than I do politics ; ) Also, sorry the chapter is a bit shorter than we've gotten used to, but I can promise some very filthy lemon in the next chapter to make up for it!**_

_**Happy reviewing! (hint hint hehe)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Everyone ready for some dirty talking smut? Well then, read on!**_

18

That night, Hermione and Severus shared a bed again, continuing their quest to find ways of pleasuring each other that didn't involve penetrative orgasm. Severus dryly suggested frottage and was met with a blank look from Hermione. She very innocently asked how an art technique could be used for sexual gratification and Severus had to stifle his laughter. He knew it would be cruel to laugh at her for not being as deviant as he was, and he didn't ever want her to feel inadequate because of her inexperience. So he suggested she try and imagine how that 'art technique' would correlate to sex. It took her a moment, and then she gasped and blushed.

"I've had my tongue in that tight little pussy of yours, yet the thought of rubbing against each other makes you blush?" He cocked a brow and contained his smile. Barely. Hermione laughed and smacked his arm lightly.

"A gentleman wouldn't point out such things," she said primly, holding back a smile of her own.

"Oh, I am no gentleman, little one. And I see no problem in talking about having my head between those sexy thighs of yours, of licking your pretty quim and making you come that way." He whispered the words wickedly into her ear. Hermione shivered and her knees went weak.

"You have a filthy mouth, Severus," she murmured. In response he put his hand down the waistband of her jeans and cupped her mound. His long fingers found her wet and aching for him.

"It seems you like my filthy mouth, Hermione," he growled. "Are you turned on by me talking about licking your clit until you come on my tongue?" She squirmed on his hand and held tightly onto his shoulders to keep from collapsing. "Tell me, Hermione," he commanded. She still said nothing but moved her hips seeking relief from the throbbing ache that had started between her legs. "Do you want me to keep going? To tell you about how good you taste? How much I love when your thighs squeeze around me as you scream and orgasm?"

"Yes," Hermione gasped. Her knees finally gave out all the way and she collapsed against him. Severus chuckled darkly and scooped Hermione up into his arms, taking her to their bed. Once there, he divested them of their clothes quickly, eager to feel her bare skin against his hands. She arched to his touch, wantonly pushing her hips up at him. It aroused him to no end that she could be completely without abandon in his bed. That she could come unhinged at just a few words or caresses from him. He kissed her deeply as his hand slid down from her breast, over her stomach and between her legs. He moaned when she pushed her hips up, causing his fingers to dip into her wetness. He broke their kiss and ran his now slick fingers up over her clit.

"Do you like that?" he murmured huskily. He stroked her softly, letting her body adjust to his touch. Her head thrashed on the pillow and she undulated her hips. Severus continued softly stroking her and then slid one finger inside of her. "Your pussy is so wet, Hermione. Do you want to come?" He thrust his finger into her slowly and deliberately. She panted and her fingers bit into his shoulders. "Tell me, little one. Tell me what you want. Shall I tell you what I want, first? I want you to come by my hand. I want to feel your cunt squeezing around me while I finger fuck you." His rough words in her ear in combination with the slow strokes of his hand had Hermione right to the brink of orgasm. Feeling her body start to tense, Severus pried one of her hands away from his shoulder and wrapped her fingers around his cock. She eagerly started to stroke him, anything to get him to continue. "Now tell me what you want, Hermione."

"I-" She panted and writhed under his touch. "I want you to make me come!" Her hand moved faster on his cock, making him groan and move his own hand faster.

"More, Hermione. Tell me exactly what you want." His growled words couldn't be ignored. Hermione couldn't focus on things such as blushing or embarrassment. All she could focus on was the feel of his hand on her, the sound of his dirty words ringing in her head.

"I want you to stroke me until I come, to keep thrusting your fingers into me until I scream your name. I want you to come on my chest." Her last, breathy admission had Severus so shockingly aroused that he bit his tongue hard to keep from instantly spilling. The thought of coming on her perfect breasts was enough to make him speed up his hand movements, eager for her to come so that he could join her. He slipped another finger into her and thrust harder and faster, all the while making small circles with his thumb. He kissed her brutally and then leaned down to her ear.

"Come for me," he snarled in a deep, ragged voice. Hermione instantly exploded, squeezing around Severus' fingers tightly. She screamed his name and stroked him hard. In a move that surprised even him, Severus knelt up over Hermione and with one more hard stroke from her, he came over her breasts. He swore every dirty word he knew, feeling like he was coming apart from the inside out as he spilled onto her.

When they both finally caught their breath once again, Severus took a moment to admire his handiwork. He knew he was a kinky bastard so he didn't bother to berate himself for being aroused at the sight of his come on her breasts. Hermione glanced down at her chest and flashed him a wicked smile.

"Well, that was different," she said in a husky, sex roughened purr.

"Mm, yes. You respond quite well to my 'filthy mouth' as you called it. I will have to remember that in the future."

"And you respond quite well to the suggestion of coming on my chest," she returned with a cheeky grin. Severus gave one last, lingering look at her pearl dotted chest before using his wand to clean her up and pulling her close.

"Ah, well, the very idea of you being so turned on that you'd suggest such a thing is arousing. And of course there are half a dozen places on your body that it would excite me for you to suggest I finish on. These," he ran his fingertips softly across the pale, soft skin of her breasts, "just happen to be one of the ones at the top."

"There are more places?" She sounded curious and a little excited.

"Oh yes. Even a few that you might find quite scandalizing."

"I think I quite like being scandalized by you, Severus."

"And I quite like scandalizing you as well, love." He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. Hermione beamed and kissed him until her toes curled.

"Call me that again," she said breathlessly.

"What, 'love?'"

"Yes."

"Anything for you, love." He smiled when he felt her toes curl in happiness again. She buried her face against his chest and closed her eyes, praying for that moment never to end.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

"I love you too, Hermione."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

The next day, Hermione was making breakfast while Severus brought out every book he owned that might help them discover what elements Voldermort had used in the curse. They were washing down their toast with tea when a knock sounded at the door. Severus swore viciously.

"If its that bloody Flitch I really am going to rip his tongue out," he snarled, stalking to the door. Hermione stifled her smile and sipped her tea. After glancing over his shoulder to make sure Hermione was safely away from the door, Severus opened it to find a disheveled and panicked looking Harry Potter standing at his door. "Potter?" He was so surprised that he said the name without any of his usual venom. Harry ran a hand over his face. Before he could speak, Hermione came rushing up behind Severus and stopped in shock at the sight of her friend.

"Harry? Whats the matter? Are you alright?" She reached out to pull him into the house and waved an impatient wand at the wards. Once Harry was inside, Hermione rushed to get him a cup of tea and pushed him into a chair. "Harry what's wrong?"

"I...I figured out who is fueling the curse," he said, somewhat dazed.

"What? That's a good thing, isn't it?" Hermione knelt in front of him, oblivious to Severus' black look.

"No, its not. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Why don't you start by telling us who it is," Severus drawled, fighting the urge to pull Hermione up off of her knees and away from Potter. Harry looked up at Severus and his eyes cleared a little. He took a deep breath.

"Its Lucius Malfoy," he said in a low, strained tone. Hermione gasped and her wide eyes flew up to Severus'. His hand tightened to the breaking point on his mug. It shattered and shards of porcelain and scalding tea rained down. He swore and swiftly vanished the mess before he started pacing the room, fighting the urge to go out and find the elder Malfoy and beat him within an inch of his life.

"How did your partner take the news?" Severus asked through gritted teeth. Harry looked away from him.

"I haven't told him."

"What?" Hermione gasped. "Harry you have to tell him!"

"The first sign of difficulty and you are doubting your partner's loyalty?" Severus' voice was icy. "Do your prejudices really run so deep, Potter?" Harry rose to his feet swiftly and stood toe to toe with Severus.

"I'm not doubting him!"

"Then what? Do you think him so weak that he can't take it?"

"He shouldn't have to!" Harry took a few deep breaths and fought the urge to scream at his ex professor. "It killed him to find out what his father tried to do to Hermione. What do you think it will do to him to find out that his father has been aiding in the murder of babies and the enslavement of all Muggleborns?" Harry slumped back into his chair and ran his hand through his messy hair. "I can't do that to him."

Severus looked down at the boy he'd spent most of his adult life in emotional turmoil over. It was so easy to see only James Potter in him. They looked so similar, their rashness and boldness shared between them. But in his weakest moments Severus admitted that Harry had so much of his mother in him as well. His selflessness, his generosity. He had his mother's heart. And yet, in times like these, Severus was forced to see that Harry was even more than the sum of his parents. Lily had turned her back on her best friend after he'd said something terrible to her in a fit of shame and fear. How many times had Draco lashed out at Harry in just such a way? And yet, now the boy was trying to protect Draco from the brutal truth about his father.

Severus never blamed Lily for cutting off contact with him. What he'd said to her was unforgivable. He'd been callous and cruel. But seeing her son rise above her made him realize that what he felt for Hermione, what he shared with her, was more powerful than anything he'd ever felt for Lily. She had been a beautiful dream. He'd placed her on a pedestal for so many years that he'd idealized her. But she'd just been a woman, with the same flaws and imperfections as every other human. What he and Hermione shared wasn't a dream. It was real. She loved him back, flaws and all. Hermione and Harry both shared the trait of forgiveness. Even if the subject didn't deserve it.

Unable to help himself, Severus pulled Hermione close to him and wrapped his arms around her, his chest to her back. Both Harry and Hermione were surprised. After a moment, Hermione smiled and melted back against Severus, unaware of what had prompted the embrace but enjoying it none the less. Harry stared for a moment, watching his friend wrapped in the arms of the ex professor. She looked so small next to him, delicate and slender. They had been friends for so long that sometimes Harry forgot just how feminine and beautiful Hermione was. Next to Severus she looked...complete. And she looked_ happy_. Harry only had one brief moment to think on the funny way the universe had of righting itself, before Severus spoke again.

"You can't keep this from him, Potter. You do him a disservice by giving him a beautiful lie rather than the honest truth. Draco will recover from this blow just as he as recovered from every other blow he's been dealt."

"Its just..."

"Unfair? I believe I told you once before that life isn't fair. Its as true now as it was then. We do what we can with what we have."

"Your faith in him will help him get through this, Harry," Hermione interjected. "If you try and hide it from him he will assume that you didn't trust him to do the right thing. That would hurt him terribly."

"Damned if I do and damned if I don't," Harry murmured. Then he squared his shoulders. "I guess there's no avoiding it. I'll tell him this morning and we will go arrest Lucius this afternoon. Hermione, stay here until this is all over. Lucius has been after you from the very beginning. If somehow he catches wind of this, he might come after you."

"I won't let her leave the house," Severus cut in. "No one can get through these wards without being invited in from the outside." Hermione looked slightly irked at being bossed around by the two men, but softened when Severus stroked her hair gently, lovingly. They were only trying to protect her, even if their notions were a bit old fashioned. Then again, if it was Harry that Lucius was after, she'd probably stash him in a safe place until Lucuis was apprehended, as well.

"Thank you," Harry said softly. He looked up at Severus and their eyes met. "Not just for the advice. For everything. For doing what you did to protect us, and for protecting Hermione now." He held his hand out to Severus. For a moment, Severus only looked at the proffered hand. Then he gripped it with his own and they shook.

"I don't require your thanks, Potter." He paused and then added, "but they are appreciated none the less." With a small smile, Harry released his hand and turned to the door.

"Be careful, Harry." Hermione left the circle of Severus' arms to hug her friend.

"I always am," he said with a grin.

_**So yes, cookies to all of you who figured it out already, those round marks in the dirt were from Lucius' cane! Poor Draco... But don't worry, all will be well. I will be posting the audio of this chapter as soon as I am done with this, so that will be up and ready! I'm usually a very brazen lady, but let me tell you, it was actually a little odd narrating that sex scene! I think I do a decent job of it (as far as trying to sound like a man, and like a man in the middle of very kinky sex no less) but go decide for yourselves!**_

**_Also, I totally forgot to explain the popculture references of our favorite Auror Duo from last chapter. I'm sure most Americans who grew up in the seventies to the ninetys will catch onto the Scooby Doo references (and if not, then you should go watch the original cartoons, they were awesome!). And of course, I had to throw Monty Python and Mel Brooks in there as well. Who could write any humor duo without paying homage to the greats?_**

_**Anywho, that's all for now, so stay tuned for the next update! I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve, and at least one more fairly major plot twist before the end ; )**_

**_Happy Reading, Listening, and Reviewing!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Halloo everyone! Sorry I'm posting this so late in the day, its my husband's birthday tomorrow and we had a family event today since its his brother's bday as well! So happy birthday to my proto-hero, the inspiration to every romantic thing I ever pen, my best friend, fanfic guinea pig, my everything. And now...onto the story!**_

19

Harry reported to his superiors when he arrived back at the Ministry. He did this for two reasons. First was because it was protocol. Second, because once he told his boss, he had no choice but to tell his partner. Word traveled up through the ministry quickly. By the time Harry was telling Draco that his father had been fueling Voldermort's curse, the Minister heard about the curse and sighed. He wondered how soon it would be till Severus Snape came storming into his office demanding that the Marriage law be repealed. When he was being totally honest, (which was never- it was part of being the Minister of Magic) he knew by then that the stillbirths, the squib children, the low birth rates, were not caused by Muggleborns. He had known ever since the first time the snarkey ex potions professor came into his office demanding that the law be repealed. Severus Snape was many things, but he was no dimwit. The Minister had his doubts when the first calls for the Marriage Law came about, but had buckled under the pressure for a solution. When Snape told him in no uncertain terms that he was a moron if he really thought the Muggleborns were to blame, the Minister believed him. But the fact remained that with the public in a state of panic, he had to come up with some kind of solution, even if it was the wrong one. And with the law already in effect, he couldn't repeal it without some kind of assurance he could pass onto his constituents that there was another solution.

Now that there would be concrete evidence to show that the Muggleborn's weren't the cause of the birth trouble, the Minister would of course repeal the law. It wouldn't do to have a famous war hero going to the Daily Prophet saying the Minister had ignored evidence that would exonerate the Muggleborns. After all, he had a reputation to uphold. The Minister wasn't a bad man necessarily, but he was a politician nonetheless. So he didn't feel any guilt about the months of anguish the Muggleborns had endured as he drew up the papers he would need to repeal the law and wrote out a stirring speech about how pleased he was to announce that due to the diligence of _his_ Aurors, everything would come to a happy conclusion.

Unbeknownst to the Minister, word of the curse and the impending repeal of the Marriage law reached other ears as well. Vengeful plans were swiftly made and put into effect.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus was fairly certain he knew what aspects Voldermort had put into the curse by that afternoon. He and Hermione had poured over every book he owned on curses. Hermione gasped at some of the titles, knowing that they were very dark and very dangerous. Severus waited to see if she would comment on them, but she said nothing, simply ducking her head and getting down to work. They each wrote down any components they thought might have gone into the curse and then compiled their lists together. It would be complicated bit of magic, but once Lucius was no longer fueling the curse, Severus had no doubt he could break it. He and Hermione spent the rest of the evening putting together the countercurse. They worked right through dinner without even realizing it. By the time night fell, they were both hungry and exhausted, but satisfied with their work.

Hermione was about to suggest that they make a snack and then go to bed when an owl rapped on the window. Severus walked swiftly over to the glass and let the tired looking owl inside. It stood impatiently while Severus untied a small bit of parchment from its leg.

"Its from the ministry," Severus told Hermione as he read. "The Minister wants me to come and talk to him about how we plan to break the curse and what should be done about Lucius." He ushered the owl back out the window and it flew off.

"When?"

"Tonight."

"This late?" Hermione looked at the time and grimaced. "Why on earth would he be working this late?"

"He has to cover his arse on this one. He never should have let the damn law go into effect and now that we have proof that the birth problems are from another cause, he'll be eager to correct his error so that he comes out squeaky clean in this mess. Personally I'd like to see him drawn and quartered for letting it go this far, but as it is, he will be the fastest way to get this fixed. I might even do the countercurse tonight, while I am at the ministry with him just to make sure there are no questions about the validity of our findings." He summoned his robes and adjusted his cravat subtly, making sure he looked his usual, imposing self. Hermione walked over to him and smoothed down his collar, then removed a small bit of orange fur from the shoulder of his robes. She smiled up at him and then went up on tip toe to kiss him. Severus wrapped his arms around her tightly, lifting her up off her feet and returning her kiss soundly. They were both breathless when they parted.

"Come home quickly," Hermione murmured. Severus brushed her hair back from her forehead and tucked the errant curls behind her ear.

"I will. And, love?"

"Mm?"

"Stay in the flat. Don't leave for any reason. I'll return as swiftly as I can but I need to know that you are safe here while I'm gone. Until I hear from Potter that they have Lucius in custody, I don't want to take any chances."

"I won't leave, Severus. Plus, I'll hex Lucius to oblivion if he even comes within a mile of the flat. I'm not as delicate as I appear you know. I'm the one who lit you on fire in first year, remember?" She grinned cheekily up at him.

"Oh, I am aware that you are a force to be reckoned with, you little pyro. But placate my sense of duty by keeping yourself out of harm's way while I am gone. I spent too many years watching you take risk after risk and nearly having a heart attack each time you barely escaped. Take it easy on me in my old age." He swatted her on the bum and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, your very old thirty nine. You geezer. I'll keep your heart in mind when I make any decisions tonight, I promise you." She pressed one more swift kiss to his lips and then backed away.

"Then protect yourself the way you would protect my heart, little one, because I'm leaving it here with you." With that, he apparated out of the flat.

Hermione smiled to herself, still half in shock that Severus Snape was capable of saying such sweet things. She'd learned in their months living together that he had a very caring, tender nature, but it still caught her off guard to hear him say such things out loud. Now that they'd confessed their love for each other, it seemed as if everything had fallen into place. Once this mess with the Marriage law was behind them, there wouldn't be anything standing their way to starting a true relationship. Yes, there would be a few people who would be shocked that they chose to stay together, but Hermione had never cared much what the masses thought. Those that truly cared for her would know that she was happy and that would be enough for them. Even Molly and Ron would accept her choice because deep down they only had her best interests at heart. Of course, Christmas would be a nightmare...

She had just sat down and was stroking Crookshanks's ears when there was a knock at the door. Hermione started and stared at the door, wondering who on earth it could be. Then she realized that it might be Harry coming to tell her that they'd arrested Lucius and rose from the couch. Crookshanks trailed behind her dejectedly, upset that his petting had been interrupted. Before she opened the door, Hermione double checked that her wand was at the ready, just in case it wasn't Harry behind the door. Then, eager to hear good news, she opened the door.

Her mouth fell open in shock.

"What the devil are you doing here?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Severus landed just outside the Minister's office and strode purposely to his door. He gave one brief, courtesy knock and then entered the office. The minister looked up from the papers he was looking at, his eyes widening in shock as he saw the tall dark figure storm into his office. He quickly masked his shock, reminding himself that he'd been expecting this.

"Ah, Severus Snape, just the man I wanted to see," he boomed in his most hospitable tone. Severus frowned at him and swept to one of the chairs in front of the Minister's desk.

"Lets get this over with, shall we?" He pulled out the notes he and Hermione had compiled on the courntercurse.

"Of course. Tea?" The minister waved his wand at the teapot on his desk and it was instantly hot. Severus sneered at his offer and didn't bother to answer. The minister huffed lightly but held his tongue. Even knowing that Severus had been on the good side during the war didn't negate the fact that they were very alone and Severus was a very formidable man. The Minister had no desire to get on his bad side whilst all alone in the middle of the night.

"I assume that you are well aware of the curse and its effects. These are the aspects we have compiled to form a countercurse for it. Once Potter and Draco have Lucius in custody, I will be able to preform the spell and the effects should be immediately negated. Have they reported back yet?"

"Not as of yet. There seemed to be some trouble with tracking him down. Its possible that he was tipped off that we were coming for him. Thankfully his son is aware of almost all of his hiding places, so I have no doubt that they will find him." The Minister sounded confident, but Severus had his own doubts. He didn't know how Draco would feel about flushing his own father out like a rat. Would he really give the search his all? Was he capable of that with such conflicted interests? Severus silently swore that if they hadn't found Lucius by morning, he would offer his services in tracking the man down.

"Once the curse is broken," Severus continued, "the effects will be immediate. Any children being born will return to their normal states. Alas, the children that have been lost cannot be revived, but it is possible that the squibs may recover their magic over time. And I am assuming that once you have your proof that the curse is broken...?"

"Yes, I have all the papers drawn up to have the law repealed. Muggleborns will be fully reinstated into society, and every marriage contract drawn up under the law will be negated."

"Have you set up a way for the Muggleborns to file complaints about mistreatment by their former spouses?"

"Well, technically anything that was done during the course of the marriage was well within the Pureblood's legal rights..."

"Bullshit, Minister. Don't try and tell me that when we both know damn well better. You can't legalize assault and rape. If you don't set up some legal means of handling the situation, you are going to have mass revolt on your hands. The Muggleborns are going to demand restitution for their treatment, and if you let the Purebloods go without any kind of punishment I guarantee that you will see a crop of vigilantes pop up so fast your head will spin."

"I...well perhaps you're right..." The minister scowled at his notes as if they should have provided him with this information already.

"And you are going to need to set up a support program for those Muggleborns that are already pregnant because of your _heir clause_." He spat the last words with venom and the Minister sat back in his chair with a cringe. "There is no amount of restitution that can give them their lives back if they are forced to raise a child they didn't want. The backlash from this will last years. You had better be prepared with adoption programs as well as assistance for those mothers who choose to keep their children and raise them on their own." The Minister was writing furiously, trying to keep up with Severus as he spoke rapid fire. Severus drew in a deep breath and then paused as a terrible thought occurred to him. After he and Hermione had admitted their feelings to each other, they had never spoken of what they would do if she was already pregnant.

Would she want to give up their child?

The thought made his blood run cold. He wouldn't be able to stand by and allow her to give his son or daughter to another family to raise. But what if she simply wasn't ready for the responsibility? She was a brilliant, well grounded witch, but she was so young... What would he do if she wanted to let some other witch and wizard adopt their child? Another man rocking his son to sleep at night or tucking his daughter into bed. Severus couldn't breathe for a moment.

No. He couldn't let that happen. And he didn't really think that Hermione would be able to give up her child. But would she resent him for it? Would she secretly wish that their child had never been conceived? Would she grow to hate Severus for not finding the answer sooner and sparing her that? He suddenly was gripped with the urge to apparate home and talk to her about all this. To find out how she felt about everything and have her reassure him that they could get through this together.

"Until Potter and Draco catch Lucius it would be foolish to attempt to break the curse. Once he is in custody, send me an owl and I will come immediately to provide the countercurse." He rose from his chair and was about to sweep out of the room. "I do suggest you use a different owl this time, though. The one you sent today looked positively bedraggled." He turned and didn't notice the confused look on the Minister's face.

"What owl?" His words made Severus turn back and scowl.

"The owl. The one you sent this letter with." He waved the letter he'd received at the Minister. The Minister rose from his seat and snatched the parchment out of Severus' hand. He scanned the contents and looked up, utterly baffled.

"This is Ministry letterhead, but Severus, I didn't send you this owl."

"What?" Severus felt his heart start to race.

"This didn't come from me. I don't know who sent it." He handed the parchment back to Severus with a shrug. All the blood drained from Severus' already pale face. The Minister finally noticed the dark thunderclouds gathering within Snape and backed off rapidly.

"Sweet Salizar," Severus murmured, his fingers clutching the parchment dully, his mind racing. Then he snarled, _"I'll kill him_." The Minister blanched. Severus turned and sprinted into the hall, apparating away and praying that he wasn't too late.

_**Dun dun dunnnnnn...Who sent the owl to Severus? Who did Hermione see at the door? Will Draco be able to apprehend his own father? So many questions! Want to know what happens next? Review review review! Have I mentioned how much I love hearing from all of you? I still need to get back to everyone from last chapter's wonderful reviews, which I promise I will do as soon as I kick this cold I seem to be fighting. In the mean time, leave me more wonderful thoughts from all you amazing readers, and I will post the answers to all these questions (and reveal the twist!) on Saturday USA time! Anyone have guesses as to who it is?**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**READ THIS FIRST! Ok, so here is the next chapter...I've surprised myself with my craftiness, since no one guessed correctly who is was at the door! So now you all get to see at once ; ) However, I want to warn everyone that a very intense scene follows- and (don't kill me!)- this chapter ends on another cliff hanger. An evil one. Seriously. If I was reading this instead of writing it, I would totally be hunting me down and pulling a Misery (if you're not a Stephen King fan, goggle it hehe). So before you even get started, I will post some hope. Spur me into posting the next chapter. I have it all ready to go, but for dramatic impact I don't want to combine it with this one. So come at me, people, and demand to know what happens next!**_

20

"What the devil are you doing here?" Hermione asked in surprise. When he gaped back at her, Hermione remembered that she was probably supposed to be at least cordial to ministry officials, even ones as detestable as Augustus Flitch. "Severus isn't here, if that's why you've come," she added quickly.

"Actually, its you I've come to speak to, Mrs. Snape." He peered around her as if looking to make sure Severus was actually gone. When Hermione made no move to let him inside, he pulled out his ministry ID and showed it to her grudgingly. Hermione barely glanced at the ID, knowing without looking at the parchment exactly who the nasty little man was. "I need to brief you about the changes that will go into effect once the Marriage Law is repealed," he added. Hermione finally sighed and lowered the wards on the door. She kept her wand close at hand, though, just in case the spiteful little twit tried something stupid.

Flitch stepped cautiously through the doorway, remembering all too well how he'd smacked into it the first time. Once in the house, he started to sweat. He kept glancing around as if he expected someone to pop out and gut him at any moment. Considering Severus' threat last time the man had been at the flat, though, Hermione couldn't blame him for being jumpy. She only hoped he would tell her whatever he was required to say quickly, because she had no desire to clean blood up off the floor this late at night.

Suddenly she stiffened and narrowed her eyes. What the blazes was Flitch doing here this late? Every time he'd come before, it had been early afternoon. Well within normal business hours for such things. She whirled around just in time to see Flitch inching closer to her. She whipped out her wand, ready to hex him until she saw that he wasn't holding his wand. In his hand was a very dirty, very smelly shoe. He thrust it at her and Hermione held up her free hand to ward off the offensive shoe. When her fingers curled around it, a sharp snap caught her off guard and she was catapulted forward. The room spun sickeningly and with a shriek Hermione realized the shoe was a portkey.

She tried to let go, not caring where it dropped her as long as it was far away from Flitch, but his hand had clamped down over hers and she wasn't able to get free. They spun and tumbled through the air and then came to a violent stop. Hermione fell to her knees and retched as the world continued to swirl around her. She heard Flitch stumble against the wall but remain upright. She tried to think, tried to keep her senses as her stomach heaved and her head swam. Her wand. She just had to keep her wand and she was sure she could-

Hermione screamed as Flitch's boot came down on her hand. She felt bones snap under the assault and her entire hand went numb. Ignoring the fiery pain shooting through her, Hermione flicked her wand away with the last sluggish movement of her fingers, praying that Flitch wouldn't snap it under his boot the way he'd snapped her fingers. Her wand skittered across the stone floor and landed in a dark corner. Flitch let up off of her hand and Hermione cradled it to her chest, turning her pain to anger.

"Where have you taken me?" She demanded. Flitch sneered at her. For one split second Hermione's only thought was that Flitch's sneer wasn't nearly as good as Severus'.

"Do I look like an idiot, Mudblood?" He brandished his wand at her. Hermione refused to flinch back. "Do you really think I would tell you where you are? Or that I will negligently leave the keys somewhere for you to snatch them? No, I've waited too long for this to fuck it up now. So sit down and shut up!"

"No! I'm not going to do anything you want, Flitch. And you had better pray that you haven't hurt me any worse before Severus finds me. He's already going to kill you. How long do you want to suffer before he lets you die?"

"That bastard will never find you. And you are going to do everything I want you to, stupid little Mudblood. _Imperio_!" He hit her with the spell before Hermione had a chance to duck. She was forced to her knees before he released her. Why had she not moved faster? Why had she been so shocked that he'd used an Unforgivable Curse on her? Just because he worked for the ministry didn't make him a decent wizard. She steeled herself for anything else he might throw at her. She'd been caught off guard the first time, but it wouldn't happen again. She'd always been a fast learner, and she had a few tricks up her sleeve that she was certain Flitch wouldn't be expecting.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked when she could move again.

"Why? Because you and that fucking Snape and those fucking Aurors ruined everything! The world was finally starting to see the truth about you Mudbloods! You were finally in your place! And then you had to go and say it was a curse causing the birth problems and now the law will be repealed. The wizarding world is going to be run into the ground! Our bloodlines polluted! You and all the rest of the Mudbloods need to be eradicated!"

"You're talking about genocide!"

"Not genocide! A cleansing of the wizarding world. So that we can reemerge once more as a Pureblood society. Don't worry, I don't want all Mudbloods exterminated. I'm not stupid. I know that without a few of you left, our lines would become too inbred to produce children. No, there need to be a few left to...sire children." His eyes raked over her and Hermione shuddered.

"That's not going to happen. The curse will be broken by tomorrow if it isn't already. The law will be repealed and all the Muggleborns will have their rights back. Your sick ideal world will never come about, Flitch."

"And its all your fault!" he screamed at her. Hermione felt his spittle hit her face and grimaced. "But..." he caught his breath and licked his lips. "But if I can't have my perfect society, I will at least have my very own Mudblood to take out my frustration on. Maybe I'll even allow you to bear me a child to continue my bloodline."

"I'm probably already pregnant with Severus' child," Hermione said rebelliously. She lifted her chin and cast him a haughty look.

"It can be gotten rid of," Flitch said dismissively. Hermione paled and fought another wave of revulsion. Gotten rid of? Her uninjured hand went down to her stomach and covered it protectively. Hermione wasn't ready to be a mother, but if she really was already pregnant, there was no way in heaven or hell she would let Flitch harm her and Severus' child.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near me," she hissed. Flitch laughed and then backhanded her sharply. Hermione barely had time to brace herself for the blow but managed to stay on her knees. She glared defiantly at Flitch.

"You don't have a choice. Do I need to demonstrate again how I can make you do exactly what I want?"

"Do all women find you so repulsive that you have to force yourself on them just to get laid?" Hermione goaded him, trying to get him into striking distance again. Her comment had the desired effect and Flitch stepped closer to backhand her again. When he reared back, Hermione murmured a wandless spell and sent him tumbling across the room. He landed against the wall with a sickening thud. Hermione lunged for the corner where her wand had rolled. Flitch shook his head and saw her reaching blindly for her wand. He threw a curse at her, forcing Hermione to roll away to avoid being hit. They both moved at the same time, Hermione throwing her wandless spell and Flitch casting a nasty hex as they scrambled for her wand. Flitch flew across the room again and didn't get up this time. Hermione hadn't been able to fully dodge his hex however, and crashed to the ground as horrible pain began to pulsate in her legs. She screamed, feeling as if her legs were being shattered into a million pieces. She rolled onto her back, trying to keep moving despite the pain. In a thrashing scooch she managed to reach the corner where her wand was. The pain had started to radiate up by the time she found the familiar piece of slim vine wood. She grasped it clumsily with her left hand and tried to focus enough through pain to preform the right countercurse.

As the pain flashed through her, however, her consciousness began to flee, trying desperately to escape the agony burning through her. She blinked hard, not noticing the tears pouring down her face as she fought to stay awake. If she let the curse rage on unchecked, it might kill her.

_Then protect yourself the way you would protect my heart, little one, because I'm leaving it here with you._

Severus' words floated back to her as her eyes started to flutter closed. She screamed in pain and forced herself to stay awake. A dozen different countercurses flooded her mind and she had no idea which one was the right one to use. She blindly pointed her wand at her legs with her left hand, ready to try all of them to attempt to stop the pain. Before she could speak, a loud crack echoed through the room.

Hermione could no longer see through the sheen of tears and agony, but she pointed her wand awkwardly towards the sound, terrified that Flitch had woken up and sent another curse at her. A deep, hoarse voice shouted words rapid fire. Hermione's wand drooped down as relief washed over her.

Severus rushed to Hermione's side while still speaking the countercurse. How long had she been fighting the pain? He'd known two hundred pound men to pass out from the agony in mere seconds of receiving this curse. How had his delicate little witchling managed to stay conscious? He reached her in two swift steps and cradled her against his chest. Flitch was unconscious against the wall, but Severus could see that he'd hurt her before she'd knocked him out. A large ugly bruise had formed on her right cheek and her hand was still tucked against her chest. He could see that several of her fingers were broken. He couldn't stop the devilish growl that erupted from him at the sight of what had been done to her. He wanted to tear Flitch apart slowly, hear him scream for mercy and then keep going. But his need to protect Hermione was stronger than his need for revenge.

"Hermione? Little one, can you hear me?" He stroked her forehead, pushing her hair from her eyes and fighting the urge to crush her to him.

"Severus," she said his name as a litany. Her eyes cracked open and she blinked rapidly to bring his face into focus.

"I'm here," he breathed. "You're safe now. I've got you." Hermione went limp in his arms, burying her face against his chest and finally letting her tears come. Severus stroked her hair as she cried, all the while his hatred for Flitch beat a murderous tattoo in his veins. "Little one, I have to get you to a hospital. Can you stand?"

"No!"

"Are your legs hurt? Are they still in pain?" Severus' hands went instantly to her legs and he tried to gently feel for damage.

"No, I can walk, I just don't want to go to the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"The last time I was at St. Mungos, there were reporters everywhere! It was a nightmare! I don't want to go back. I just need some time and I can heal myself."

"You aren't pointing your wand at yourself left handed, Hermione. If you don't want to go to the hospital I will heal you myself. We have to get away from here but I have to do something about Flitch first. I can't risk him running off in case he wakes up." He glanced over his shoulder at the still motionless Flitch, then helped Hermione to her feet. She rose shakily, leaning heavily on Severus. Her legs ached fiercely and now that her adrenaline had started to dissipate, her hand burned and throbbed. Her jaw felt as if it had cracked although she knew it couldn't be worse than a large bruise.

Severus steadied her on her feet and then turned to Flitch. He saw just the barest hint of movement before he heart Flitch's high, screeching voice.

"Fucking Mudblood!" The curse left his wand before Severus could stop him and there was only a split second to react. Severus pulled Hermione to his chest and spun, putting his back to the curse and protecting Hermione with his body. The curse hit explosively, throwing Severus forward against Hermione. She shouted her wandless spell one more time and dimly heard the pop as Flitch was thrown head first against the wall and his neck snapped. Hermione tried to catch Severus as he fell forward, but he was so much bigger than her and with one hand injured she didn't stand a chance. They both crashed to the ground.

"Severus?!" Hermione struggled up from under him and pulled him close. He gasped, clutching his chest as waves of pain tore through him. "Severus what do I do?" She was shrieking and pulling at his jacket desperately, trying to find some way to save him. Severus knew he only had moments before the pain put too much stress on his heart and it stopped. He gasped again, trying to find enough air to speak.

"Love...you..." he barely managed to push the words out and then his eyes closed. Hermione screamed, frantic to do something, anything to save the man she loved. It couldn't end like this! It just couldn't end this way. She had to be able to save him, to bring him back to her. She couldn't loose him just when she'd finally found him. Her heart clenched in love and fear and anguish.

_It can't end this way..._

_**Dun dun dunnnnnn...I warned ya! Ok, I've got my earmuffs ready. Yell away!**_

_**ps. The audio for this chapter was particularly fun to do. Go check it out ; )**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**you know you don't want to read this first, so go ahead ; )**_

21

Hermione was trying to point her wand at Severus' chest, prepared to try any and every spell she knew to save him, when he took in a shuddering breath and his eyes opened. She shrieked, this time in joy and pulled him tightly to her.

"Severus! Severus you're alive!" Her tears fell unchecked down her face. Severus blinked slowly and sat up, rubbing his chest over his heart. Aside from a dull ache, he felt fine. What the devil had happened? He should be dead. His eyes flew to Hermione's and he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"I believe I now owe you my life twice, little one," he murmured.

"What?" Hermione shook her head swiftly. "No, I couldn't think of the right countercurse to use! You woke up on your own."

"I certainly didn't wake up on my own," he countered, slowly standing and bringing Hermione with him. "It seems that the magic that saved me the first time has brought me back again."

"How is that possible?" Hermione sounded awed.

"I didn't think it was. But I'm not surprised, actually. After all, you are an extraordinary witch." He stroked her face and pulled her into a tight hug, carefully moving her hand out of the way.

"So...does this mean that you can't be killed?" Hermione hiccuped and brought her uninjured hand to her mouth with a blush. She hiccuped again and half groaned, half giggled, somewhat hysterical.

"I doubt that I am indestructible," Severus replied. "But impervious to deadly curses perhaps? I hope that I never again have cause to find out exactly what the extent of the protection is." He steadied her against the wall and turned to check if Flich was alive.

"Don't!" Hermione clutched at him, fear wracking her. Severus untangled her hand from his jacket and brought her knuckles to his lips.

"I think he is dead, little one. I just need to make sure before we leave. I'll be fine, I promise. Thanks to you," he murmured and kissed her knuckles again and then went to check Flitch's fleshy neck for a pulse. There was none. Severus didn't know whether he was grateful the bastard was already dead or mad that he wouldn't have the chance to do the deed himself. He turned away from the body, resisting the urge to kick the corpse.

"Is he-" Hermione stopped and waited. Severus nodded and walked back to her.

"Yes. He's dead. He can't hurt you ever again."

"I..." Hermione looked lost. "I killed him." Her brow furrowed. She looked so torn. Severus feathered his thumb over her forehead, smoothing out the lines of worry there.

"No, you didn't. He killed himself the moment he touched you. You did him a mercy in providing a swift end to him. I would not have been so kind." His hands clenched into fists as he thought of what he would have done to the man. Hermione looked up into Severus' eyes and knew that he was telling the truth.

"You really would have killed him," she breathed.

"Yes." It was a flat statement. Severus made no apologies, no excuses. "I meant what I said that day in the potion shop. No one touches you and lives." He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, stroking his thumb over her pulse. When his forehead touched hers, he closed his eyes and let himself breathe in her presence, his body finally relaxing as he relished her closeness. "You're mine, Hermione. And I protect what I love."

"Apparently I do too," Hermione couldn't help her slight giggle. She wrapped her good hand around Severus' shoulders and clung to him.

"That you do, love. That you do." He kissed her softly, lips moving in a feather light touch until she pressed herself closer to him. He broke away from the kiss and rubbed his hooked nose against hers. "Let's go home, little one." Hermione nodded and tightened her hold on Severus. He apparated them back to the flat.

_**Come on, people, you know me better than that by now! I'm such a big softie, I wasn't going to keep you waiting long, and I certainly wasn't going to kill him off! You likeys?**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hello all! thank you thank you thank you for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapters! I haven't gotten a chance to reply to all the reviews and messages yet, but be assured I will. I always love hearing from each and every one of you! Enjoy the next chapter!**_

22

When they arrived back at the flat, Severus sat Hermione down on the couch and set to healing her wounds. He worked on her hand first, knowing that it would be the hardest.

"These will need to be set before I can knit the bone back together," he explained as he held her wrist gently. Hermione swallowed hard and nodded. Severus summoned a pain potion and made her drink it before he started. Once Hermione had relaxed back against the couch and her eye lids had started to droop shut, Severus gritted his teeth and sent the spell at her hand. She screamed as her thumb, pointer, ring and pinky fingers were all set in one quick jerk. Once the bones were in place, he spoke the words to another spell and her hand got hot as the bones fused back together. Hermione winced slightly and Severus winced with her. Then he wrapped her hand tightly and gave her another potion to drink.

"What is this one?" she asked after she downed it.

"It'll strengthen the spell that I used to heal the breaks. And it should reduce the residual pain later on. Turn your head now, I want to look at your cheek." He cupped her jaw and tipped her head to the side carefully. He let magic gather in his free hand and then brushed his fingers over her cheekbone and jaw where the bruise spread out, dark and ugly. He let out a sigh of relief. "Nothing's broken," he murmured. "Just a nasty bruise. Has the pain potion helped at all?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered. "Its stopped throbbing. I feel like my lip is about three times its normal size, though. I probably look wretched."

"You never look wretched, Hermione. Its simply not possible. Your lip is swollen though. Unfortunately there's not much that magic can do for that. I do want to put a poultice on this bruise though. Stay here." Severus rose and went into his study to put together the ingredients he needed.

Hermione started to panic the moment he left her sight. She felt her heart rate increase and sweat broke out on her forehead. She curled her fingers into fists, telling herself over and over again that she was being stupid. But still she could not calm her racing heart. When Severus reemerged from the study, Hermione nearly burst into tears at the sight of him. Severus noticed her discomfort immediately and was at her side in moments.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"Nothing," Hermione took a shuddering breath and shook her head. "Its nothing. I'm just a little hysterical I think."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." Severus pulled her into his arms and rocked her slowly. "I should have realized. I won't leave the room again."

"You can't babysit me for the rest of my life," she sniffed and tried to fight back her silly tears.

"It would be my privilege to spend the rest of my life at your side, little one, but I don't think that will be necessary. You are still in shock. You simply need a little reassurance." He kissed her forehead and slowly started to apply the poultice to her cheek. He was so careful that she didn't wince once. Once it was in place he used his wand to bring ice from the freezer and a soft cloth over from the kitchen. He wrapped the ice in the cloth and pressed it lightly to her lip. He held it there while they looked into each other's eyes. It was intense and intimate, as if they were looking into each other's hearts. Severus opened his mind to her using his projected version of Legilimency and spoke to her without his voice.

_I love you, Hermione._

Hermione gasped and then a sweet smile spread across her face.

"I love you too, Severus." She stroked his cheek and then let her hand trail down until it was pressed just above his heart. "Would you teach me to talk to you that way too?"

"If you like," he drawled. Hermione was about to tell him that she would like that very much when a yawn caught her off guard. She winced when she opened her mouth too widely. "Lets put you to bed, little one. You need sleep."

"I'm not sure..." She shifted, uncomfortable with voicing her fear. Severus waited patiently while she gathered her courage. "I'm afraid I'll have nightmares." She admitted it in a rush and then stared at her toes. Severus nearly groaned, his heart ached so much for her. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face.

"If you do, I'll be here to wake you. I'll take care of you, Hermione. Trust me." He looked at her so sincerely, so tenderly and Hermione couldn't help but believe him. He would protect her, even from her dreams. Finally she nodded and let him carry her to the bedroom. He carefully took off her clothes and slipped her beneath the covers. "How do your legs feel now?" he asked once the blanket was drawn up to her chin and she was tucked in.

"They ache a little, but nothing I can't handle," Hermione murmured. She stifled another yawn and tried to keep her eyes open.

"Don't fight it, Hermione. You need sleep."

"I'm not ready to let you go yet."

"You don't have to. I'm going to hold you all night."

"Thank you," she whispered as her eyes shut.

"Don't thank me, little one. Its as much for me as it is for you." He tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her curls. "I can't let you go."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o

The next morning, Harry watched Draco carefully over the table. He'd let Harry order his coffee so he didn't accidentally ask for pumpkin pastilles or something equally un-muggle. Now he was sipping his vanilla latte without speaking. Harry took cautious sips of his cappuccino and wondered what exactly he should say to his partner.

"I almost didn't stop him," Draco finally said roughly.

"What?" Harry set down his cup and stared at Draco.

"I almost didn't stop him," he repeated. "There was a part of me that wanted to just let him get away." Draco kept his eyes on the lid of his cup, refusing to look Harry in the eyes.

"But you didn't," Harry said firmly.

"It would have been so easy," Draco mused. "Two steps to the left and he could have slipped by me. I think he honestly thought I would let him go. The look in his eyes when I stopped him...He looked betrayed."

"You didn't betray your father, Draco. He betrayed our world. He knowingly enslaved Muggleborns and would have let the magical world die if the curse had kept going. You did the right thing. And you saved my life in the process," Harry added mildly.

"Saving your life was purely incidental, Potter, let me assure you." Draco spoke seriously but there was a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. After a moment, the smile fled and Draco put down his coffee. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed. "How do you accept the fact that your own father is evil?" He shook his head. "I knew he was fighting for the wrong side in the war...but I convinced myself that he'd just made a mistake and he couldn't get out of it. That he wasn't necessarily a bad person, he'd just been stuck. Even after everything I still held out hope for him. Even after he tried to...After the incident with Hermione. But this? He was fueling a curse that killed babies. Babies! What the fuck? Who does that?"

"Draco you can't let this get to you. He let his hatred blind him. He probably would have done anything if he thought it would get him his revenge."

"Gee, thanks, Potter. I feel so much better." His words were so heavy with sarcasm that Harry was surprised they didn't drop down onto the table with an audible thud.

"Look, its just that people can get caught up and loose track of what is right and wrong."

"That's easy for you to say. Your dad isn't headed to his second bout at Azkaban."

"Yeah, well my dad wasn't exactly a saint."

"Your dad died trying to protect you and your mum!" Draco scoffed in disbelief.

"I'm not saying he wasn't heroic, or that he wasn't a great man. But...well I cant tell you the whole story, because its not my story to tell. But when he was younger, my father let his hatred for someone cloud his judgment. He did things that were unforgivable. The point is that even good people can loose their way."

"Either way, I don't think my father is one of those 'good people.' I think he truly is evil. And what does that make me?"

"It doesn't make you anything, Draco. Whatever your father is or isn't, it doesn't change who you are."

"You don't think being the spawn of evil will affect me? How do you know that some day I won't start going around in a black robe and mask again and spouting Pureblood supremacy nonsense?"

"I don't know that for certain."

"Blimey you sure know how to comfort a guy, Potter." Draco shot Harry a glare. Harry chuckled.

"I mean that no one can know that for certain. Ron might go through a mid life crisis and use all his Bunny money to start a ginger supremacy group for all we know. But I trust that he won't. Just like I trust that you won't become a Death Eater sometime down the line. You're better than that, Draco. And I know that you aren't evil. I trust you." Harry reached across the table and lightly touched Draco's hand. Draco stared at the place where their skin connected, as if it was his only hold on the real world. He lifted his eyes to Harry's.

"Why?" The word was a broken whisper. "I've never given you any reason to trust me. I've done terrible things to you and your friends."

"Every time its come down to it, you've made the right decisions. You couldn't kill Dumbledore, and you couldn't kill me when you had the chance either. You apprehended your own father last night when he almost killed me and got away. Your actions speak louder than your words. They always have." Draco watched him intently, letting the words sink in. After a moment he shook his hand out from under Harry's.

"Don't be such a fruit, Potter," he said lightly. But Harry noticed him surreptitiously rubbing his hand where Harry had touched it. He bit back his grin and didn't say anything. "And next time I see Weasley I'm telling him you called his fortune 'Bunny money.'" He flashed an evil grin and Harry laughed.

"Sure, Draco. You do that." He smiled and sipped his coffee, glad to have his partner back.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That afternoon Draco and Harry were able to go tell Severus and Hermione in person about their capture of Lucius. There was an awkward moment in which they all stood in the entry way staring at each other. Then Harry noticed the cut on Hermione's lip and he rushed over to her.

"What the hell happened, Mione?" The bruise had faded but now that he was standing so close, he could see its outline on her cheek. Without meaning to, his eyes flicked to Severus. Severus stiffened in outrage.

"I am going to pretend that I didn't see that furtive look, Potter," he growled. "Because if I thought even for a moment that you were accusing me of striking Hermione I would gut you like a swine." Harry held his hands out in surrender.

"I didn't say that, Severus."

"Of course he didn't hit me," Hermione said in exasperation. "He was the one who saved me!"

"Saved you from what?" Draco looked from Hermione to Severus to Harry, clearly confused.

"Why don't you both come in and we can tell you the story from the beginning." Hermione motioned them into the living room. She and Severus took their places curled up together on the couch while Draco and Harry each sat in one of the wingback chairs. Harry looked expectantly at Hermione but it was Severus who spoke.

"Last night as we were waiting for news as to whether you had apprehended Lucius, I received an owl from the ministry." He stopped and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought it was from the Minister, so after telling Hermione not to leave the flat, I apparated there. Apparently the Minister had been expecting me even though he wasn't the one who sent the owl. We talked about when I would be preforming the countercurse as well as..." he paused and glanced at Hermione. They still hadn't talked about what they would do if she was pregnant. "Other things. When I realized who had really sent that owl, I apparated back to the flat and started a tracer spell."

"What is it with you and tracer spells?" Draco muttered. Severus glared at him until he quelled.

"How did you know who it was that had sent the owl, Severus?" Hermione asked. She hadn't heard this part of the story yet.

"Process of elimination," he shrugged. "Lucius wouldn't have access to the Ministry letterhead. And there wasn't any one else within the ministry that would know about the law being repealed so quickly nor have as much reason to want to get you."

"Wait, who sent the owl? What happened to Hermione?" Harry looked impatiently from Severus to Hermione.

"Flitch," she whispered and shivered.

"The Ministry official sent to check up on us after our marriage," Severus clarified. "He clearly had a grudge against Muggleborns, and I made an enemy of him by threatening to take out his tongue if he insulted my wife again. He forged the note and came to the flat after I'd arrived at the ministry. Hermione knew who he was and let him inside."

"Right when I pulled my wand on him because I knew something suspicious was going on, he shoved a portkey at me and we went to...wherever we were. He was crazy. He kept talking about eradicating Muggleborns from society and how we'd ruined everything and that if he couldn't have the world that he wanted then he would at least have a Muggleborn to take his frustration out on. He broke my fingers so I dropped my wand but I still hit him with a wandless spell." Harry gasped at hearing Flitch had broken Hermione's fingers, and Draco gasped at hearing that she'd done wandless magic. Severus felt the familiar stir of pride that Hermione had mastered such difficult magic. "I was trying to get my wand back with my left hand when he hit me with some kind of curse I've never heard of before. I had nearly passed out from the pain when Severus found me."

"I gave her the countercurse and then stupidly assumed that Flitch was still unconscious."

"I assumed that too, Severus," Hermione interjected gently. Severus still glowered, clearly mad at himself. "Anyways, Flitch woke up and tried to throw the curse at me again. Severus stepped in front of me and it hit him." Hermione's voice broke as she remembered watching Severus fall, seeing his eyes close and his breath stop.

"Suffice it to say that I was at death's door and Hermione revived me."

"And Flitch?" Harry looked ready to lead an all out assault on the man.

"Dead," Severus said flatly. Harry looked from Hermione to Severus and then simply nodded.

"Good." He glanced at Draco and then continued. "We arrested Lucius early this morning."

"Talk about a long story short," Draco muttered. Harry ignored him.

"He's in custody and no longer fueling the curse. The Minister asked us to let you know that he is at your disposal whenever you are ready to cast the countercurse. He has a press conference ready to repeal the law as soon as the curse is broken."

"Just knowing about the curse should be enough for him to repeal the law," Severus muttered. Hermione squeezed his hand and flashed him a smile. "I suppose I should get over there then. Get this madness done with." He rose from the couch and pulled Hermione up with him. "Shall we all go?" he drawled. One by one they nodded. Hermione held Severus' hand and linked her arm through Harry's. Harry laid his hand on Draco's shoulder. Then all at once they apparated to the ministry.

_**Poor Draco...arresting his own father. Even if Lucius IS a git. Sigh. Oh well. Its a good thing he has Harry to comfort him. ...hehe...now where could I go with that? ; ) Don't worry, this isn't the end. In fact, there are still a few chapters left, and I still have one last trick up my sleeve! So tune in on Saturday! Thanks for reading, and for reviewing (hint hint!). Happy Reading!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Here ya go folks! I promise I will get back to all the messages and reviews, its just been so crazy around here and if I only got to do one thing, I figured you all would rather I post the chapter and get to messages later on ; ) **_

_**PS. there are kinky lemons in this chapter...you have been warned!**_

_**pps. I got one chapter behind on the audio book, but the last chapter and this one should be up today!**_

23

Hermione watched her husband as he prepared the countercurse. She stared at his hands as they moved, long fingers swiftly building magic, forearms corded with muscles that flexed as he worked. His shoulders tensed and she fought the urge to go and rub them to relax him. While he was open and easy going at home she wasn't crazy enough to think he would welcome public displays of affection. In less than an hour he'd completed the countercurse and sent it out into the world. There was no blast of energy, no flare of light. Just a very subtle wave that rippled out from Severus. Ten minutes later the Minister received the owl of confirmation that the births had begun to return to normal.

"Well then, I guess I will go down the the press conference. Of course you all are invited," the Minister added. Severus glanced at Hermione and she shook her head.

"I think I'd rather read about it in the paper tomorrow. I want to get home." Hermione took Severus' arm and started to turn away.

"Ah..." The Minister cleared his throat. "You do realize that once I make this announcement, your marriage will be over? You will be Miss Granger once more and free to return to your own home." Harry glanced at Severus in time to see him clench his hands into fists. Harry took a cautious step back, just in case. Hermione only smiled.

"I know, Minister." She took Severus' hand again and looked up at him with that sweet smile still on her face. "Take me home?" Severus nodded curtly and they apparated away without another word. The Minister, Harry and Draco shared a look between them. Then the Minister shrugged and made his way downstairs to start his speech. Draco and Harry followed behind him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they arrived back at the flat, Severus made tea while Hermione hopped up onto the counter. Crookshanks and Brew were already there. Brew even let Hermione scratch behind her ears and Hermione was rewarded with a deep, raspy purr. When the tea was ready, Severus served everyone their customary choices and leaned back against the opposite counter, watching Hermione as she sipped.

"There is something we need to talk about, Hermione." Severus stared down into his mug and took a deep breath.

"Ok, what is it?" Hermione took a long drink and then set her cup aside so she could focus all of her attention on Severus.

"There is still a possibility that you are pregnant." He paused and let the words fall between them. There was perfect silence in the room except for the almost inaudible splash from feline tongues on tea.

"Yes," Hermione finally said. "There is that."

"We need to talk about what we are going to do if you are."

"'_What we are going to do'_?" Hermione repeated his words dumbly as her hand went to her stomach quickly. A terrible thought occurred to her. What if Severus didn't want their child? She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well what do you suggest?" she asked, somewhat icily.

"I-" Severus stopped, set his mug down with a clatter and folded his arms stubbornly. "I can't let you get rid of our child. I don't want someone else raising my son or daughter." Hermione's eyes flew to his, her mouth opening slightly in surprise. Slowly, a smile curled her lips.

"Well I should hope not," she murmured.

"I realize that the timing isn't right- for either of us- but I still want our child. We can work out whatever you need so that you don't feel forced into a relationship with me and you don't feel trapped, but- wait, what did you say?"

"I said I should hope not. I don't want someone else raising our child either, and I'm glad to know that you feel the same way." Her slight smile turned into a full grin. Severus uncrossed his arms and stared at her.

"You are?"

"Of course."

"Then...you won't regret it if you're pregnant?" He took a step closer to her, bringing himself between her legs and bracing his hands on the counter on either side of her hips. Hermione shook her head.

"You're right, the timing isn't ideal. We've known that from the beginning. But...I couldn't bear to give up our child. A little bit of you and a little bit of me? A baby? _Our_ baby? There isn't any way I could give him or her to someone else to raise."

"Then...I guess all there is to do is wait and find out if you are." Severus leaned his forehead against Hermione's.

"Severus?"

"Yes love?"

"If I'm not...do you think you'll ever want children in the future?" Hermione bit her lip as she waited for him to answer. He rubbed his nose against hers softly.

"If you had asked me that a year ago my answer would have been a resounding no. But now..." He closed his eyes and placed one large hand over her stomach. "The idea is already so real to me. I can't help but want our children. Whether it happens now or later." He kissed her softly. Hermione threw her arms around Severus' shoulders and kissed him back, hard. When they broke apart they were both panting.

"How long until we can go back to our normal...ah...activities?" Hermione blushed and bit her lip. Severus calculated in his head.

"We started sleeping together three weeks ago, and you took your last dose of the contraception potion two weeks before that...its effects would normally wear off about a week ago. Your cycle should come back in three weeks at the very latest if you aren't pregnant. Then either way we can resume our 'normal activities' as you call it. Either you'll be safe to go back on the contraception potion without worrying about harming a baby, or we won't have to worry about pregnancy because we'll know you already are."

"Three weeks, huh?" Hermione sighed. "That frottage is starting to sound better and better."

Severus laughed and kissed her soundly.

"Don't worry, little one. There are plenty of things I can show you that will bring you pleasure without risking pregnancy."

"Oh?" Hermione licked her lips and looked at him expectantly. Severus shook his head with a smile.

"Tonight, little one." He chucked her under the chin and Hermione huffed indignantly.

"Tease."

"Well now, that's a first. I don't think anyone has ever called me a tease before."

"Its true," she pouted.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o

Later that day the Daily Prophet came out with a special edition covering the repeal of the Marriage Law.

**Marriage Law Repealed! Muggleborn's Celebrate and Culprit Behind Nefarious Plot Sent to Azkanan!**

_Muggleborns the world over have cause to celebrate today as the Minister of Magic has announced the repeal of the Marriage law. With this new move, all marriage contracts set up under the law are null and void. Muggleborn's rights have been fully restored to them and restitution centers have been established all over Great Britain and other countries._

_According to the Minister, the real cause of the birth trouble was a curse cast by He Who Must Not Be Named upon his death. The curse was being fueled by Lucius Malfoy, convicted Death Eater. It was none other than Harry Potter and his partner, Draco Malfoy- the culprit's only son- who captured the criminal and handed him over to Ministry officials. Rumor has it that it was Severus Snape, the famous war hero and longtime spy, who completed the countercurse that freed our world from this deadly threat. This of course begs the question: What will become of Snape once his marriage to Hermione Granger is no more?_

Hermione threw the paper away and laughed. Of course there was no mention of any kind of apology issued to Muggleborn's for all the pain they'd endured. And of course no one pointed out that the Ministry had assigned two _junior_ Aurors to investigate the case. Of course the question they wanted to know wasn't why the Ministry had allowed such a prejudice and cruel law to be enacted in the first place. No, they wanted to know what Severus would do now that he wasn't married to Hermione. She was disgusted with the paper, and even more disgusted with the masses that read such drivel. She was certain that the Quibbler would have had a much better take on the whole situation. So she laughed because if she didn't laugh she was going to scream.

"You were right about the Minister covering his arse. He came out smelling like a rose in this whole mess. They made Lucius into a scapegoat and it looks like they are going to sweep the whole thing under the rug."

"That's the world of politics, love. They would never admit to making a mistake. Instead they will make it seem like Lucius was the cause of the whole thing to divert attention from the fact that they created an unjust, bigoted law to compensate for their fears."

"Yes but shouldn't someone _do _something? What if this happens again someday? The system is broken!"

"Unfortunately you're right, the system _is_ broken. But all we can do is be vigilant and make sure there are people there to fight if it does happen again. Unless you'd like to run for Minister of Magic." He smiled but Hermione considered it very seriously for a moment. In a few years, maybe, she might stand a chance of getting elected because of her fame. She could do wonderful things with that kind of power. But did she really want it?

"No," she finally decided. Severus chuckled.

"Oh? Why not?"

"I don't want to have to lower myself to their level," she admitted. "I don't think I'd do well in politics."

"I think you could do anything you put your mind to," Severus said honestly.

"What if all I want to do is become Mrs. Snape again?"

"I think that can be arranged." They kissed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0

That night, Severus took Hermione to bed and laid her on her stomach. He warmed oil in his hands and spent the next thirty minutes massaging her shoulders and back, then working his way down to her legs. Hermione felt as if she might melt into a sticky puddle of witch right there in the bed. Then as he started rubbing her inner thighs, the languid sense of bonelessness was replaced by tingling and arousal. He started following the path of his fingers with his mouth and soon Hermione was gasping in pleasure and begging for release. He slid the slick liquid between her legs and up over her ass, massaging and stroking and driving her to a fever pitch.

Severus took his time with her, making sure she was right on edge before he started slowly inserting his finger into her. Hermione rolled her hips, wanting more of him. He slipped another finger into her and began stroking her clit with his thumb. She moaned and her fingers clenched onto the blanket as she grew more and more aroused. Severus shifted so that he was straddling her hips, his cock thrusting softly against her ass as he continued stroking her with his hand. He slowed his movements and felt her push back against him insistently, eager for her orgasm. Severus let his cock slip down her well oiled arse until he was pressed lightly against her tight opening. He kept thrusting his fingers into her and stroking her clit when she stilled, uncertain. He kept the pressure light and soon she relaxed again, her body unable to remain tense when he was doing such wicked things with his hand.

He drove her up to the brink again and then increased the pressure against her slightly, pressing himself slowly into her. Hermione tensed and then Severus curled his fingers inside of her, rubbing lightly against a sensitive spot until she gasped in pleasure and arched to him. He kept her right on the edge of an orgasm as he slowly sank into her ass. When he was finally buried all the way inside of her, Hermione was so desperate for release that she began to push her hips back against him, urging him on.

A dull ache started in Severus' arm from the awkward position of stroking between her legs while he steadily fucked her ass, but Severus ignored the pain as intense pleasure swept through him. Just the thought of what he was doing to Hermione was enough to make him want to come instantly. And the way she was gripping him, the sounds she was making as she writhed under him... He sped up the movements of his hand, knowing that he wouldn't last long.

Hermione started to gasp, a fiery pleasure stealing her breath and burning through her like a wild fire. Her body tightened and tightened until she felt like she might break. Severus began to thrust faster into her, his fingers matching the speed of his hips. She moaned, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts and begging him to come inside of her. Severus growled low, wrapped his free arm tightly around Hermione and whispered, "Come for me. Come for me while I come in your ass." Hermione screamed as her orgasm tore through her. She screamed Severus' name and cried "fuck, fuck, fuck," over and over as every muscle in her body tensed and released and sent her soaring. Severus thrust into her hard and fast as he started to come, driven on by her cries of pleasure. Soon they both collapsed.

When they caught their breath, Severus carefully extricated himself from her and rolled onto his side. Hermione stayed exactly where she was, unable or unwilling to move. After a moment, Severus chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear. She cracked one eye open and smiled.

"How was that?" he asked softly.

"Oh...you know. Mind blowing. Amazing. As always." Her words were muffled by the pillow but Severus could still understand them. He smiled and ran his fingers up and down her back.

"An acceptable alternative to our 'normal activities?'"

"You could say that," she murmured.

"We've got three more weeks to explore all the ways we can pleasure each other without having full sex," he whispered. "Do you think you can make it?"

"If this is what all of our explorations are going to be like..." She moaned and rolled her hips. "I think I'll manage." Severus pressed a kiss to her shoulder and then pulled her against him.

"Sleep then, little one."

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Her murmured words brought a tightness to his chest and a lump to his throat. He pulled her tighter against his chest and kissed her hair.

"I love you too, Hermione."

_**Well? What did you think?! This still isn't the end, because I still have a few loose ends to wrap up into a big bow of happily ever after. Maybe 2 more chapters? We'll see. Also, I was planning on writing a drarry story directly after this one, picking up from when Harry and Draco became partners and going through until after he captures his father- so we would get to see little bits of this Sev and Hermione- however I am getting distracted by a plot bunny that won't leave me alone. Its a vastly different Snape/Hermoine story that is chock full of angst and cliche, so we will see what comes about from it. May the gods of muse have mercy on me!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hello my lovelies! Here is your next chapter...and the last trick I have up my sleeve. This isn't the end, but after this we will be wrapping up! Go ahead and read, I'll talk more at the end ; )**_

24

Severus swore and tore through the cabinet, searching for disinfectant and clean cloth. He was sweating and he realized with a muttered oath that his hands were shaking.

"Severus, hurry!" Hermione's voice called from the bedroom followed by a long wail. _No problem,_ he'd thought. _Birth is an easy process,_ he'd thought. What a moron. Just because it happened every day didn't make it any easier or less nerve wracking. Why had he thought he could handle this?

Another long wail came from the bedroom and Severus finally gathered his wits enough to use his wand to find the disinfectant and the cloths.

"I'm coming, Hermione," he called as he rushed back into the bedroom. He nearly tripped over Crookshanks in his haste. The half kneazel was pacing outside the door, bottle brush tail held straight up in the air. Severus swore again and strode quickly to Hermione's side.

"Such lauguage, and when we are bringing new life into the world, no less," she murmured with a smile. Severus glowered and peered down.

"Well? How is she?"

"As well as can be expected," Hermione assured him. "Stop hovering. That won't make this process go any faster."

"Well I should be doing _something,"_ he insisted. "Do you have enough of everything? Should I adjust the temperature? The lights?"

"Relax, Severus. Everything is fine. There's nothing more you can do except let nature take its course."

"How many are we up to?"

"Three."

"Sweet Salivating Salizar," he breathed. "Three? I'm not sure that's normal!" Hermione laughed.

"Its perfectly normal. If you don't stop pacing I'm going to send you outside to wait with Crookshanks."

"I'd like to see you try, witchling," he growled. Hermione quirked a brow and stared at Severus until he held up his hands in surrender. "Fine. I'll sit down." His rear had barely touched the chair when another long wail broke the still air. He was up again in a flash, pacing once more.

"I think this is the last one," Hermione said quietly. Severus peered over at the swath of cloth and grimaced. For a man much used to gore, this whole process was just disturbing to him. He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. One more wail rang in the air and then silence descended. After a moment, a soft sound began. It was joined by another, then another and another. Soon the room was filled with soft mewling sounds. "Yes, that was it," Hermione heaved a deep breath and shifted to the side. Severus peeked in again, this time with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Four," he breathed. Brew gave a small, exhausted sounding meow and purred when he stroked her ears. The kittens wobbled around for a few moments and then settled in to nurse. "How the hell do I get myself into these situations," he grumbled. Hermione elbowed him softly and crossed her arms.

"You know exactly how you get yourself into these situations," she said loftily. "And I want to know where all your cool composure went as soon as this all started."

"I stayed cool and composed," he insisted indignantly. Hermione scoffed.

"Suuuuure you did. Thats why you asked if I wanted cotton or rayon when I asked for more clean cloth." She smirked.

"Hey, that might have been important," he insisted. In reality he knew that it had been a ridiculous question, borne of his panic. Of course, he'd never admit that to Hermione. Instead he stubbornly set his jaw and refused to blink. Hermione only laughed.

"Say what you will, but you just made my decision about whether to have a home birth or a hospital birth when we have children." Hermione mock glared at him and laughed when he pulled her close, lifted her shirt and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

"Well then its a good thing you'll have a long time to consider that decision. I wouldn't want you rushing into such an important choice."

"How long do you mean when you say long time?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Severus pretended to ponder her question.

"Oh, I don't know...ten years?" Severus smirked when she looked shocked.

"Ten years? Not bloody likely! More like two years."

"Five years?"

"Three."

"Four."

"I thought you wanted children?"

"I do. But now that I know I have you all to myself, I find that I'm not quite ready to share you yet." He pulled her into his lap and kissed her jaw. "Besides, you're too young to start having children. You need more time to consider it before you go creating life willy nilly."

"I've had plenty of time to consider it, Severus Snape. Though I will concede that I feel the same way about the reluctance to share. Maybe we will settle on four years. I make no promises though." Hermoine refilled Brew's saucer and then left the new mother alone. Knowing that the chaos had settled, Crookshanks came trotting over and peered down at Brew. The kneazel looked up at him and hissed but relaxed when he started licking her ears. Crooks studied the kittens one at a time, watching them totter around and then settle down to nurse. He gave them all one decisive lick on the head and then curled his poofey orange body around Brew. The felines started to purr and soon fell asleep in a ball of orange and black fur. Hermione looked away from her familiar and turned to Severus. "You know, you never have told me how you found Brew."

Severus shrugged. "I didn't find her. She found me." He ran his fingers lightly up and down Hermione's arm as he remembered the day that seemed so long ago now. "It was only about a fortnight after the final battle. I'd left London and was traveling aimlessly. One night I was walking down a rather unsavory alley and thinking about why I was alive, about the choices I'd made in my life...and then this black blur came running up to me and climbed my robes until it was perched on my shoulder. Of course I reacted calmly." Severus cleared his throat and pursed his lips. In reality, he had not reacted calmly at all. He'd done a ridiculous hopping turn with flailing arms and flapping robes. Thankfully, there hadn't been anyone in the alley to see the whole disgraceful incident. "After I extricated ten claws from my shoulder, I assumed she was a regular cat. I set her back down in the alley and continued on my way. When I noticed her following me again the next night, I did a few spells to make sure she wasn't an animagus or some other kind of maigicked creature, and found that she was kneazel.. She never left my side for long after that."

"So...she didn't come with the name Demons Brew?"

"No," Severus chuckled. "I'd gone into this pub one night and of course Brew came with me. The damn feline has an affinity for Firewhiskey, and one of the more unsavory customers saw her stealing drinks of mine. He made some comment about wasting perfectly good whiskey on a cat. Brew jumped over to his table and very deliberately knocked the man's drink to the floor. I had to draw my wand on him when he threatened to wring her neck, but the bartender said that she had "more balls than his usual lot of rabble," and gave her a saucer of something he called Demon's Brew. Damn kneazle liked it so much I'm surprised that she didn't stay in the pub permanently just to get her nightly fix. I called her Lush for a while after that, but eventually Demons Brew just stuck."

"You know, if you'd told me four years ago that someday you would be panicking over your kneazel having kittens...I'd have thought you'd gone round the bend."

"I did not panic," Severus sniffed indignantly. Hermione laughed.

"Sure you didn't. Then again, if you'd told me four years ago that your familiar would be having kittens fathered by Crooks because you and I were married, I wouldn't have believed that, either."

"Well Miss Granger, we aren't married any more." Severus spoke very formally and with a straight face. Hermione smacked him upside the head with her pillow.

"Don't start with that Miss Granger shite again Severus Snape! I've had enough 'Miss Granger' from you to last me a lifetime. No thank you."

"Fine, fine. I guess I'll just have to change your name back, then." Severus traced his fingertip around the base of her ring finger. Hermione felt heat gather there, and when she looked down, a slim gold band appeared on her finger. She blinked, her mouth open and heart racing.

"Severus?" Her eyes flew to his. He smirked at her shocked expression.

"Yes, little one?"

"Does this mean what I think it means?" She whispered the words so softly that he almost didn't hear them. As her eyes traveled from the ring to Severus' face to the ring again, he chuckled.

"That depends."

"On?"

"On if you think it means I am asking you to become my wife. Again." He brought her knuckles to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her skin. Hermione nodded without speaking. "Well then, in that case, yes- it means exactly what you think it means."

"Oh Severus!" Hermione threw her arms around him, tears filling her eyes. They kissed briefly, and then Hermione started raining kisses down on his face- his forehead, his cheeks, his nose. He laughed and slowly extricated the witch from him.

"Much as I appreciate your affection, Hermione, you haven't exactly given me an answer."

"What? Yes! Yes yes yes! Of course!" She laughed and twined her arms around him again.

"You're more clingy than spell-o-tape, witchling," he grumbled.

"You know you love it," Hermione countered, still blinking back happy tears. Severus stroked her back and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"You're right, I do. I love you. Everything about you."

"I love you too, Severus." They kissed again, this time longer and deeper. Hermione shifted in his lap, bringing his erection flush with her bum. "You know...now that our three weeks are up, we can...uh... resume our normal activities." She blushed and wiggled against him. Severus nearly groaned at the feel of her.

"You're right, we can. Did you take your contraception potion today?" When Hermione nodded, Severus stroked her back and pulled her in for another kiss. He'd just rolled them over so that he was on top of her when she broke away and sat up.

"Wait, there's something I wanted to ask you," she rushed the words and bit her lip. Severus cocked one lazy raven brow and waited. Hermione paused.

"You waited until right when we are about to copulate, and then you become reticent? I do believe that is what you would call being a tease, little one."

"Oh shush. I'm just trying to find the right words."

"By all means, take your time." Severus laid back on the bed and laced his fingers together behind his head. He closed his eyes and then cracked one back open. "Wake me when you're ready," he commented. Hermione smacked him in the face with her pillow.

"You be nice," she shook her finger at him when he glowered at her. Then he broke into a smile and waited. "Well, here's the thing."

"Ah, the thing. How enlightening." Severus ducked when she raised the pillow menacingly. She lowered it when he put his hands up in surrender.

"Well, you're renting this flat, right?" She twisted the pillow in her lap and Severus was so shocked by her question that he sat up.

"...Yes..."

"And I own my house..." She looked down at the pillow and then sneaked a glance up at his face. Severus felt understanding finally dawn and he smiled.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" He watched her carefully. Hermione peeked at him again and nodded. "Little one, why are you being so shy? I just asked you to be my wife. You haven't any reason to be so timid with your question." He tipped her face up to his. "Where's my brash little witchling? You're adorable when you're demure, but I prefer when you speak your mind and demand the things you want."

"I want us to live at my house, then," she said with a little more steel in her voice. "But...you might want to see it before you agree."

"Your house isn't pink, is it?"

"No."

"You haven't used Weasley's potion and turned all your innocent arachnids into fluffy bunnies, have you?" he asked suspiciously. Hermione laughed.

"No."

"Good." Severus laid back again, mollified. "Then I'm sure I can handle anything else."

"Its not anything grand, you know..." Hermione trailed off and twisted the pillow once more.

"In an effort to save that pillow from your torturous assault, why don't you take me there and show me your house?"

"Right now?" She gave one tight twist to the pillow before Severus plucked it from her hands and put it safely out of reach.

"Yes. Right now." He kissed her hand and then pulled her to her feet. "My pillow would never forgive me if I let you murder its mate." He smirked when Hermione smacked his arm. "Lets go then," he said, wrapping his arm around Hermione. She took a deep breath and then apparated them outside her house.

_**Muahahaha did I trick you? Did you think it was Hermione giving birth? Hehe I'm so wicked ; ) Anywho, we are closing in on the end. One more chapter, I think, and of course an epilog, cuz I'm just that kind of gal. I did decide, however, to add in a little non story tidbit. I've decided to do an Author Q&A. Ask me any questions, about this story, about my other stories, about my crazy life, ask anything you want! I will compile a list of all your questions and post the answers to them for you all : ) So ask away!**_

_**Oh, and PS...to my guest reviewer concerned about the Pureblood/halfblood plot point:**_

'"Halfbloods can petition for marriage contracts too," he admitted. Hermione's jaw dropped. "If they had one parent who was pureblood then they are afforded the same privileges as Purebloods under the new law."'

-From chapter 2 of Learning to Live. The original challenge for Marriage Law fics was posed before Half Blood Prince had been published, and most people still assumed that Snape was pureblood. However, since the challenge was meant to encourage the SSHG pairing (it was posed in the WIKAT group, I believe- When I Kissed A Teacher) they amended the original challenge so that it could include halfbloods.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Severus looked slowly over the small structure. It was a clean white with blue shutters. The lawn was small but tidy with flowers growing in two small patches beneath the front windows. The front door was red with a silver handle. He noticed Hermione chewing her lower lip.

"I like red front doors," he commented. "Show me inside." They walked up the little path and Hermione lowered her wards to let them inside the house. As Hermione went about turning on lights, Severus took in the interior of her home. It was bright and very clean without any clutter at all. To his left was a big kitchen that was a well equipped and had obviously been well used before she'd moved in with him. To his left was the sitting room. A light colored couch and love seat were arranged around a coffee table. Book shelves lined the remaining walls. Straight ahead a large oak staircase curved up to the second floor. Knowing Hermione was watching him carefully, Severus climbed the stairs. He stopped and glanced into the very purple washroom without so much as a grimace. Then he looked into her bedroom. It was very no nonsense, with a large bed covered by a red and gold comforter, a sturdy looking chest of drawers, a trunk at the foot of the bed, and a small desk in the corner. And of course, books on every available wall.

Severus sat on the bed and bounced experimentally. He gave a little nod and then went back downstairs, all the while feeling Hermione's eyes on him. When he reached the sitting room again, he sprawled out on the couch and gave a contented sigh.

"I fail to see what you were so worried about, little one. Your house is perfectly sufficient. I'd even go so far as to call it pleasant." He tucked one long leg under him and leaned back comfortably. Hermione stood in the middle of her sitting room, staring at him. She remembered what she'd thought the last time she'd been here. Looking at this same couch and thinking that Severus Snape would never fit in her home. And maybe that had been true. The imposing, tightly buttoned and heavily robed ex professor would have looked out of place and uncomfortable in her cozy living room. But this Severus, with his hair pulled back into a low ponytail, his dress shirt unbuttoned at the collar and his sleeves rolled up over his forearms, and a smile on his face, fit as perfectly into her home as he did into her heart.

Hermione closed her eyes and focused her mind, trying to use everything she'd learned in the last few weeks.

_**I LOVE YOU SEVERUS SNAPE!**_

Severus jumped almost a foot into the air and clapped his hands over his ears.

"Sweet Salizar woman not so loud!" He clutched his head for a moment longer and then looked up at a very sheepish Hermione. She flushed and trailed over to the couch, sitting next to him with a small smile. Severus let go of his head and smiled back, pulling her against him.

_I love you too, little one. Just try not to give me a brain bleed next time._

"Sorry about that," Hermione laughed and snuggled deeper into Severus' arms. "So you think you could live here?"

"I could live anywhere, Hermione. But my home is wherever you are. If this is where you want to be, then this is where we will be." He shrugged and kissed the top of her head. "There is one thing though..." Hermione caught her breath, waiting. "I refuse to use a purple towel. I'm bringing my green ones." Hermione laughed and laced her fingers in with Severus'.

"I think that would be fine."

"And I could probably put an extension off of the sitting room for a library. And maybe another one off of that for a study," Severus mused out loud

"And one or two upstairs for when kids come along."

"And we'll need a second bathroom at least. Maybe a third, depending on how many children you want."

"If we're not careful, our house is going to end up looking like the Burrow," Hermione laughed. Severus glowered.

"Certainly not!"

"Hey, what's wrong with the Burrow? I kind of like the sprawling, hodgepodge set up they have."

"With no disrespect to Arthur and Molly, that kind of disorganization would be the death of me. I disdain clutter."

"You didn't mind me cluttering up our bedroom with all of my knickknacks and your sketches."

"That's different," he growled.

"Why?"

"Because." He set his jaw and didn't say any more. Hermione laughed and turned to face him.

"Really, why?"

"Because I like to have all your little feminine tchotchkes around the place," he grumbled. "They remind me of you when you're not around. And they're signs that you aren't leaving."

"Oh Severus," Hermione framed his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "Of course I'm not leaving. But if reassures you that I'm here to stay, I'll put out every trinket I own."

"Maybe not _every_ trinket," Severus said with a small smile. "Though I imagine that Crooks and Brew would happily make them into toys." Hermione laughed.

"The kittens, too." She felt Severus cringe.

"Yes, the kittens too. Little blighters."

"You say that now, but I guarantee that by tomorrow you're going to be cuddling them and talking baby talk at them."

"I think not! One or three of them _may_ end up on my person, and they _may_ get some grudging scratches and pets...but Potter and Draco will declare their undying love for each other before I start speaking baby talk." He said the words loftily and gave her his haughtiest look.

"We'll see," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Be quiet, witchling," Severus groused. "I think the only way to distract you will be to break in that bed upstairs..."

"Well there's only one way to find out," Hermione whispered. Severus lifted her into his arms and carried her up to the bedroom. He was so entranced by the sight of Hermione undressing that he didn't even sneer at the coloring of the bed spread when she laid down on it. As soon as he'd removed his own clothing, he covered her with his body and slowly kissed his way down to her hips. At the first touch of his tongue to her clit, she arched off the bed and her fingers tightened in his hair almost to the point of pain. After only a moment longer, Hermione pulled Severus up and wrapped her legs around him. "Enough," she breathed. "I want you inside of me. I've waited for too long."

Severus groaned when she rolled her hips up to him, sliding her soft, slick skin against his cock. He twisted his hips so that the tip of it was pressed against her and captured her lips as he started to push forward. Hermione's back arched and her nails bit into his back as he slowly filled her. By the time he was all the way inside of her, they were both breathless and shaking with need. Severus pulled back and then thrust inside of her again. They both moaned.

"More," Hermione whispered breathlessly. Severus was only too happy to comply. He wrapped his arms around her and started moving faster. She was arching up to meet his thrusts, gasping in his ear and squeezing him so tightly that Severus thought he'd explode at any moment. He slipped his hand between them, stroked his thumb over her clit and was rewarded by a short scream from Hermione as her body contracted sharply. He stroked her twice more and she came around him, calling his name and scoring his back with her nails. He thrust into her faster, drawing out her release as he drove toward his own. As she squeezed around him he couldn't hold out any longer and came inside of her. His breath left him in a rush at the intense sensation burning through him. He nuzzled the crook of Hermione's shoulder and bit down as he continued to move inside of her. She screamed and came again, wrapping around him tightly and gasping for breath.

When both of their thundering hearts slowed, Severus rolled to the side and let out a long, slow breath. Hermione propped herself up onto one elbow and chuckled.

"I think your body has decided that we aren't done for the night," she said salaciously. Severus looked down and realized his erection hadn't abated.

"I do believe you're right," he drawled, leaning up on his elbows. "I can think of one or two things I'd like to do to you before the night is through."

"Just one or two?" Hermione giggled and Severus snatched her around the waist and kissed her soundly. Her laughter turned to moans as his hands slid over her skin, teasing and stroking her. When their kiss broke he turned her over and pulled her up to her hands and knees.

"I think you ought to be punished for your cheek, little one." His rough voice was enough to make Hermione rock her hips back with want. Severus got onto his knees behind her but didn't slide inside of her. Instead he drew back his hand and spanked her, hard. Hermione gasped and jerked her head around to blink at him. Severus only looked at her with raised brows, waiting. Hermione turned back and wiggled her hips at him. He brought his hand down again, a little harder and she moaned low. He used his other hand to stroke between her legs as he continued to spank her, eliciting more moans of pleasure from her. When he could feel she was on the verge of coming, he thrust inside of her and they both groaned.

He continued to stroke her as he rode her hard and fast, taking her with a roughness that she reveled in. Her whole body was trembling as her cries grew louder and louder. Severus pulled back and brought his hand down on her arse sharply, then thrust deeply inside of her. She came hard, hands clenched in a white knuckled grip on the bed spread as her body rocked with waves of pleasure. Severus wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione as he came with her, thrusting through his orgasm and finally stilling when their bodies stopped quaking. They collapsed onto the bed, exhausted, skin slick with sweat, and thoroughly sated.

After a moment, Severus pulled him and Hermione under the blanket and tucked her under his arm. She murmured appreciatively and nuzzled her face against his chest. He stroked her hair and ran his hands over her body through the bed spread. Now that her eyes were closed, he made a face at the Gryffindor gold and red colors. Without disturbing her, he grabbed his wand and cast a wordless spell at the blanket. It was suddenly dark green and silver. He smirked in satisfaction.

"Severus?" Hermione's softly murmured word made him freeze comically. He blanched and his eyes widened as he looked down at her still closed lids. How the devil had she caught him? "Thank you," she whispered. Severus slowly unfroze, realizing that she had no idea what he'd done to the blanket.

"What for, little one?"

"For being mine," Her sleepy words made his chest ache with the depth of love he felt of her. He took a deep breath, kissed her forehead softly, and held her tighter.

"Thank you for having me."

_**Awwwww...I love that ending. Now all that's left is to tie it all together in the epilog. Go check out the audiobook on you tube if you haven't, and don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think of the chapter. Also, for anyone interested, the first 2 chapters of Never the Same Again, my new SSHG story, are up. Read the warnings inside before you start the story, though! Thanks again for reading, everyone!**_

_**PS. Don't forget to submit a questsion for the Author Q&A that will follow this story!**_


	26. Chapter 26, Epilog

_**Last chapter, everyone! Read on...**_

26, epilogue

Severus watched as Hermione used her wand to shrink an entire stack of books and drop them into a box that was charmed to hold almost ten times its normal capacity. They'd made three trips to from the flat to the house and they still hadn't gotten even half of their things moved.

"How on earth did I manage to accumulate so much rubbish?" He shook his head in disgust.

"Its not rubbish, Severus. Its...stuff. Our stuff."

"Rubbish," Severus insisted, packing his potions supplies neatly into their case and snapping it shut. "And we probably won't need half of it. I'm sure you have most of the kitchen supplies back at your house. And I know that you have furniture."

"Yes, but you know Crooks and Brew would be devastated if we didn't bring along their chair. And I've grown quite fond of my tea cup. And your pans are better quality than mine."

"We ought to just leave all this and buy new ones of everything."

"Don't be silly. That wouldn't be practical at all! It won't take too much longer now." She placed the last of the shrunk books into the box and grinned wickedly at Severus. "Of course, it would have gone much faster if you'd let me ask Harry and Ron to help. And I'm sure Draco would have come as well."

"Absolutely not!" He looked horrified. "I'd rather spend all day and night moving than have those three dunderheads rummaging through my personal effects!" Hermione laughed.

"See, it could be worse." She patted his shoulder and then apparated to the house with her box in tow. Severus sighed and added his potions case to the pile of things to take on his next run to the house. He grabbed another box and went into the guest room.

As he looked around, he realized that the room still had a few of Hermione's things in it. There were a few jumpers folded neatly on the bed, a hair tie on the floor, a pile of parchments on the desk. He walked over and grabbed the papers, prepared to stuff them into the bottom of the box when the words jumped out at him. He paused and studied the parchment for a moment.

_Learning how to live with Snape_

_Day One_

_-Leaving my things in my bag until I need them. Why unpack everything if there's a chance of getting the law repealed tomorrow? Wishful thinking? Probably._

_-Took the jackfruit/vegetarian revelation well. Unexpected. Handled it better than Ronald would have._

_-Has a cat!_

_-Apparently dislikes people sleeping on his couch. Must remember always to come back to bedroom when I get tired._

_-Objects strongly to being accused of intentions of molestation. Thats a good sign, right?_

_-Called me 'little one' right before we were married. Hasn't since. Meaning?_

_Notes: Reassured me in a rather...sweet way that this situation does not change me or how he will treat me. Feeling grateful and -? What? Will explore this further as the situation allows. And who would have thought Severus Snape would own a cat? Even if she is a kneazle. There appears to be even more depth to him than I thought before. Will ask tomorrow if there is anything I can be doing from inside the ministry to help with his research into the birth problems._

Severus laughed at the fact that he'd handled her vegetarianism better than that twit Weasley would have. He scowled at the bit about her accusing him of intentions of molestation. He recalled the hesitant, halting way she'd tried to ask if he had plans of taking her to his bed. They had come so far in such a short amount of time. And she'd thought him sweet that first day?

He shuffled through the papers, glancing at the days as they passed. She'd chronicled her stay with him right up to the day they'd started sleeping together. Some of the things she wrote made him scowl, such as her saying he sounded 'adorable' when his nose was stuffy from an allergic reaction. Some of them made his chest feel tight, like when she'd said she didn't want to think about not being with him any more. Had she begun to fall in love with him already even then? His eyes widened when he saw her notes about her plan to seduce him. So she really had meant it when she'd told him she had wanted him long before they were forced together.

The pages were filled with her neat, smooth scrawl, and they smelled faintly of her hand cream. He was about to put them in the box when Hermione came up behind him.

"Severus, I was think-" She stopped abruptly when she saw what was in his hand. He turned to her with raised brows, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair and tried to snatch the papers. Severus held them back, unwilling to release them. "You looked through those, huh?" she finally asked. Severus nodded.

"They were quite interesting," he murmured. "Especially the bit about you wanting to," he glanced down at one of the papers a few from the end, "dip me in chocolate and nibble on my bum." He kept his lips tight so that his smile wouldn't slip out. If it was possible, Hermione blushed a deeper shade of red. "Then again, you also think," he shuffled the papers again and found the line he was looking for, "that I look 'dashing' with my hair pulled back so its not 'hanging in my face like a wet curtain.'" He raised a brow at her. "Wet curtain?" Hermione made another grab for the papers and this time Severus let her snatch them. She hugged them to her chest and bit her lip.

"I meant wet curtain in the best possible way," she said with a small smile.

"Of course."

"And I'm still up for the chocolate idea, you know."

"Well then, little one, I'm sure that can be arranged." He stepped closer to her and tipped her face up for a kiss. "Have you finished 'Learning to Live with Snape' then?"

"I'm not sure I'll ever stop learning to live with you," she whispered against his lips. "But I'll never stop enjoying it."

_**I can't believe its over! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did, and thank you thank you thank you for joining me on this journey. I've loved each and every review. You are all so wonderful, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate all the support you've given me through this! I don't know about you, but I'm so glad they finally got their happily ever after.**_

_**And now...I have an Author Q&A to give to you all. Which will answer such questions as What happens to the kittens? Did the ministry send someone searching for Flitch? What happened to Alice? Want to know the answers? Click the Next button and read on!**_


	27. Author Q&A

_**Question and Answer with Arabella Faith**_

_**Q: Didn't the Ministry send someone looking for Flitch after he went missing?**_

A: The ministry does have inquiries when an official goes missing. Since Flitch wasn't on assignment when he went missing, it took his office a few days to notice his absence. By that time, Severus had already reported to the Minister as well as the Magical Law Enforcement department what had happened. After giving Pensieve testimony, the matter was dropped. (several other officials were quite pleased with how he met his end after hearing the whole story!)

_**Q: Whatever happened to Alice? Did she get to punish her husband and get her shop back?**_

A: Alice's husband was sent to Azkaban for his attempted attack on Hermione. It was, many people considered, a harsh punishment for an attempted rape, but Severus made sure that he was locked up for several years. Of course, by then, the marriage law had ended and Alice was once more fully restored with all her rights. She resumed running her shop and later in life ended up marrying a very nice halfblood who'd secretly been in love with her for years. She may even be mentioned in the Drarry sequel ; )

_**Q: What are the kitten's colors, and who do they end up going to?**_

A: Despite Severus' insistance that he would never be fond of the 'little blighters,' he of course fell in love with them. Kneazels are very particular about their brood, and all four kittens grew into adulthood in the Snape home. There were two boys and two girls. One of the boys and one of the girls were fully black, one girl was bright orange, and the other boy ended up with a strange mix of both colors, orange fur tipped in black. After a few years they all ended up going off to have their own lives excpet for the black female, who stayed with Hermione and Severus. The black male and orange female both found firstyears in Diagon alley and became loyal companions to their humans. As for the mixed colored one...well he just might make an appearance in the sequel!

_**Q: How much of you is in your stories? How much of what you write is based on your life?**_

A: The answer to that is honestly, much more than I'd care to admit. There are some things, such as the quote "Thank you for being mine""thank you for having me" that are things my husband and I say to each other. I take most of the romantic things that happen in the stories (all of them) from things my wonderful husband has done for me in some form or another. Of course, he's much less brooding than the real Sev, so I get all the romance and not nearly as much snark! Unfortunately, the bad things that happen in my stories also come from real life. I had an ...interesting...childhood (though my boogeyman wasn't my father, as is the case in NTSA and The Cure) from which I draw all kinds of inspiration. My ability to write so emotionally and deeply about such terrible things comes fromhaving been through them and come out the other side. So, yes, much of what I write is fully me-the good along with the bad.

_**Q: What other stories do you have in the works?**_

A: I am currently working on Never the Same Again, a little story that started out as a scene in my head and turned into a full story. I have the LTL sequel in the early planning stages, as well as batting around a few other ideas that people have sent to me.

_**Q: Do you write original works? If so, are they available to read?**_

A: I do write my own stories. That's actually how I got into FF, as a break from my own novels. I have two fully finished ones and am in the middle of a third, along with a dozen or so plot overviews sitting in my computer waiting to come to life. Unfortunately, none of them are publically avaliable because I have yet to publish any, but I'm working on it ; ) If you'd like to read one, I'm always open to sending off stories to get them crieituqed or simply enjoyed!

_**Q: When will the Drarry story come out?**_

A: I can't answer that one, honestly. I think NTSA will be finished quickly, but after that it might be a little while before I get enough of Drarry written to start posting. I will keep you all updated though!

**_Q: Will you ever finish the Hermoine POV of The Cure?_**

A: Yes! Someday, I promise to you all that I will get that finished up! Right now, I am focusing on my other stories, but I will come back to that, I swear!

**_That's all for now, folks. If I get more requests, I might do another one of these, so let me know what you think!_**


End file.
